Making a Better Future
by carriejack03
Summary: After eating Coach's cooking, Kagami suddenly finds himself in the past! Deciding to save the Generation of Miracles, he enters in Teikou Middle School to make a better future... with the little help of an unwilling Haizaki, which he befriended with along the way. But romance is always behind the corner... GOM/Kagami
1. Prologue

Seirin basketball club had a thing for crushing at Kagami's place. Every single stupid reason could easily be used as an excuse to go to the power forward's house, because there was no one in this world who didn't like Kagami's cooking or his angelic smile. Sometimes even players of other teams tagged with Seirin, especially the annoying members of the Generation of Miracles, a group of rainbow haired boys that found in Kagami the perfect rival and they simply adored him (not that they said it aloud, well, maybe Kise sometimes did but Kagami never took him seriously).

Tonight there was only the Seirin team and Coach insisted to cook with the redhead, much to the other members' horror, but Kagami reassured them that Riko's skill were better since he spent long hours teaching her the basics and he was secretly proud of the results the girl achieved.

After serving all the portions and using Koganei as a guinea pig, they all agreed that Coach really was better at cooking and began eating with big smiles on their faces, chatting and laughing together, telling the others how their days went, their grades and pretty much everything in their lives. They seemed like a family, a big warm family.

Kagami listened to the others and sometimes bickered with Kuroko to stop appearing out of nowhere, but loosing the argument when those blue emotionless eyes simply looked at him and the smaller teen said that "He was there from the beginning". Kagami hated that phrase, but it wasn't possible for him to win against Kuroko, so he just grumbled and continued to eat his extra-extra meal, stuffing the food in the cheeks like a squirrel and cursing Kise in his mind because one time e said that "Kagamicchi is so cute when he eats, -ssu!". Yeah, like a 190 cm teenager with red hair and a frown on his face could ever be cute.

Speaking of the Generation of Miracles, Kagami was troubled by something: sometimes their eyes showed a broken light that he didn't like. Maybe they didn't even notice it, but the redhead surely did. It didn't matter how much Kagami beat them in basketball, it seemed like something inside them was lost forever, like their love for the sport was torn between love and hate. Aomine sometimes had still that arrogant attitude in which "the only one who can beat is me", Midorima for brief moments looked to his teammates like they were just insects, it happened that Kise cheerful nature was, more than once, replaced by an uncaring one, Murasakibara still continued to say that basketball was boring (even if he was the first one to play when there was the possibility), Akashi was the worst: his second personality sometimes pop out of nowhere with that "I'm absolute and you're just a poor peasant" attitude. Even Kuroko looked at a basketball like he were in pain, maybe remembering all the bad memories that he experienced during his Teikou years. It was sad thinking that such talents were still trapped in their past, because they couldn't forget the hate they felt in their dark days, were they believed that nobody was better than them. Kagami tried to make them smile, playing with them and laughing together, pretending that everything was okay and that he didn't see those empty, hurt eyes. Maybe, if he knew them before all crumbled down (their third year, if he remembered Kuroko's story correctly), would have he been able to avoid to look at those eyes? If he befriended them and showed them that in the world there were people who were stronger than them, would have that changed anything? Many times those thoughts invaded his mind and he couldn't shut them up, even he knew very well that it was simply impossible to go in the past and change the future.

Sighing, Kagami swallowed another portion of curry and narrowed his eyes, tasting a strange flavour in his mouth. "Coach... what did you put in this?" He asked, not remembering any fruit or vegetable that had that taste (Riko had a thing for putting strange things in the curry).

The girl lifted her eyes from her plate, grinning ear to ear and Kagami had a suddenly bad feeling. "I just put some pills in there, don't worry!"

In that moment the cheerful atmosphere in the room changed in a worried one, everyone stopped eating at once, looking wary first at their Coach then at their plates with eyes full of tears.

"Y-You put drugs here?" Hyuuga was already crying and was distancing himself from the curry with a green face. Kagami didn't need a genius to understand that he was going to throw up everything once he arrived at home, the redhead was thinking the same and, from the others' faces, they had the same plan too.

"Don't worry, I only put this new cocktail in Kagami's plate! It's a new recipe that I made!" Hearing that, everybody let out a relieved sigh and continued to eat. Well, everyone minus Kagami who was the one that looked green now.

"You put WHAT?!" He yelled, jumping and planning to go to the bathroom in that exact moment, he didn't care if he hurt Riko's feelings, he wasn't going to be her guinea pig, no way in hell!

However he suddenly felt like all his energies were drained out of him and he feel on his knees on the floor with a loud "THUD". He wanted to throw up, his legs were like jelly and he felt his head start to spin. It didn't help that his vision was fuzzy and the faces of his worried teammates were nearly unrecognisable.

"Kagami-kun, are you okay?" Kuroko's voice came from his right, but it seemed faraway and the words were so slow. Kagami tried to blink, but he was tired... black points started to invade his vision, and it seemed like they were chanting "go to sleep, go to sleep". He wasn't the type to listen to others, but it seemed sp easy, to close his eyes and take a quick nap.

Yeah, just a quick one... he'll wake up later and laugh with the other members of Seirin team of how much dumb he was to eat Coach's cooking... laugh and cry... sounded like a plan to him...

He didn't hear the voices any more and everything was covered in black. Closing his eyes sounded great. With a groan, his body fell on the right, his mind completely swallowed by the darkness.

Kagami woke up with the greatest headache of all the times and grumbled under his breath. What had happened? He was eating with his teammates, he was laughing and having fun when... the redhead suddenly realized: Coach's food! The ultimately evil weapon, one that could kill without you even knew about it... that's how he passed out! Who knew what that spawn of Lucifer could have put in his plate... he feared to know.

Shaking his head, he looked around him: that was his room and he was in his bed, the cover were actually warm and soft, surely Hyuuga and Mitobe brought him there to make him rest. He should thank them later, when his headache went away. He was also so going to yell to Coach once he saw her.

Something caught his eye and he forgot his anger, he instead narrowed his red eyes and sat up after making sure he wasn't going to throw up once he moved. Kagami, with wary movements, stood from the bed and began to walk, realizing that with each step his headache was disappearing. His room was the same but... there was something wrong here, he felt it. Where was his school uniform? Were was his photo with the member of Seirin team? And was his closet always so big? More than anything, his room was too _clean_. Not that he didn't do chores, but there was always some magazine or shirt on the floor, but everything was just... too in order, like he transferred for too short to feel he was at "home". But that wasn't possible, he lived there for more than two years, however what was that bad feeling in his chest? Maybe that was some kind of joke from Kuroko (the little bastard found fun to tease him and Kagami knew it very well)?

Kagami scratched his head and stopped suddenly, looking at his hand in disbelief and tentatively touched his hair again. Weren't they... too short? Not that he didn't like them like this, but he clearly remembered that he was planning to ask Hyuuga to cut them because they were too long. Maybe his senpais cut them for him? Well, it could be, but there was something not right, he could feel it in his bones. It wasn't fear or anything, just a solid weight on his chest that made him feel uncomfortable.

He exited his room, stepping on the corridor, noticing that there wasn't any photo on the wall, not even the nail to pin them there. He touched the white marble with his fingertips, feeling the roughness on his skin and searching any little hole, but he found none. It was like there never was something attached to it. Okay, that was the strangest thing, because he didn't think that his senpais could pull such a joke in such short time.

With a heavy heart, Kagami sighed and continued to walk, but each step seemed more difficult than the other, like his feet were made of steel instead of skin and bones, it seemed they were saying that they didn't want to go ahead.

Entering in the living room nearly gave him an heart-attack, since it was so _ordered_. Now he really began to think that there was surely something not right there. His senpais, it didn't matter how much Mitobe helped with the cleaning process, never left his house so clean. It looked nearly shining, like the ones you see on a publicity for furnishings.

"What the fuck?" Kagami cursed, taking an instinctively step back with sweat running down his spine. Okay, he needed to calm down and think. Pity that "think" and "calm down" weren't in his vocabulary.

"I need to reorganize my thoughts..." He whispered, stumbling in the bathroom with movements that could have impressed Aomine if the jerk was there, but thinking at Aomine wasn't good because just his face in Kagami's mind sparkled that anger he always felt when he was together with the dark skinned teen (and the sudden need to murder him).

The redhead shook his head and closed the door behind him, running to the sink and opened the water with hasty movements, chanting under his breath to calm down. He splashed the cold water on his face, wetting also his shirt but in that moment he didn't care, he just wanted to wake up from what it looked like a dream.

However, once he lifted his head, he let out a scream that scared the birds on the roof and made them fly away, echoing in the building like someone was getting murdered.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Kagami yelled at the mirror, touching his face with shaky hands and pinched his cheeks, hoping that that nightmare to disappear in that exact moment. In front of him there wasn't a monster or a ghost (he would have liked it more), there was – obviously – himself. But it wasn't exactly himself: it was a younger version of him, with shorter hair, short height (but still tall for Japan standards), with less pronounced muscles and a kid face. It was the third-year version of himself, and he was a first-year high school student, dammit! Plus he was wearing that stupid red t-shirt that Alex bought him like a goodbye gift with a girl in bikini and tiger ears on it and a "Make me Roar 3" printed under the beautiful lady. He clearly remembered to have burnt that shirt once he arrived to Japan.

"THIS IS BETTER BE A FUCKING NIGHTMARE!" He screamed again, proceeding to torture himself to wake himself up.

It turned out that it was all true, since Kagami didn't wake up after punching, pinching, slapping himself and nearly crushing his head against the wall in desperation. Plus once he found his cellphone he clearly read 5th March 20**, so it meant that he was fucked.

"How did this happened...?" Kagami asked himself, sitting on the couch, with his hands against his face and the cellphone forgotten besides him. His first year of high school wasn't a dream, he knew that, it was too realistic to be one, but even if he knew that, there was nothing that could explain why he suddenly went back in time.

Yesterday they were laughing, chatting and joking... what did went wrong? Kagami thought to the other night... the usual bickering between Hyuuga and Kiyoshi, Kuroko who continued to disappear, Izuki's horrible puns, Koganei who translated Mitobe's language, Furihata and Fukuda that were trying to persuade Kawahara to tell them about the girl he was crushing on, Tsuchida who was speaking with his girlfriend on the phone with that smile said "I love this woman", Riko's food... Wait. Kagami nearly fell out the couch from how much he jumped high, but he quickly regained his balance, thanking whoever was up there to not let anyone see his dumb self (especially those jerks from the Generation of Miracles). That was the solution! Coach put some pills in his food and made him eat it, so he went back in time! One could say he was delusional, but it was the only possible explanation for all that mess.

And, if his cellphone was stating the truth, he didn't even take the exam to enter in his third middle school year. What to do now? Was he going to repeat everything? Be a loner in middle school and deciding to join Seirin in high school? Meeting Kuroko, Coach, captain, and everyone else? Fight with the Generation of Miracles until they understood that how they behaved was wrong? Have to see their broken smiles when they thought nobody was looking?

That thought made him stop on his track (he didn't even realize that he was walking in the first place). The Generation of Miracles. An idea began to crept in his mind. No he shouldn't put hand were he wasn't supposed to, he couldn't change the past, no matter how hard he wanted. But... was that really true?

Kagami sprinted to the drawer beside the television, opening it and throwing all the useless papers on the ground, never glancing at it twice (even if he knew he was going to put them in place once he calmed down). After what it seemed ages, he finally found what he wanted: the pamphlets of middle schools that his father sent him once he arrived in Japan and began to search through them. The not-so-past him chose to enter Maou Middle School, a school situated near his apartment that didn't need too much study to get in, but now... there it was! With shaky hands he opened Teikou Middle School pamphlet, reading through all the description, Kagami snorted at the "victory is everything" and shook out his mind the imagine of Akashi's dual eye colour. The kanji were difficult, but thanks to Coach, Momoi (bless those women) and sometimes Midorima (when he had nothing to do, even if even a child could say that he was concerned for Kagami's grades), so it was easier for him to read, he actually didn't find any particular difficulty.

He knew he shouldn't put hand to the past, but those eyes in different colour haunted him, begging him to be saved from their fate that was already written if he didn't intervene. His mind was telling him that it wasn't his business, but his heart was screaming at him to move his ass and do something for those boys who thought that nobody was stronger than them and were slowly descending in the hatred. Still debating with himself he lifted his head and his eyes found the only photography he had in the house in that moment: a beautiful woman with a slight tan, full lips curled in a bright smile, a big chest (once Aomine made a comment about it and he punched him in the face), long, red hair moved by the wind, deep chocolate eyes that seemed to look in the watcher's soul (he took his red eyes from his father) and that aura of innocent that characterized her. His beautiful mother who passed away when he was little and didn't understand what "death" and "cancer" meant, but when it happened he felt so lost that the feeling still burnt in his chest. He didn't remember much of her, but one thing he had impressed in his memory was her angelic voice that spoke to him with such gentleness, never getting angry or sad, always smiling and joking even when she was at one step from death.

" _Taiga, when you don't know what to do, remember that I'll always be proud of you and it doesn't matter how things will turn out, if you feel that you need to do something, do it, it's better cry over spilled milk than regretting to haven't done anything._ " It was one of the few phrases he remembered, but in that moment it warmed his heart. Knowing that she would still be proud of him whatever thing he decided to do was reassuring.

"Thanks mom." Kagami whispered, kissing the photo with a bright smile that matched his mother's and caressed the frame for some seconds before making up his mind and stood up, walking to the couch to take his cellphone.

He closed his eyes, remembering all the things that made him want to change the actual situation and he asked himself if it was worth it: Kuroko's emotionless eyes that could bright more than anyone's when he did something good, Kise's rare truly smiles, Aomine's laugh, Midorima's tsundereness that always hid his true feelings, Murasakibara's happy facial expressions when he saw something he liked and Akashi's friendship that once you had it, it was difficult to break it. Yeah, if he could see that things forever, what he was planning to do was worth it.

Dialling the number, Kagami waited three exact seconds before someone took the phone call and the familiar voice echoed in his head, making the redhead smile unconsciously.

" _Taiga! You finally called, young man!_ " His dad voice was happy, but Kagami could heard the tiredness behind that cheerful tone (Kise did the same thing).

"Dad! Yeah, sorry, everything happened so suddenly that I haven't had a minute to rest..." He didn't know why he felt so awkward to talk with his dad and he hoped the old man didn't notice it. "But if you're tired I can call you later."

" _No, no, no, it's nice to hear you! It's just work, but nothing you have to worry about!_ _So, what did you want to tell me?_ "

"Ah, yes, do you remember the pamphlet you gave me? I think I found a school I may like..."

" _That's brilliant! Tell me the name and I'll immediately ask for the paper works!_ "

Kagami stood silent for a few seconds, asking himself if it was what he wanted and that he couldn't go back once he said it. He could forget about his "mission" and live without thoughts until high school... but it just needed one glance from his mother for making up his mind.

" _Taiga?_ " His father worried voice shook him out from his thoughts and he laughed nervously, wondering for how much he stared in the nothing.

"Sorry, dad, where were we?"

" _You were going to tell me the name of your school!_ " Kagami could see his old man with a frown on his face and he laughed quietly in his mind, but decided to finally reveal his decision that – he was sure – was going to change his future.

"I decided that I want to go to Teikou Middle School."

* * *

 **Author's note: My new multi-chapter featuring GOM/Kagami! I wanted to do a time-travel story and I finally have the occasion to do it! I always wanted to fix Teikou Era and now I have the opportunity!**

 **It's always AnonymousXY's fault, her stories are too good, you can't not love them!**

 **M-Rated things will NOT appear soon because this is slow-burn! (I can hear screams of disappointment)**

 **If you leave a comment I'll be really happy, this is only the prologue and I'm sorry if it didn't happen many things... I'll promise the next chapter will be better!**


	2. Study and Fight

In the following two weeks the only thing Kagami did was study, eat, sleep, eat and study again. It was the first (and probably the last) time in his life that he actually used all his energies for something that wasn't basketball. He went to the local library and made friends with the librarian, a lovely seventy years old man who was a human history book, he knew more facts than what was written in the books and he was actually pretty helpful to Kagami, who thanked him by bringing him something new to eat everyday. Still, the redhead continued to have problems in Math (who cared of what was the best method to find the _x_?), but he get better in English, once he understood the rules he found the grammatical easier than he thought (well, that was also thanks the lessons Coach forced him to attend, but that's beyond the point). Japanese was still hard, however he had his first year of high school that somehow helped him, so he tried his best in that subject even if sometimes the people of the quarter thought that the library was infested by ghosts since Kagami shouted things like "How the hell am I supposed to read this?!" or the "NO! I have done it wrong again!", but that was because the librarian let him stay even after the closing time. Once happened that the redhead was so tired that he fell asleep on the books, waking up past midnight hearing strange noises – the ones you always hear when you're home alone – and nearly had an heart-attack when the smiling librarian appeared out of nowhere (seriously, Kagami swore that that old man was one of Kuroko's relatives). Since that he get wary and tried to not fall asleep in that place ever again.

The day of the exam he was nervous – he couldn't hide it – and he looked like he was plotting a murder (many children cried when they saw him when he walked in front of them) but in reality he was muttering under his breath all his studies, hoping to enter in Teikou and to not destroy all his efforts because he was too stupid to remember something he passed weeks to study. That would be embarrassing.

Trying to calm his nerves, Kagami looked to the other students which were beside him, waiting patiently for their turn (it was decided that there was going to be an oral exam of thirty minutes and the rest was up to the committee to decide if admitting him or not): they seemed calm and collected, re-passing on a book or sitting patiently on a chair, never taking a second glance of him. There were... four, five if he included himself and he didn't know if that made him more nervous or relieved.

Kagami thought again at the reasons of why he was doing that: saving the Generation of Miracles from themselves. Since they had the same age as him, there was the possibility that they were in the same class as him and he was a bit worried at that fact: what if he couldn't act normally with them? After all he was a stranger to them in that period, they still didn't know him and he couldn't just sit besides them and begin a conversation like it was nothing, he wasn't that type of person plus he didn't know what to talk about except basketball, but he didn't know if they would like the argument. From what he remember from what Kuroko told him, Aomine already had the mentality of "the only who can beat me is me" even if not as bad as when Kagami first met him, but the others? Damn, why didn't he ask Kuroko for more details. Well, it wasn't like he had planned that trip in the past, but it could have been useful knowing more about the Generation of Miracles before be thrown in his third year of middle school.

"Kagami Taiga." A strict voice interrupted his thoughts, making him jump on his seat and looked to the teacher who exited from the classroom where the exam was taken. Glancing around him he was surprised to see that he was the last: he was so immerse in thoughts that he didn't noticed the other students begin called to take the exam, leaving him the only one in the empty corridor.

Taking a deep breath and repeating to himself why he was there he stood up, fire blazing in his orbs that both surprised and intrigued the teacher in front of him, but she didn't say anything, just mentioning him to follow her in the class, walking ahead of him.

Kagami widened his eyes when he entered in the room: it wasn't nothing special, there were three teachers, one man and two women, who looked serious and intimidating, but there wasn't nothing special in the furnishing, just a chair to him to sit down and a teacher desk in front of him. There was tension in that room, maybe it was his, but in that moment he couldn't know, he walked to the teachers and gave a small bow.

"Please, sit down, Kagami-kun." One of them said, the same one that called him before. Kagami sat down on the chair, his hands on his knees and a tense frown on his face, shifting his eyes from one teacher to the other, trying to understand their emotions behind their blank expressions. He smelled power coming from them, it wasn't physical strength like the one he sensed from the Generation of Miracles, it was more mental, but it was one of the strongest he had the pleasure (or displeasure, it depended on how one looked at it) to feel. He liked that, challenges were his food and that gave him a shot of adrenaline directly in his veins, relaxing his muscles and his lips curved in a feral grin, but it wasn't anything scary, it was a demonstration of strength, like he was saying "here I am, ask what you want, I can answer at everything".

A glimpse of surprise passed in the teachers' faces, but none of them said a word, continuing to observe the movements of the boy in front of them. Finally, the man coughed and pierced Kagami with his intense gaze. "Kagami-kun, you're from America, right?"

The redhead nodded. "Yes, sir."

"Then explain to me, why we should permit you to enter in this school, especially after seeing your previous grades that, no offence, aren't so spectacular."

Kagami knew that they would ask him that question, it was obvious. He wasn't brilliant, he barely avoided to fail his previous year, so he understood the reluctance of the teachers. The faces of six coloured boys with rainbow colours popped in his mind. Yes, he was doing this for them, he shouldn't forget that.

After taking a deep breath, he opened his mouth to begin to tell his reasons, obviously leaving out that he was from the future and that he wanted to stop the Generation of Miracles to become monsters.

Kagami knew he could make it, he was really sure, after all those hours studying and loosing sleep on books, he would have been a real _BaKagami_ if he wouldn't make it. What he didn't take in account was that he scored 93 points on the exam. It really came as a shock when they told him via phone that he nearly dropped the object. Obviously after he spluttered his "thanks", he even went to the old librarian with a lasagna to celebrate. From what the secretary told him, the teachers found his speech full of emotions and will to learn (well, it wasn't exactly true, but he didn't say it), she also pointed out that he would have fitted in the school because his "thirst of victory", whatever it meant. Kagami didn't actually care what the teachers thought about him, he made it and that was what mattered.

"So, Taiga-kun, I think that you won't come here any more now that you entered in the school you wanted." The old librarian said with a small smile on his face. He wasn't sad or angry, just truthful happy for the younger boy for his passing and for the delicious lasagna he was eating.

Kagami blushed at that statement, looking down feeling guilty. It was true, he just came there to study for his exams because he hadn't the right books, but now he already ordered his new school books (because even if he wanted to help the Generation of Miracles he needed to study, just enough to not fail any class since he wanted to have the summer free) so he wouldn't come here any more. It was a pity, he really became to like that place, but he had a mission to achieve at any cost, even if he felt bad to leave the old librarian to himself, he helped him so much in that weeks with his studies, guilty was eating him alive.

The man laughed and patted one of Kagami's shoulders in a friendly gesture with a cheeky smile on his face. "Don't worry, Taiga-kun, I already knew, you're easy to read."

Kagami blushed at that and muttered a "I'm not" under his breath, making the old man laugh again after finishing the last piece of lasagna in his plate. They were eating on a room attached to the library, which was the "house" of the librarian. It seemed like the old man could live there to take of the library, it was a small place and it smelled like inks and books, but it was warm and comfortable. Kagami didn't come there often, but he liked it, it had the same feeling of his house in the "future".

"Taiga-kun," the librarian called him and the redhead focused his attention to him. "Whatever reason made you want to enter in that school, make sure to don't screw up, okay? After all if you do, all your works in those weeks would be thrown out the window." The old man had a gentle expression on his face, but behind his eyes there was a hint of mischief, like he was having fun to friendly mock Kagami.

"Old man!" The redhead groaned, then grinned like he was accepting a challenge, an aura of power suddenly radiated from him. "Of course I won't screw up, who do you think I am?!"

After that they both laughed and continued to talk about everything, like if Kagami had yet to buy his uniform, the lessons he was going to take, the librarian's past and things like that, knowing very well that that was a goodbye.

Kagami looked in the mirror and seemed to like what he saw: the uniform was white, blue and with hints of grey, the emblem of Teikou Middle School was printed on his heart. It fit perfectly, he had to admit. Well, after all even Murasakibara had found an uniform of his size, so he would have been really surprised if there wasn't one of his. His red eyes sparkled in joy, thankfully he was able to grow out of his habit to pass the night without sleep even for a minute when exited for something, or his first day of middle school would have been really tiring and he wasn't sure if it was a good idea to present himself to a class with deep, black circles under his eyes, especially if there was a member of the Generation of Miracles. First impression was what mattered, right? At least, that was what he thought now, since his first meeting with the colourful rainbow didn't go exactly well: Kuroko scared the shit out of him, he challenged Kise in a one-on-one (which he lost by the way), he wrote his name on Midorima's tapped hand, Aomine told him that "his light was too deem" (whatever that meant, Kagami still had no idea how that jerk's mind worked), Murasakibara stopped a basketball match between him and Himuro, but the worst happened with Akashi, he still had nightmares because of those scissors, damn the mighty midget and his scary second personality.

He couldn't believe that he actually got up early just to make himself presentable for school, he showered, he ate some breakfast (which meant that his portion was four times bigger than a normal persons's), prepared his lunch, brushed his teeth, put his uniform, fought nearly ten minutes with the tie to fasten it and finally put the ring that Himuro gave him around his neck for everybody to see it. Someone could say that it was just plastic, but for Kagami it valued more than gold. The redhead knew that he needed to talk to Himuro, but he couldn't do nothing now that his brother was in America and he was in Japan, Kagami could just wait for Himuro to come there then he would be able to speak to him, wondering if he could reason with his brother without having to wait the final of the Winter Cup.

Kagami shook his head, he didn't need to think about Himuro now, he had other problems to think about, like how to not make a fool of himself in front of the Generation of Miracles if he encountered one today. Yeah, he entered in Teikou Middle School for them, but it couldn't speak to them without creating suspiciousness, especially from the rainbow heads. Observing himself in the mirror he couldn't help but cringe: his hair screamed "gangster" and his eyes seemed to glare to every living thing that came in front of them, his heavy aura of power wasn't helping either, but maybe that was a good thing, he didn't want to be made fun of by the others, so bullies should stay away from him, or so he hoped.

Realizing that he was only loosing time and that arriving late at his first of school wasn't a good thing, he grabbed his school bag and exited his house after locking the door behind him (one was never sure what could happen), throwing himself in the morning traffic. He was happy that he didn't need to take the train or a school-bus since Teikou was only twenty minutes from his house, first because he could save some money, second because he really didn't want to encounter the Japanese time rush. Kagami shivered, he still remembered the time were his senpais forced him and the other first years to buy a sandwich for them, and it was ending with their deaths if it wasn't for Kuroko and his misdirection. God bless his shadow.

After walking for a bit, he realized that he wasn't the only one with the Teikou uniform and that many other students were going to the school, chatting with each other or simply reading a book (Kagami still didn't understand how they didn't slam their heads against a pole). Suddenly all the nervousness that he forgot because of his studies rushed on him like a torrent, making him sweat even if it wasn't hot. Could he do it? Was he able to save them? Or was he going to fail like the idiot everyone claimed him to be?

Kagami stopped himself when he realized he was in front of the school gates and looked at it: majestic was the word to describe that building. It seemed to shine under the sun, but there was a tension around it that made the redhead want to run. It was suffocating, he didn't like it and he surely didn't feel that some weeks before when he took the exam, maybe his head was so full of facts that he didn't realize it, but that wasn't possible, his senses never failed him. Maybe... it was because of the students? It was possible, even so there was something else...

His thoughts were cut off when, with the corner of the eye, he saw a bunch of light blue hair in the crowd of students that happily (and some not-so-happily) entered in the school. Kagami's body went still but with the eyes he tried to catch a glimpse of that brilliant colour, but he wasn't lucky. Maybe he had imagined it? But such blue, he saw such tonality only one time in his life...

The sudden ring of the bell made him jump and realized that he was going to be late if he continued to remain in front of the gates. Cursing, he began to walk fast to the entrance, clutching his bag on his shoulder, the ring around his neck let shined because of the sun and many students slowed their tracks to look at the redhead, but it wasn't fear what they were feeling, it was awe, like they just saw something so beautiful that they couldn't help but admire. All of that happened much to Kagami's obliviousness, who nearly tripped on his own foot while searching for the teachers room, since the secretary told him to go there before enter in his classroom.

The redhead followed the poor drawn map in his hands that one of the janitor made for him some minutes before. He wasn't understanding it very well, but it was still better than nothing. Grumbling under his breath, he realized that he had chosen the wrong corridor and he was forced to go back on his steps, totally missing a violet head walking behind him once he turned his head. His thoughts, however, were all for the damned room. How could it be difficult to find it?!

Finally, it seemed like someone up there listened to him since he arrived, totally random, in front of a room were it was written in clearly kanjis "teachers room". Kagami nearly cried when he read it, but quickly composed himself. After a deep breath he grasped the knob and turned it, entering in a normal room full of papers, computers and some teachers who talked with each other or furiously wrote something on a paper, giving no attention to the redhead. Kagami couldn't help but be annoyed by that, however he forced himself to relax. Glaring at a teacher until death wasn't good, he repeated in his mind.

"Uhm... excuse me, is there Tsukishima-sensei?" He asked to no one in particular, scanning the entire room for an answer. Nobody seemed to have heard him and Kagami was starting to repeat the question when an hand grasped his shoulder firmly. Looking down, the redhead saw the woman who didn't speak much in his exam, the one beside the man and the other teacher who called him first. It was a small woman, there wasn't nothing particular about her, but Kagami felt a shiver ran down his spine when he looked in her emotionless black eyes, they were like voids and seemed like they wanted to suck his life away. In that moment Kagami understood that that was Tuskishima-sensei, his home-room teacher, and started to regret his decision to come in that school.

"I've waited for you, Kagami-kun, please follow me." Her voice was cold as ice and the redhead understood that it wasn't a good idea having her as an enemy. Why all the girls he encountered were that scary? Was the universe mocking him?

Kagami silently walked behind his teacher, waiting for her to speak up, he feared for his life if he said something dumb.

"Today," her voice echoed in the corridor, making the redhead's skin crawl, "all the students are free from lessons, but only for this day, this school doesn't need any more troublemakers, we already have enough." She watched how Kagami shifted uncomfortably, but still looked in her eyes. It seemed like she was annoyed by one, or more, "troublemakers" and was warning him "if you cause trouble, I'm going to give you hell" she said with her piercing gaze.

"I understand." He replied and was relieved when the teacher gave him a satisfied nod.

"Wait here for a bit, I'll introduce you in the class." She said opening the classroom in front of them where it was written "3-D". Kagami tried to remain calm. If one of the Generation of Miracles was inside he could simply ignore him until he was able to have a conversation with him (or worst, them) without trying to kill him. The rainbow heads gave him that effect.

Since the door was closed, Kagami could only heard some phrases, like "-Oh, is she absent? That's a pity..." and "Is he skipping classes again?!" but he didn't catch the names very well, so he waited patiently, trying (and failing) to calm his nerves, thinking at basketball or cute kittens. Luckily, kittens always worked.

"This year we will have a new student, Kagami-kun please enter." The teacher raised her voice for him to hear and, after taking another deep breath, he turned the knob of the door.

The inside of the classroom was plain, there was nothing extraordinary in it, all the attention of the students was directed at him, their judging eyes seemed to bore a hole in his head and the redhead shifted uncomfortably. He quickly scanned the room but he saw no rainbow head in the crowd, even if there were three empty desks. Kagami didn't know if he felt relieved or annoyed, after all he entered in that school for a reason, but he didn't know if he could face without begin troubled a member of the Generation of Miracles. With his mind set on "luck", he thanked the teacher and grasped the chalk she was giving him and began to write his name on the board, hearing a quiet murmur at his back, but he couldn't understand well the words so he hoped that those were good things. Finding stupid his nervousness, especially if there wasn't a rainbow head in the room, he turned to the class with a grin printed on his face, eyes shining like flames and the ring around his neck moved a bit because of his sudden movement.

"My name is Kagami Taiga, I'm from America, is nice to meet you." He made a quick bow to the class, then he met his teacher's eyes who nodded. "Take care of me." Kagami finally said, deciding to not add anything else to his presentation, if someone was curious he would respond, at least he had a reason to start a conversation.

The teacher clapped his hands together and pointed to the three empty seats. "Choose one, sadly there are two students absent, well, one of them we already know where he is," her eyes narrowed dangerously when she said those words, but continued nonetheless, "if you're unlucky enough you'll meet him." Kagami frowned at those words, a teacher shouldn't say those words, but decided it was better to not point it out at his first day of school, so he just nodded and chose randomly, since all the seats were at the last row, walking past the students who looked at him with curiosity but also fright. It seemed like he scared them, great.

Letting the bag fall on the desk, Kagami posed a under his chin and observed the petals of the cherry blossom that were blooming outside the window. It was going to be a long year, especially if his classmates ignored him like they were doing in that moment.

Kagami never felt so relived to hear the bell rang signalling the begin of lunch break. None of the other students talked to him, they just glanced to him every now and then, but when he met their gaze they quickly returned to their discussions. What were they thinking? That he would kill them? Yeah, like it was possible. Well, it wasn't the first time that someone thought bad of him at their first meeting, he didn't look like a "good guy" to hang out with and he knew that, but he didn't like the cold shoulder he was receiving. He wondered if the members of the Generation of Miracles had the same treatment, then he let out a chuckle. Of course not, they were the "stars" of the school, nobody hated them. He even heard something about a "Kise Ryouta Fan Club" and repressed a shiver: fan girls were scary. He still remembered the time when Kise asked – forced – him to go to shopping with him, they found themselves cornered by a group of hormonal teenagers and Kagami couldn't recall for how many hours they ran and hid, but after that he was so tired he didn't even eat anything for dinner. Kise apologized something like a million of times for that accident.

Remembering how the model nearly cried while asking for his forgiveness, brought a small smile on Kagami's lips. It was in those moments that he didn't see the broken light in Kise's eyes, but just the teenager boy he was and not the one he pretended to be, because among all the Generation of Miracles the cheerful blond that sometimes looked like a lost puppy was the one most hurt one. He started modelling since young age and was forced to grow up before anyone else, his work always blocked his way for fun. It happened more than once that Kise arrived in the middle of the night at his house, asking if he could stay there because he lost the last train for Kanagawa. That dumb idiot.

Kagami shook his head. He shouldn't think at the past (or was that the future?) and continued to walk in the huge garden of Teikou Middle School. Seriously, someone (like him) could easily get lost in a place like that! He just wanted to eat in peace, without judging eyes on him, so he started searching some good and isolated place, but luck didn't seem on his side.

Kagami was starting to think about the delicious meal he had made when a cry of pain distracted him. In a dark corner some meters ahead of there was a group of seven students were cornering another one. Kagami couldn't see who it was, but that guy knew how to move! The punch that connected with one of the other guy's chin was awesome, those were the movements of a fighter, someone who knew where to attack to hurt.

The redhead wasn't able to see the guy in the middle well, he just saw a bunch of grey hair that dodged a kick directed on his side and threw a punch to that guy, which hit the shoulder. But grey hair wasn't stopping, he seemed like an animal in search of vengeance, he turned to another boy and kicked him on a leg making him fall on the ground.

Kagami furrowed his eyebrows, a sense of deja-vu washed on him. Grey hair was too familiar, that snarl... those movements... where had he seen something like that? While he was trying to remember why that face seemed familiar to him, the guy with the swollen chin arrived behind grey hair, grasping his arms and making the boy howl in pain.

"We finally caught you... now we can have fun." The one with the hurt leg walked to him, a feral grin painted on his face and his face was contorted in anger.

"You bastards!" It was the moment grey hair opened his mouth that Kagami remembered where he knew that guy. _Shit_ , was the only thought he could manage to form. Of course he knew him, how stupid could he be?! It wasn't only the Generation of Miracles who went to Teikou Middles School, but sometimes he forgot it! It were the grey hair that distracted him, however he called himself an idiot to not realize it! Sure, the hair were different, but that snarl and those ferocious ash coloured eyes were still the same. He seemed smaller and less dangerous than what he remembered, however Kagami knew it was him. Haizaki Shougo was some meters from him and was going to be beaten from a bunch of guys.

Now, normally a person would quiet ran to a teacher or simply go away, but the redhead wasn't "normal". It was true that his primary mission was to save the Generation of Miracles from themselves, but there was something that wasn't letting him go away from that scene. Haizaki was a bastard, that was true, however that wasn't a good excuse to let him be beaten by a bunch of guys. Kagami didn't know the grey haired boy, nor he wanted to, but he surely remembered how good Haizaki was at playing basketball, his ability to steal the movements of other players was extraordinary, if he wasn't such an ass Kagami thought that maybe they could have been friends. Yeah, as if.

The redhead wanted to slap himself in the face. He knew that he couldn't away from there, it wasn't in his DNA to leave someone who needed help on his own. More than that he didn't like when a bunch of people ganged up to beat up someone else. It was stupid and it made his blood boil.

Kagami knew he was going to regret that decision, but he let his bag fall on the ground nonetheless, trying to not let it move too much or else he had to say goodbye to his lunch.

"Damn, and this is only the first day." He mumbled to himself, lifting up the sleeves of his uniform and wondered if someone was watching him in that moment they would have surely thought at a treating movement.

Well, now he needed to stop his thoughts, because it was time to beat someone up.

Haizaki was having a shitty day.

The girl he slept with the other night threw him out of his house after he said that he had had better nights, leaving him without a yen and with the mind still foggy because of the alcohol he drank the day before which gave him the worst headache of his life. He was still pissed once he got home and the yelling of his mother didn't help either, she was bitching about how he shouldn't stay away for the night without telling her or something like that. Seriously, did she really think he was listening to her?

The cold shower he took calmed down his nerves, however once he was the bruises on his back he couldn't help but curse. That fucking bitch even scratched him! It was like an animal found funny to play with his skin. God damn.

And to make things worse, today was the first day of school, which filled him with joy. Yeah, joy and puke. He really couldn't wait to see again the faces of those jerks of the Generation of Miracles with their fucking rainbow hairs. Especially Kise, he hated that blond guy with all his heart, first because he took his spot on the team second because, after he quit the team, people began to call the group "Generation of Miracles". It went without saying that that name was so lame, but he didn't like how people forgot about him so quickly. He could enter in the team again, but he wasn't sure if Akashi was going to like that. My goodness, that midget! If someone told him two years ago that a short redhead with serious mental problems was going to scare him he would have laughed, but once he encountered Akashi Seijuurou he quickly changed his minf. There was something in him that made Haizaki fear him, it wasn't the name "Akashi", which everyone knew it belonged to one of the richest families of Japan, but that cold, dark aura sometimes appeared around him. Haizaki was violent and liked to skip school, but he wasn't stupid, he knew very well when a person was dangerous, it was like sixth sense and he also knew that Midorima felt that too, so he understood that when Akashi came to him "asking" him to quit the team he didn't have another choice. It was an order, a pure, calm order that hid a warning: "if you don't quit, you're going to regret it". Ah, how much he hated that redhead, but he hated himself more for listening to him, even if he knew that the choice he made was the safest.

Haizaki grumbled under his breath when he looked at the clock: it was nearly time for lunch break. Well, it wasn't like he was going to take the first periods either, the teacher hated him with all her heart and there was no way he was going to listen to her talk about "not cause troubles that year". Yeah, like he could that.

When he arrived at school, the bell rang signalling the begin of lunch break and Haizaki decided to search for a good spot to take a nap. All that screaming made him sleepy.

Sadly his resolve was shattered when a punch missed his face for few millimetres, and all thanks to his good reflexes. He furrowed his eyebrows and looked around him. Seven students were circling him and, without his notice, they were pretty hidden in one of the darkest spot of the school, so no annoying teacher that could stop the imminent fight. Not that he didn't like it, he needed to stretch his muscles a bit and he was tired of screaming women.

"Eh... what a warm welcome." Haizaki chuckled, looking properly to the students around him. He didn't know who they were, except the one on the middle who he clearly remembered to have beaten up some days before in a street fight. That guy went down after a few punches, he was so pitiful that Haizaki didn't even beat him with much strength. Now he wished to have broken some of the other's teeth.

"Haizaki, I'm going to take revenge for what you did to me, you bastard." That guy growled, but he looked like a kid that tried to behave like an adult. What a horrible sight.

"I won't go easy on you even if you flatter me." Haizaki joked, his feral grin clearly showed how serious he was and some of the other guys seemed uncertain if run or stay there to see what was going to happen.

"Son of a bitch," the guy barred his teeth and gave a little nod to the other students, "destroy him."

Haizaki didn't wait for the others to move, he punched the leader of that little gang on the chin making him stumble, then he proceeded to take care of the others. They were clumsy, obviously they didn't fight often, it was a easy to look for openings. The only reason why Haizaki had difficulty taking them down was their number: seven were many even for him, once he took one down, another was already on his feet trying to attack him.

Haizaki reached too slowly at a kick that missed his side for pure luck, letting him punch the guy who tried to hurt him in the shoulder and was satisfied when he heard the other howl in pain. Before another one could balance himself, Haizaki kicked him on a leg making him fall. He was getting tired, but he wasn't going to lose against a bunch of idiots.

Haizaki stepped back when a punch flew in his direction, that his mistake. Before he could react, a pair of hands sneaked under his arms and he understood that he was trapped. He howled in pain when the leader of the little gang twisted his shoulder and Haizaki tried to kick him but his attempts were futile.

"We finally caught you... now we can have fun." The one with the hurt leg said, a grin plastered on his mouth and Haizaki wished to rip his teeth out.

"You bastards!" He snarled instead, knowing very well that he was fucked. He couldn't wait to hear his mother bitching about his new bruises once he got home.

When that guy lifted a hand ready to punch Haizaki straight in the face, the grey haired teen prepared himself for the pain, his eyes plastered on his attacker's face promising him endless suffering once this was over. However pain never came.

Haizaki widened his eyes when the guy in front of him flew some meters away from him, falling on the ground with a loud "Thud". Everybody was shocked and the guy who was trapping him loosened his grip, giving Haizaki the chance to get free with a elbow on his face, successfully knocking him out. That seemed to wake the others from their daydreaming and they began to attack both him and his "saviour".

Haizaki looked at the boy who helped him and nearly received a punch for how much he was thrown off guard: a body of an athlete, red hair much more intense of Akashi's, flaming eyes, strange double-eyebrows, a ring around his neck that shined under the sun. He never saw that guy before, but the aura around him was intoxicating, it leaked power and Haizaki felt like he was watching a feral tiger in action, quick, aimed punches were landing on their attackers, making them fall on the ground passed out.

It took lees than a minute to win that fight and Haizaki didn't really do anything.

"Are you fine?" The tiger asked, his eyes showing real concern for him, something that never happened and that made Haizaki pause for a moment, but that didn't last long.

"'Tch, of course, I'm not a damsel in distress," he growled, throwing knifes with his eyes to that stranger, "I would have won without you." He wasn't going to say thank you to him, he didn't ask any help, if that guy was searching a thankful person he saved the wrong guy.

However the tiger didn't get angry or annoyed, he chuckled like he was expecting that response. "Of course you would."

Said that, the tiger turned around and began to walk to what seemed like a bag, without yelling or anything else, like it didn't matter what Haizaki did. That guy just helped him because he wanted, not because he was searching a fight or anything along those lines. What a strange person.

"Oi!" The word left Haizaki's mouth before he could form a serious thought and the tiger turned briefly to him, a confused expression on his face, like he didn't understand why Haizaki was calling him. Well, that made two of them.

"Who the hell are you?"

The tiger smiled and Haizaki swore that he saw a pair of angel wings behind him. What the hell?! Was he an angel? But before he could process any further, the redhead was already speaking and Haizaki nearly didn't hear his answer, luckily it seemed that fate gave him a hand for once.

"It's Kagami, Kagami Taiga."

* * *

 **Author's note:** **I'm sorry if there wasn't many action in this chapter, I promise that there will be in the next ones!**

 **Before you ask, yes, those were Kuroko and Murasakibara's cameos!**

 **I don't plan to make any OC's relevant, so don't worry, they won't appear often, I just needed to create the ones that appear in this chapter because I needed them XD**

 **Hope you liked this chapter!**


	3. Boy and Girl

"Fuck, you again?!"

Those were the words that Kagami first heard in the morning of his second day of school. The previous day, after he and Haizaki beat up that bunch of students, Kagami managed to only give his name to the other, before they saw a storm of yelling teachers running towards them with angry expressions. It took less than a second for him and Haizaki to fly away from the "crime scene", telepathic choosing to go in different directions to confuse the teachers and avoiding their wrath because, even if Kagami admitted that he enjoyed fighting alongside with Haizaki, he really didn't want to destroy his scholastic career the first day. Thankfully the teachers took care of the beaten up students first so the two of them managed to run away easily. Kagami hid himself in the library, deciding it was the best spot to eat in peace and, let's face it, what "bully" would go willing in a library? The rest of the day was uneventful, the seats beside him remained empty but he didn't care much about them, deciding to let his mind rest and waited for the adrenaline to stop running in his veins. It was annoying how that fight triggered his animal instincts. Once he got home, Kagami was surprised to see how tired he was and laid on his bed, his mind full of thoughts. He understood that, even if his mind remembered all the stamina he had in high school, his current body wasn't able to take the effort, so he needed to train himself to be able to face other opponents – probably the Generation of Miracles - in the future. That was the reason why that morning he woke up at five and ran for an hour, before doing a shower to relax his muscles. He didn't remember how hard it was to gain stamina, especially now that he was alone without Coach who made him a schedule. Damn, he needed to be careful to avoid strain on his body, but he wanted to be able to do the same things he could when he was in the "future". He was surprised that he missed Coach so much, at least she could have been able to help him, now she didn't even know who he was. That really was a pain.

Kagami thought a bit about Haizaki too: the other boy wasn't so dangerous like he knew him, he was really different from the "Haizaki" he spoke with – more like argued – when he was in high school. Maybe he could be saved too? But how could he go closer to him? He just saw Haizaki for a moment and they spoke two words to each other, plus that was a total coincidence, there was no way he could approach Haizaki in school, most likely because the other boy would just shove him away, and there was something in him that screamed "lone wolf". There was no way Kagami could save him if he couldn't speak with him, so he decided to focus on the Generation of Miracles instead.

However, fate seemed to have a different plan for him. Just after he sat down in his seat and began to look outside the window, the door was slammed open by an incredible force that made him jump and the whole class fell in an uncomfortable silence. Kagami turned his head and the vision seemed to want to mock him so much that he dropped his jaw.

Haizaki stood on the doorway, a pissed look on his face and messy grey hair that continued to go in front of his eyes, which he tired repentantly to shoot them away with an hand but deciding to let them where they were because they stubbornly returned to their original position. His hand was clasped around a bag that he carried on a shoulder in a threatening manner. His whole pose screamed "danger" and "don't piss me off", in fact, when he walked between the desks, all the students scrambled away, letting him pass without difficulty, fear clearly written on their faces.

Haizaki was nearly arrived at his seat – the one beside Kagami's – when his eyes found the redhead and they widened in surprise, his body stiffen and he halted his steps, his expression the same as Kagami's (but he was able to control himself and not gape).

"Fuck, you again?!" Was what left Haizaki's mouth after ten seconds, his face contorted in a snarl and he clenched his fist, seeming ready to start a fight. Woah, no good, Kagami didn't want that! He quickly regained his composure, trying to seem nonchalant and less surprised.

"Ah! You're the one of yesterday!" Kagami faked to not know who Haizaki was, deciding to use the "I don't know your reputation" tactic, hoping to make the grey haired teen relax. It seemed to work since Haizaki's fist loosened and his features softed. Kagami clapped himself mentally, damn, he was a genius, he could become an actor! Kise – his future Kise – would be so proud of him.

"Shit... Kagami Taiga, was it?" Haizaki asked, taking the seat beside him and letting the bag fall on the desk, eyeing him with caution but that threatening aura was gone and Kagami was thankful for that. It was scaring the shit out of him, not because he was afraid of Haizaki himself but because he knew what he was able to do (at least in the future). If a man was able to attack a woman – Alex – what could he do to a man? Kagami didn't want to find out and he vowed in that moment to not let the boy in front of him transform in the monster he was going to be if nobody helped him.

Realizing that making Haizaki wait wasn't a good idea, especially if the grey haired teen was the one to have started the conversation, Kagami quickly nodded, smiling brightly thinking that it was a good thing that Haizaki remembered his name. "Yeah, but I didn't catch yours."

The grey haired teen smirked, putting an hand under his chin. "That's because I didn't tell." Someone would have called "rude" that answer, but Haizaki was just playing with Kagami and the redhead understood that. He didn't know how he knew it was just a feeling. Many called him "dumb" but he was able to understand other people quite well, even if not like Akashi or Kuroko. At least he could say the difference from a good person and a jerk like Aomine. "This" Haizaki was in the middle and that surprised Kagami, maybe the grey haired teen was more decent than he first thought he was. It was a good surprise, a _very_ good one.

"Care to share?" Kagami replied with a small smile, showing no offence from Haizaki's words. The grey haired teen was taken back from the honest answer and his eyes showed how much he was intrigued by that new student. All the other classmates were looking at that exchange of words with widen eyes and jaws on the floor. It seemed like it was the first time that they saw Haizaki speaking with someone else in such civil manner, without fists and curses involved. Kagami nearly snorted at that, but his attention was on the other teen, who was debating mentally if respond or not. Just when Haizaki was about to open his mouth and say something, the teacher entered in the room and all the students had to go to their own seats, but they continued to glance to the two behind them with worry and confusion written on their faces.

"Come on, stop talking!" The ice voice of Tsukishima-sensei was like a razor on his ears and Kagami forced himself to look away from Haizaki, who was curling his fist on the desk, the pissed expression he first saw when the other entered in the class showed itself again on his face. Kagami knew that it wasn't a good sight, but he knew the anger wasn't for him or any other classmate in the room, it was all for their teacher. Oh boy, there were going to be flames in that room, the redhead thought once the sharp eyes of their teacher found Haizaki and returned the hated glare he was sending to her. Yep, a fucking fire tornado was going to arrive.

"Look who is here, finally deciding to stop ditching school, Haizaki-kun?" The teacher's voice was full of venom that sent a shiver down Kagami's spine. Was it normal for a teacher to speak like that to a student? It was a bit... unfair, Kagami's respect for her crumbled in pieces in that moment.

Haizaki's eyes darked dangerously, the air in the room tensed dramatically and the redhead could see the daggers that the two were throwing at each other. He didn't know who was going to win, but that was an hell of a fight. There weren't punches or kicks, however he could see the violence radiating from the two of them.

Thankfully, it seemed like there was a guardian angel somewhwere because, before Haizaki could open his mouth to say something most probably disrespectful, the door of the classroom opened again. This time there wasn't a pissed student, but Kagami's jaw hit the floor nonetheless, his red orbs nearly fell on the ground for how much he widened his eyes. Oh my God, he didn't if the universe was trying to save him or mock him. He suspected the last.

A short, beautiful teenager girl bowled to the teacher, her pink hair tied in a ponytail and the uniform of Teikou Middle School seemed to be too tight on the chest. Kagami wanted to slam his head on the desk. Of course she would be there, how could he forget about her? She was, after all, the manager of the Generation of Miracles, now with a more childish face, but it was her without any doubt. Momoi Satsuki was in his class.

"Momoi-san, why are you late and why weren't you here yesterday?" The teacher changed her expression in less than a second, her anger for Haizaki quickly forgotten, replaced by a soft smile and a sweet voice. It was scary how women could change in such short time.

"I'm sorry, Coach Sanada wanted help with the new recruits." Momoi apologized, clenching her bag on her chest, her voice highter than Kagami was used to, but that was normal after all she was younger. However he couldn't help but to be surprised by her baby-face. She changed so much in only one year.

"Of course, of course, nothing to worry, please take a seat beside-ah... Haizaki-kun." The teacher's eyes narrowed when she saw that the only seat was beside what she thought a bully, and Haizaki glared at her with the same expression, showing his teeth like a stubborn dog. Kagami nearly face palmed. He didn't like Tsukishima-sensei's behaviour either, but Haizaki should stop respond to her provocations. She was a teacher and he was only a student, even if he was unfair, Haizaki had less power than her.

Momoi, on the other hand, wasn't bothered by where her seat was and thanked her teacher. "Don't worry, sensei, I know Haizaki-kun, we're friends." Her words seemed to shoot the teacher's worries away, but she continued to look wary to the grey haired teen, sending the message that if he hurt Momoi he was going to regret that.

The pink haired girl ignored the "I'm not your friend" that Haizaki muttered under his breath when Momoi sat beside him, while all the boys in the room – minus Haizaki and Kagami – looked at her like she was a delicious food and the girls were green in envy, instead Momoi reserved all her attention to Kagami, smiling at him, secretly checking him out. However it wasn't anything related to attraction, the pink haired girl was calculating his potential, his strong points and his weakness. Sometimes he forgot how much scary she could become with her talent.

"I'm Momoi Satsuki, nice to meet you, you're a new student from America, right? I heard about you." While wondering where Momoi could have heard of him he replied at the smile, secretly glad to have found someone familiar, even if she didn't know him yet. It was comforting having her in his classroom. She wasn't like Haizaki, which he knew only his worst side, she always was gentle with him even if their schools were rivals. She was really a precious person.

"I'm Kagami Taiga, nice to meet you too." He replied with a whisper, worrying that maybe she hadn't heard him, but the small smile she gave made him understand that she understood him.

"Could you two stop flirt with me in the middle?!" Haizaki's voice broke that simple exchange of smiles, his eyes showing how annoyed he was and he glared at both of them. However Kagami was surprised to see how his words hadn't venom behind them, just annoyance. But he couldn't think much about that because he felt his face going red like Momoi's was.

"W-Who was flirting, idiot?!" He blabbered, his skin resembled his eyes and it was a miracle if he didn't explode in that moment. The small, playful smirk on Haizaki's lips showed how he was having fun to joke with them and he winked to both Momoi and him.

"Haizaki-kun!" The pink haired girl puffed her cheeks, deciding to focus her attention on the black board where the teacher was writing something, but the red on her face betrayed her.

Haizaki let out a quite laugh and Kagami felt the need to punch him straight in the face like Aomine did once (Kise told him that story at least a thousand of times). However deep down he couldn't help but gape at how carefree Haizaki seemed, so happy and without that scowl on his face. It was a beautiful vision to see and Kagami hoped that the members of the Generation of Miracles were like that too. Tossing aside his worries, he couldn't help to meet them.

With a smile that blinded the room, he looked to the black board opening his text book and grasping a pen, thinking that he was going to have an interesting year. Well, the time travel had been a clue, but now he was more than sure.

Kagami was exhausted at the end of the lesson. Since he usually slept during it, he couldn't have imagined that it was going to be so hard follow a lesson, he was proved wrong after half an hour in which he barely could catch up with the teacher's words, writing them furiously on the text book. If that was only the second day how could he survive the entire year? His mind had took a break when, looking beside him, he saw that both Momoi and Haizaki were following the lessons like good students. He didn't even think for a second that the pink haired girl was one that didn't listen to the teacher, but Haizaki once again surprised him. With that "bully" behaviour it was strange to see him with his mouth shut, writing the most important things on the text book, lifting his eyes now and then to look at the black board. Haizaki continued to surprise him and he couldn't decide if that intrigued or frightened him.

When the bell rang he nearly cried of joy, shoving his pen and text book in the bag, already thinking where to eat his quadruple-sized bento when a pink tornado stopped him with her determinate eyes.

"M-Momoi...? I mean- Momoi-san?" Kagami corrected himself, slapping himself mentally, it didn't matter how many times he heard others using suffixed, he wasn't able to do it properly and always made a fool of himself when he spoke with people. How embarrassing!

"Oh, Momoi is fine," she smiled sweetly at him but seemed a bit uncomfortable, continuing to glance around her where all the other students were observing them not-so-secretly, thankfully it only needed a glare from the redhead for them to turn their heads away. Kagami briefly noticed that Haizaki disappeared somewhere before Momoi continued to speak. "Hm... what Haizaki-kun said before... I wasn't flirting with you or anything, I mean..." She began to blabber, but all her determination was lost behind a blush that covered her cheeks. She seemed so innocent, that look suited her too much for Kagami's liking. He didn't know when he became to be so protective for her, but he understood how Aomine felt for her. She was beautiful and he was worried for her, even if he knew very well that she could defend herself.

Suddenly remembering Haizaki's words, Kagami flushed red and tried to cover his face with a hand, letting out a nervous laugh. He was going to strangle Haizaki. "He's an idiot, I wasn't flirting too- I mean, not that you're ugly or anything but- you know..." Kagami stopped talking because Momoi let out a soft giggle, her cheeks still covered by that blush but she didn't seem uncomfortable any more. "Something fun?" He asked confused, punching himself mentally because he thought he said something stupid in front of a lady.

"No... it's not you!" Momoi reassured him, but she was still giggling. "It's just that Kagami-kun looks a bit scary, but is a good man. I didn't expect that!"

Kagami furrowed his eyebrows looking annoyed, but the small smile that tugged his lips betrayed him. "Jeez... thanks." He wasn't angry, he liked when people told him the truth and nobody could be angry with Momoi.

"By the way, Kagami-kun," the girl's voice jerked him out his thoughts and he looked at her, realizing that they stood in that position for quiet some time and that the classmates that were in the classroom continued to steal glances of them, whispering something under their breaths that made Kagami's eyebrows furrow in annoyance, but since Momoi was still talking to him, he decided to give all his attention to her. For now. "Want to eat lunch together? Coach Sanada told me that I could have lunch-break free but the other managers had to stay with him... plus the person who I usually have lunch with ditched me, so... I mean, only if you want!" She flushed again, realizing how the words could be interpreted and quickly tried to cover the damage. "I-It's like you think! I-"

Kagami stopped her putting and hand on her shoulder, a small smile on his lips. "Of course I'll eat lunch with you. And you don't seem the type of girl who would ask a person to have lunch together just to flirt with him." His words seemed to reassure her and she gave him a bright smile, tugging the sleeve of his uniform, signalling him to follow her, which he happily did because the stares of the other classmates were starting to be annoying.

They walked in silence for quiet some time before Kagami thought it was a good to start a conversation, after all Momoi loved to chat with other people, even if something he wanted to bleach his mind when she explained to him how a baby was born and all those details he really could have lived without knowing. "So... where are we planning to have lunch?" He asked, realizing that they were going in the directions of the garden, the same one where he encountered Haizaki.

"There is an old, big tree in the garden! I usually go with the other managers, it's a really good place, there is nobody around and is quieter than the cafeteria." She explained, a soft smile tugging her lips. She seemed to recall a good memory so Kagami didn't say anything else, he just continued to follow her, deciding to ask other questions when they would have arrived at the tree.

It took another five minutes to arrive to their destination and Kagami took a deep breath, the air was full of many smells of flowers that grew in the garden, the big tree stood proud some meters ahead, his thick foliage created a nice shadow were Momoi was waving at him, hurrying him to sit down beside her, which he gladly did.

Kagami opened took his bento from his bag and he heard Momoi gape beside him. Turning his head, he saw her eyes sparkling in awe at that vision, in her hands a bento that was of normal dimension but seemed a little thing beside Kagami's.

"What?" He asked, opening it and showing her a piece of heaven. The food seemed to sparkle under the sunlight, but Kagami didn't seem to notice and took his chopsticks ready to eat his home-made food. He didn't realize it when he was in the classroom – the lesson distracted him – but he was really hungry, his stomach seemed to want to eat itself. He was so glad that it was lunch-break.

"N-Nothing..." Momoi replied, opening her own lunch box, but from it exited a rotten smell that made her cry in surprise and Kagami looked at it like there was Satan in that bento. Inside there was piece of rice and meat drowned in a dark sauce that Kagami couldn't understand what it was. It was like seeing an horror movie made as a food. Too scary.

"Ah! My bento..." Momoi complained, closing it with a sigh. It didn't take a genius to figure out that it was her who made that, but Kagami didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable so he didn't say anything, waiting for her to do something. "Hm... Aomine-kun always says that I'm bad at cooking... guess is true..." Momoi laughed, but it was so forced that Kagami's eyebrows furrowed, showing his disbelief.

"I-I think I'll go to the cafeteria to buy something... sorry, wait for me, okay?" The girl stood up, searching furiously for her money, her cheeks burnt in embarrassment for the stunt she just pulled. However Kagami's tugged her sleeve, stopping her from running off and she looked at him with surprise written on her face.

"You can eat from mine." He said, determination clearly painted in his red eyes. But the girl shook her head with a small smile. "No, it's fine, I don't want to impose." She was really sweet, her boyfriend would be really lucky to have her, however Kagami lifted his bento, letting her smell his food and her eyes seemed to sparkle.

"It's okay, look how much I made, I can't eat it all myself." It was a lie obviously, but he really didn't want Momoi to go away, he wanted to show her that that embarrassing stunt didn't touch him in the slightest.

Maybe it was the hungry or the curiosity, in the end Momoi sat down and grasped her own chopsticks, bringing them closer to Kagami's food that now stood between the two teenagers. "Then... itadakimatsu!" She said, grasping a slice of meat and ate them after a moment of hesitation. She let out a moan of delight, putting a hand on her mouth and her pink eyes widened in total awe. "I-It's delicious!" She mumbled, her mouth still full of the meat, but she felt the need to say it.

Kagami smiled happily at her, eating a bit of rice himself. He always liked it when people praised his cooking, he was flattered, even if it was that stupid Aomine who said it. It was nice begin praised by someone, especially if it was something he enjoyed doing.

The two of them ate in silence, before Kagami decided it was time to start a conversation. He came there to save the Generation of Miracles, but he wanted to make some friends and Momoi was easy to get along with, so why not try befriend her? "You talked about manager or something before... are you in any club?" Of course he knew the answer of that question, but what was a better start than basketball? After all, that was the only thing they had in common.

Momoi's eyes sparkled, showing that that was the right question to make. "Yes! I'm the manager of our basketball club! We have the better basketball club of Japan, so there are many people who join it every year... I have a lot of work to do, but it's so fun!" She spoke with such enthusiasm that even a person who didn't like basketball would sit there listening to her, because she talked it like it was a precious thing. Momoi seemed to realize she was continuing to talk and her cheeks burnt in embarrassment and she quickly looked down, chewing on a piece of delicious meat. "S-Sorry, I'm rambling..."

Kagami laughed at that. It was cute how she apologized for many things, well, she didn't know him well yet, but he was planning to change that. In a way, she was too a member of the Generation of Miracles and she didn't deserve to see her teammates fall in that dark hole they were fated to drown. Well, that was before Kagami had the time travel. "It's okay," he reassured Momoi, who still looked down, but she quickly lifted her head when she heard Kagami's words, "I love basketball too, tell me more, I'm curious."

At that, her eyes shined with a light that Kagami never saw before and she began to tell him about statistics and how to successfully win against opponent bigger than him. Maybe, in the future he knew, she wasn't broken like the member of the Generation of Miracles, but something inside her was lost too, eaten away by those dark days. Teikou Middle School with its moral was going to destroy the life of seven – eight, if we count Haizaki – wonderful people, who simply enjoyed a sport so much that they continued to grow strong, but before they knew it they were the strongest and nobody could win against them. So they began to change, they lost their morals and decided to become monsters because it could hurt less. It was easier to hurt other people than to think about the pain in their own chests. Kagami didn't say that he could fully understand, but he didn't want to see something like that happen, not on his watch.

He listened to Momoi's words carefully, trying to see if he could obtain some information of the Generation of Miracles. Sadly she didn't speak of them, but it was interesting what she was saying, basketball was basketball and her love for it wasn't lesser than a player's.

"Do you play, Kagami-kun?" Ah, he knew that question was going to arrive, so he was prepared to answer it without looking like an idiot. Sometimes it was useful knowing a person in the future, even if it was like cheating. But truthfully Kagami didn't care, the rules of the universe – that universe – changed when he arrived here.

He put his chopsticks down, swallowing the last piece of meat. Momoi's talking was so interesting that the two of them ate all his bento without realizing it. It was the first that Kagami wasn't paying attention to food. What a miracle. "Yes, I play." Momoi opened her mouth, probably to convince him to join the basketball club, but he lift and hand, silencing her. "But I only do it for fun, it's not like I don't enjoy playing with other people, but... I don't know... the motto of this school "winning is everything", just doesn't fit me. I want to play because I want to have fun, not because I have to win."

Momoi looked at him with widen eyes then she pursued her lips, nodding, her mind seemed to be lost somewhere. Kagami didn't say anything else, but he knew she was thinking about Aomine, her childhood friend who began to skip practice because he was too strong. The sad look that passed in Momoi's eyes in that moment was more than enough to make that jerk eat the words "the only one who can beat me is me". He was going to show to that idiot that there wasn't something like "absolute victory" and he wasn't going to show that only to Aomine, but to the others too.

"I understand." Momoi said a small, sad smile on her face and Kagami knew it wasn't for him, but he didn't know what to say to make her smile happily again. Before things could get uncomfortable or awkward, the bell rang signalling the end of lunch-break and the two of them lifted their heads and quickly stood up, gathering their bentos and cleaning the grass on their uniforms, trying to look presentable.

"I really enjoyed this." Momoi spoke once they began to walk again towards the school, the sadness around her was gone for which Kagami was happy. She turned her head to the redhead beside her and smiled, this time it was a truthful, happy smile that brightened her face. "Maybe could we do it again?" She hesitatingly asked, surely thinking that she was the only one that enjoyed it.

However Kagami shoot her fears away, returning the smile and nodding. "Yeah, I would like that." Then he remembered what she said before when they were having lunch and tapped her shoulder and her attention was all on him again. "What this Aomine-kun said... that you're not able to cook... don't worry about it, maybe you're not very good, but that doesn't mean that you can't improve yourself. Practice makes us perfect, right?" He winked at her and she looked happier than before, her pink eyes showed gratitude for Kagami's words.

"Yes, you're right, Kagami-kun."

Momoi had the sensation that that year was going to be different from the others, she didn't know if it was for the best or for the worst, the only way to find out was to live it, right? Sadly she couldn't go to her classroom the first day because Coach Sanada made her in charge of find new recruits with the other managers, so she could see who she was in class with only the next day. She was surprised to find Haizaki in her class, but he was never disrespectful to her so she didn't worry about it, even if she knew that he liked to play with girls, deep down he wasn't so bad like all the other students thought. However, the person that caught her eye wasn't Haizaki or any of the other classmates that she already knew, it was a fiery redhead with flames in his eyes, a built of an athlete and strange split eyebrows. He had an overwhelming aura that screamed "power", but he didn't seem dangerous. He actually blushed a lot and tried to be a gentleman with her, not wanting to make her feel more embarrassed than she already was (damn Haizaki and his jokes!). She heard about him from Coach Sanada, but he didn't give her many informations about him because neither he had encountered him, she just knew he had made a good impression on the exam committee and that he was from America. That made her curious about him.

Momoi didn't know what possessed her to ask him to go and have lunch together, she told herself that since he was new it was good to have some friends, beside bickering with Haizaki who – like always – disappeared during lunch-break, probably to sleep somewhere. It was awkward at first, neither of them didn't know what to say, but Kagami began to ask question about her, seeming really interested, so she answered them with enthusiasm, many too much enthusiasm. At one point she was afraid that she might have bored him to death, but in his eyes there was nothing more than interest and that made her really happy. Usually boys – except the Generation of Miracles – just listened to her to look at her breasts, which resulted with her who stood up and went away completely pissed off. It wasn't like that with Kagami. He really wanted to her to continue speaking, without took a glance under her neck line, he looked at her in the eyes, sometimes shifting his red orbs to the food to pick it up, but he never – not even once – observed her in a sexual manner. That made her relax, plus the food was amazing. She didn't know that someone who wasn't a chef could be this able in a kitchen, when he told her that he made that she couldn't believe it! So delicious, everything seemed to shine and her tongue never felt so much pleasure in its life. She had been embarrassed when she saw in what condition her bento was, but Kagami didn't seem bothered by it, he actually stopped her from running away and shared his lunch box. She was so glad to have met him. It had been a nice lunch, she usually stayed with the Generation of Miracles but she knew them for three years – Aomine for much more – and, even if she loved stay with Kuroko, she wanted to have other friends than them. The managers of the basketball club were okay, but she didn't feel so close to them, of course she enjoyed the time spent with them but she never felt so comfortable in her life like she was with Kagami. It was a stupid thought, however it seemed like he knew her. He knew what to say, how to say it, how to behave to not make her feel uncomfortable... or maybe he was just good with people in general. She didn't know him after all, but she promised herself that she would, especially after what he said about basketball. He didn't want to play for win, but because he wanted to have fun. Those words were like a thunder in a clear sky. She didn't say it, but she remembered how the Generation of Miracles was: they continued to get stronger than everyone and they were starting to have less fun. Maybe they didn't figure it out for now, they still went to practice, but she knew that if something wasn't going to happen, they would start to find basketball boring. She didn't want that, she wanted them to continue to smile, not like Aomine who had started to skip practice and say that stupid thing "the only one who can beat me is me". She hoped that her childhood friend was alright, every night she prayed for someone to help him, because there was still hope, he wasn't gone yet, she knew it, but more the days passed, more Aomine was angry with himself, with others to not be strong enough. It was a pain for her to look, but what could she do?

Kagami's kind words jerked her out of her thoughts, he was telling her to not listen to this "Aomine-kun" who told her that she didn't know how to cook and continue to practice. Her heart felt warm when she heard them, nobody ever spoke to her like that, even her mother said that she was a disaster in a kitchen. Kagami, on the other hand, was telling her to continue to try, that it was okay to fail. He really seemed an angel with that bright smile on his face.

Kagami Taiga, she now knew other three things of him: first, he knew how to speak with others without making them uncomfortable, second, his cooking was to die for, third and last, he played basketball and, when he was talking about it, his eyes shined with a joyful light. He looked like Aomine when he was younger, even his body built was similar to his, he maybe was a little shorter than her childhood friend.

She began to think that it was a good thing that she didn't have a member of the Generation of Miracles in her class, now she could make friends with other people rather than continuing to talk with them about basketball and statistics. Plus, from what she had seen, even Haizaki seemed intrigued by this new student, which surprised her since he didn't care for anyone other than himself.

Momoi wanted to know more about him, she wanted to her about his story, what he liked and what he disliked, someone could say she had a crush on him, but that wasn't right. She felt the same emotion she had with Aomine, he looked like a big brother for her (even if they had the same age). She was going to befriend him, she swore to herself.

However, now, she had to take care of the Generation of Miracles that stood in the gym ready to begin practice. Of course, Aomine wasn't there. She refrained to sigh in disappointment, knowing it was useless feel bad for it.

"Momoi-san?" Kuroko's voice made her let out a scream of surprised and she looked beside her, a hand on her chest to calm the frenetic beat of her heart.

"Tetsu-kun! Stop doing that!" She puffed her cheeks, scowling at him for nearly giving her an heart-attack.

"Sorry, Momoi-san." He apologized even if he didn't look sorry at all, instead he tilted his head on a side – which was cute – and observed her with his expressionless eyes. "You were spacing out with a smile... something good happened?"

Momoi was taken aback from that question. Was she really spacing out with a smile? Remembering the bright smile that Kagami continued to give her and how he listened to her with interest, she couldn't help but to curve her lips upright.

"Yes, it did."

* * *

 **Author's note: My God... I wrote in two days, I'm so tired!**

 **I wanted to give a big hug to all the person who gave me a review, I love you all! You're the ones who gives me the will to write!**

 **I actually wanted to make Kagami encounter a member of the Generation of Miracles, but then my mind said "nope" and this is what happened XD At first I thought at Momoi like a secondary character, but while I was writing her point of view, I started to like her more and more, so she will appear more than I first thought she would.**

 **I think next chapter will feature Kagami and his meeting with one of the GoM, I'm not sure though XD**

 **From now on, the point of view will change more often, I'm warning you! Plus, I think Haizaki as a teenager who makes bad jokes but is not evil, you'll see more of his character in the next chapters ;)**

 **I'm thinking to make each chapter longer because I can't make many things happen in just 6000+ words... I'll see with the next ones ;)**

 **(By the way, I'll probably update again this week because Sunday is my birthday and I'll be busy next week, no promises though)**

 **Tell me if you liked this with a comment, I really like reading them, they warm my heart ;D**


	4. Lunch and First Miracle

Of all the ways Kagami thought he would have met a member of the Generation of Miracles, punching him in the face wasn't one of them. And while he was crying mentally, he wondered how the heck he ended up that situation. Thank god flashback existed.

The morning of the third day of school, Kagami entered in the classroom like usual, was ignored by everyone like usual, barely noticed that Momoi wasn't there yet and greeted Haizaki with a grin, happy that finally that little punk decided to present himself at school and not ditching it like he did with the afternoon lessons of the previous day. Kagami didn't know why he was pissed, maybe because he knew that deep down he wasn't so bad or just because he felt like it, but when he saw the seat beside him empty, he felt anger running in his veins. Obviously he was going to tell Haizaki that, since there was still some minutes left before the lesson would start.

"Why weren't you here yesterday afternoon?" He asked after sitting down, putting a hand under his chin and observing Haizaki with his red orbs, catching the look of surprise that passed behind the grey haired teen's eyes. He seemed like nobody ever asked him that question. That was strange, but he couldn't think much about it because Haizaki was already responding him, obviously not like a normal person would have, instead he wore that annoying grin that split his face in two. Someone should really teach him how to smile normally, it was too creepy like that.

"Why? Were you lonely without me, darling?" Haizaki winked at him, sending him a flirtatious kiss, but behind that behaviour there was confusion. He seemed to be asking himself why Kagami was asking him that or something along those lines. The redhead wanted to punch him in the face for be so stupid. Of course he was worried! Someone had to, and he was going to save Haizaki from himself, it didn't matter if he wanted it or not. He was going to be his friend and that was final.

"Of course I missed you, bae." Kagami caught the imaginary kiss in mid-air, bringing it to his lips while looking straight in Haizaki's eyes, lifting his eyebrows in a suggestive manner. The grey haired teen gaped a little, probably because he wasn't expecting that, but after some seconds he chuckled and put a hand on his mouth to suppress the laugh that was threatening trying to escape from his throat. Kagami found that a goal. Even if that little exchange of words could be interpreted in a different way, they weren't flirting, hell, that would be too weird, not that Haizaki wasn't handsome or anything, it was just that Kagami didn't see them together. It was his animal sense that told him that, and it never failed him before.

"What's so funny, Haizaki-kun?" Momoi appeared out of nowhere and nearly gave both Kagami and Haizaki an heart attack. The redhead suspected that after all that time that she followed Kuroko, she picked some traits of his behaviour, the annoying habit to use misdirection was one of that. He feared for his sanity and his heart. Mostly for his heart.

"Jesus, Momoi! Ah! My heart!" Kagami put a hand on his chest dramatically, moaning in pain like a sword stabbed him there. Momoi puffed her cheeks and Haizaki snickered, secretly giving him a smirk of amusement that – if the pink haired girl saw it – she would surely punch him the face.

"Kagami-kun!" She protested seeming angry, however the smile that tugged her lips betrayed her and she ended up chuckling uncontrollably, quickly followed by Kagami's loud laugh. He didn't know why but he felt like he knew those two since forever, he felt comfortable like never before when he was with them. It was strange in a way, Haizaki was believed to be the worst bully of the school, while Momoi was one of the most beautiful girls and Kagami was the weird transferred student from America. But now they were laughing together from the bottom of their hearts. Kagami knew that a connection was forming between them, he didn't care of the astonished stares he was receiving from the other students, who were watching like they had six heads and neither Momoi or Haizaki cared. Kagami thought that maybe it was because of the loneliness. All of them were lonely in their own way, Momoi never spoke of other friends other than the Generation of Miracles in his future and that made him realize that she hadn't anyone else, was it because of her beauty or because her strong connection with the rainbow heads, the fact that she only hung out with six boys was quite sad. Haizaki's reputation preceded him, there was no way that someone sane who would befriend him willingly knowing it, but Kagami was one of the crazy ones. And, talking about him, Kagami was time traveller from the future with the mission to stop a bunch of teenagers to become monsters, even if he still didn't have a plan. Loneliness was a strong power, one that could connect even people who had nothing in common. Be alone was scary, Kagami knew that very well and he suspected that both Haizaki and Momoi did too.

However, if someone looked at them right now, wouldn't think of "loneliness", instead they would wonder how three people that seemed so different from each others could laugh and joke like they were doing. Kagami knew that that couldn't be called "friendship" yet but it was a start, a start that gave him hope to change the other ones. The Generation of Miracles needed to be ready, because he was coming.

Haizaki, Kagami and Momoi passed the lessons with a cheerful aura around them, they looked so relaxed that even Tsukishima-sensei didn't start a fight with Haizaki, even if she continued to eye him with suspiciousness. Kagami thought that he was able to breath again, the tension he felt the first day seemed a distant memory, if he could continue like that, maybe he could succeed.

When the bell of lunch-break rang and Haizaki tried to disappear like usual, Momoi grasped his sleeve and he was forced to stop his steps, looking confused to the girl beside him. Even Kagami was observing her with surprise, not knowing what the pink haired teen was thinking.

"Uh? What do you want Momoi?" Haizaki growled annoyed, but didn't try to shove her away. At least he wasn't a type that hit women at least not yet and Kagami hoped that he would never be one. However not the redhead nor the other were prepared to the bomb the girl was going to drop.

"Haizaki-kun, have lunch with us!" At those words, Haizaki nearly tripped on his own foot (and he wasn't even walking), Kagami choked with his saliva, ending up coughing to save his life, but Momoi's pink eyes were determinate, nothing in her pose suggested she was kidding. _Oh my God, she is serious_ , the two boys realized at the same time, exchanging a quick stare before their eyes landed again on the girl's small body.

"What?!" They asked at the same time with the same dumbfound expression. It was scary how they were in sync, but in that moment neither of them cared. They were too stunned and too surprised to even joke about it like they would have done. Another strange thing, Kagami began to predict the future about him and Haizaki, and that didn't freak him out like it should have. However, there were more pressing matter than those.

"Come on, it'll be fun!" Momoi tried to convince them, who continued to look at her like she had grown another head, but the pink haired girl wasn't going to give up so easily so she tugged Haizaki's sleeve again, a what could be called "cute" pout on her face. "You don't anywhere to be anyway! Plus Kagami-kun's food is delicious!"

Haizaki looked a bit offended and he glared at her. "How do you know I don't have anywhere to be?" He asked, furrowing his eyebrows in what seemed like a threatening action, but Momoi wasn't know for her weak will, she put up with Aomine for years after all (how she did, was still a mystery for Kagami, he would have punched him long time ago if he was in her).

"Oh please," Momoi scoffed, making an "are you serious?" face, "if sleeping on the rooftop is something you have to do, then it's really sad."

Haizaki was taken aback from that response and instinctively searched Kagami's eyes, maybe because he needed a male back up, but the redhead lifted his shoulder an astonished expression written on his face and the grey eyes landed once again to Momoi, this time there wasn't any threat in them and Kagami thought it was a good thing. "How do you know I'm on the rooftop during lunch-break?"

Momoi smiled, her eyes glinted in a mysterious light that freaked Kagami out. Seriously, was it normal for women to be so scary?! "I know many things." She winked at him, like they were sharing a secret. Kagami remembered that Momoi knew many people, even if she had a few close friends, and she was always the first to know if something had happened. Between her and Coach, Kagami didn't know who was scarier.

"Whatever," Haizaki scoffed, ruffling his hair with an hand and glared again at Momoi, but there wasn't anything scary in it, just annoyance, "I'm not going to have lunch with you two."

"Why not?" She replied, her eyes were clearly saying that if he didn't come out with something smart, she wasn't going to let go. Well, even if he came out with something smart she wasn't going to let go either, but Haizaki didn't need to know that. It was funny how a small girl was able to talk in that way to someone "scary" like the grey haired teen, Kagami stopped himself from chuckling, thinking that Momoi would have killed him if he did.

"I don't want to." Haizaki scoffed, his response was like of a child's, crossing his arms around his chest using his best glare to the girl, but he should have know that that wasn't going to work on her. She had had practice with Aomine, the jerk knew how to send glares. What Kagami didn't expect to, was that Momoi could change tactic. He knew she was able to convince Aomine and him to go on shopping together, but she always used the card of the childhood friend with Aomine and blackmail with Kagami, so he was surprised when her eyes grew bigger and her mouth curled downstairs. Oh no, that was the ultimate weapon, the one that even Akashi had trouble with, something so scary that it was used by girls (and Kise) as the last resort, it was-

"Please, Haizaki-kun!" The dangerous "kicked puppy" look. Even Haizaki seemed surprised by that sudden attack and he actually made a step back, his features softened, he looked like he was giving in but somewhere in his mind was still active and he returned to glare to the girl. Kagami admired that strength, he would have given up in ten seconds if that look was directed at him.

"'Tch, not going to happen, your puppy eyes don't work with me." Haizaki growled, grabbing the bag on the desk, but Momoi's eyes followed him and her lower lip began to tremble. She seemed like she was going to cry, however Kagami knew it was only a tactic, he knew very well that that girl didn't cry for something so stupid, but it seemed to take effect on Haizaki since he stopped his movements and his eyes showed a bit of guilty, before things could get worse for him he shook his head and snarled, looking like a dangerous animal that was provoked.

"I said that they won't work with me!"

Turned out that the puppy eyes worked on Haizaki.

Once that Momoi realized that she had won, she grabbed the grey haired teen's arm and began to walk toward the garden where Kagami and her had lunch the previous day, a big victorious smile on her face, while the redhead's sweat dropped and he followed the two with the sudden urge of face-palming. They were attracting attention, too much attention for his liking. He could already heard their classmates beginning to gossip on what just happen because, obviously, they did all that act in their classroom which was full of people that listened to everything. Just great.

Haizaki sat on the grass sulking, arms crossed under his chest and a frown on his face, surely asking himself how did he end up there, Momoi was grabbing some drinks in her bag and Kagami thought that they were a little too much for a normal person and he was starting to open his mouth to ask her but she silenced him with a wink. Oh... Oh! She planned to force Haizaki to have lunch with them since the beginning, she probably bought all of those drinks before entering in the classroom. The grey haired's destiny was already written, poor him.

"I can't believe this." Haizaki scoffed, but he grabbed a bottle of coke nonetheless, opening it with an harsh movement that nearly let the liquid fall on the grass and Momoi sighed, telling him to pay more attention ans seemed annoyed, however she had a little smile that betrayed her, showing how much she was glad that both boys where there with her.

"Come on, Haizaki-kun, you can show how happy you are to be here for once." She snickered after he sent her a glare that would set shiver down a normal person's back, but Momoi wasn't "normal" so wasn't Kagami and they just snorted at the grey haired failed attempt to make them back up. It was kind of cute how Haizaki tried to not have anything to do with them, but Kagami clearly saw how his eyes lighted up when he showed his lunch box.

"What is _that_?!" He asked, his grey orbs nearly fell from the skull when he realized how much food the redhead prepared. The smell was delicious and he looked like he would drool at any moments. He couldn't help it, Kagami's food was amazing after all.

"Flies are going to enter in your mouth if you keep it open." The redhead said with a grin, seeing how Haizaki's eyes were glued to his lunch box with the same expression that an animal in fast would have. Maybe he didn't realize it, but the grey haired teen unconsciously inched closer to food, probably because he wanted to taste that amazing vision. He seemed like he was thinking that he was having an hallucination or something like that because he blinked a few times and shook his head, but it didn't matter what he did, the food remained there. He was so amazed that he didn't even hear what Kagami said about his mouth and flies. Instead, what exited from it was...

"Can someone be fucked by some food?" After hearing those words, Kagami a disgusted face and grabbed the food, bringing it out of Haizaki's reach. He didn't want that his "children" to be tainted by that punk and the mental imagine that he just received made him want to vomit. Gross, he needed to bleach his mind with something stronger than acid... Acid wasn't enough to make him forget about that. Gross, so gross, he didn't want to think about Haizaki and food together... a shiver ran down his spine, why was he continuing to recall that horrible imagine that appeared in his mind?! Was he an idiot?!

On the other hand, Momoi giggled, taking out her chopsticks from her bag, finding Haizaki's words hilarious since she couldn't stop laughing, bringing the attention of both boys on her. One was looking at her with surprise written on his face, the other was staring at her like she lost her mind.

"Oh, come on, Kagami-kun, I would start a relationship with your food too if I could." She winked at Haizaki who, after a moment of hesitation, grinned back, accepting the chopsticks that Momoi was leaning to him that she casually had in her bag. Yes, like Kagami could believe that she "casually" brought another pair of chopsticks the same day that she forced Haizaki to have lunch with them.

Kagami glared at both of them, hugging his lunch box closer to him, paying attention to not let drop any type of food. "I'm not letting any of you near it... you'll not taint it with your impure actions!" He yelled, pointing at both of them with a finger and an accusing glare, however it was starting to be difficult to not laugh. That situation was too hilarious, he felt his self-restrain going out the window when his lips curved in a smile, but he tried to keep it down, only to seem more funny to the eyes of the other two.

"Kagami-kun!" Momoi laughed, a hand on her mouth to avoid to be too loud and the other on her stomach for the cramps. Haizaki wasn't like her though, he let out a really loud laugh that echoed in – what Kagami hoped – the empty garden, threatening to spill the coke he was drinking. "Man, what a funny face you're making." He snickered, coughing to avoid death from choking by a coke. That wouldn't be a glorious death.

"I hope you'll choke on my food." Kagami glared to the grey haired teen, letting his lunch box the ground and immediately after the other two were already assaulting it. The redhead refrained himself from sighing, if he knew what Momoi was planning, he would surely have cooked more. Both her and Haizaki were nice, he wouldn't have any problem if only the pink haired girl would have told him. Maybe she thought he wouldn't have liked it? Well, who knew what that girl was thinking, for now he won't say anything, but he was going to confront her if he saw that she thought that he didn't like the other boy. Speaking of Haizaki, he looked like a different person now that he was eating his home-made food, he seemed like a kid (or Murasakibara) in a candy store, trying to decide what flavour pick. His features were softer and his eyes were tracing each slice of meat, trying to understand which one was the best. For some reason, Kagami thought at Aomine when the other forced him to go searching for cry-fishes and had an expression of pure joy when they came home with twenty of them, urging Kagami to cook them, it was nearly cute. Eh, as if that jerk could be cute.

Shaking his head, the redhead grumbled when he saw that many of his food was already gone, while on Momoi and Haizaki's faces where a big smile. "Hey, that was my food!" Kagami sulked, taking a bit of rice with his chopsticks, glaring at the other two who just smiled at him, asking with their eyes to forgive them. For some reasons he didn't think that they felt bad for stealing his food.

And while he was still eating it, Haizaki let out a sigh of pleasure, putting a hand on his stomach, making it clear that he was full. "I think I'll have an orgasm now." He stated, looking completely serious and Kagami made a disgusted noise and nearly choked himself with his food. He began to cough and Momoi handed him a drink, which he gratefully accepted with a weak smile (because he was dying, there is no time to thank others!).

While he drank from the bottle, he saw Haizaki with a grin that he didn't like and, when he finally posed the water beside him, the grey haired teen opened his mouth to speak again and Kagami knew that it wouldn't be something pretty. "Are you sure that was water?" Haizaki asked, wigging his eyebrows suggestive, winking at him like the two of them shared a secret.

It actually took Kagami thirty whole seconds to understand it and he glared at the other boy, slapping a hand on his face like he couldn't believe that was truly happening. "You're disgusting..." He mumbled and felt his cheeks going a bit red in embarrassment , while Momoi was trying to hide her giggles by putting a hand on her mouth (but the shaking of her shoulder was pretty clear) and Haizaki was laughing his ass off. "I'll never look to a bottle with the same eyes ever again..." Kagami murmured, but the voices of the other two – who found his ramblings hilarious - made the corner of his lips twitch. It was really difficult to not laugh when Momoi and Haizaki were practically dying at not even a foot away from him. In the end he let himself go, beginning to snicker under his breath and gradually his laugh grew louder, joining Haizaki and not even two second after, even Momoi's giggles could be heard in the garden.

"I... hate... you two... so much..." Kagami managed to say between the laughs. He couldn't stop, he didn't know why, maybe because Haizaki and Momoi's voices were contagious, but he found himself to not care about that. He just felt that he liked staying there, for a moment he forgot about the Generation of Miracles, of his loneliness, of his darkest thoughts... right now, everything was perfect and, even if he knew that the relationship between him and the other two couldn't be called friendship yet, it was obvious that that was the start for a beautiful one. He still didn't know how three personality so different from each others could find a way to form a friendship, but somehow they would manage, maybe it was the fact that they were so different that the thing could work. He still didn't know because, even if he came from the future, he couldn't predict what would happen from now on. It didn't matter, for now he would enjoy what he had, which meant a guy that made terrible jokes and a girl that found those jokes too much hilarious. Well, it could be worse.

"I'm sorry, Kagami-kun, Haizaki-kun, I forgot that I have to go to meet Coach Sanada, see you later in class!" Momoi apologized and bolted off, leaving the two other teen who couldn't even say goodbye to her for how much she was fast.

After they somehow stopping their laughs, the three of them took their things from the ground, deciding to throw them away and began to walk to the entrance of their school. The atmosphere around them changed, Kagami realized, it was more easy and cheerful, there was still some tension because, of course, they just knew each others for two days, but the redhead knew that they would become friends faster than he thought. Somehow they fitted together, even if they made a strange picture (the gaping students they encountered were a clue), Kagami found himself to not care. People could think what they wanted, he was the one who decided who friends he wanted, plus others would always talk bad about him for some reasons so why not giving them a reason to talk? And, for what he cared, they could go fuck themselves.

Kagami shook head, deciding it was best to give attention to Haizaki rather than his thoughts and, when he looked beside him, was surprised that the grey haired teen remained there. For a moment, he thought that he would have gone.

"What?" Haizaki asked, furrowing his eyebrows when he noticed how Kagami was staring at him, but the redhead just gave him one of his blinding smiles, reassuring him that everything was alright. "Jesus, you're going to blind me one of this days." Haizaki mumbled, even if deep down he was glad that the redhead was looking at him with such honest eyes. Nobody was so honest with him, like never, so it was a good thing that Kagami was. It came a surprise for him and he still didn't trust the redhead yet, but he knew that that boy wasn't staying with him just to betray him. He was too easy to read – seriously, he needed to do something for that – and every emotion passed in his red eyes, so Haizaki knew what he was thinking most of the times. That lunch they just shared came as a surprise too, why Momoi asked him to come was a mystery but he was glad he decided to go – there was no way he would admit that he lost to some puppy eyes -, somehow they managed to create the right atmosphere and he actually had fun – again, he wasn't going to admit that so easily -, the redhead was so simply to tease and Momoi – surprising – liked his "bad" humour. Plus she wasn't like those jerks of the Generation of Miracles, she maybe was – with Kuroko – one of the few people that cared about him. She never spoke bad about him, she always asked him how his day went and she invited him to hang out with them, but he refused because he knew that the rainbow heads didn't like him and he didn't like them back. However, once he left the club, they drifted apart, they weren't in the same class and she was busy with the various tournaments and taking care of that ungrateful of Aomine that they didn't speak again. Maybe, if Kagami wasn't there, she wouldn't have asked him to have lunch with them, because that would have been awkward, just the two of them together and alone... plus he didn't want people to start rumours on them – there were enough of her and Aomine – but the presence of the redhead changed that. Haizaki didn't know why, but he felt like Kagami had the ability of change things, he didn't have any proves, it was a feeling that continued to build every time he looked at those red orbs and it continued to grow bigger every second he passed with him. Haizaki knew it was a silly thought, but somewhere in the back of his mind something told him that he was right-

"Haizaki, are you alright?" Kagami asked waving a hand in front of the grey haired teen with a worried look painted on his face. Haizaki was lost in thought for almost a minute and he was afraid that he wasn't feeling well. He called his name a few times already but nothing, the boy beside him looked like a statue. Thinking that it was better to use harsher manners, Kagami began to shook the other shoulders with both hands, but he gave too much strength and Haizaki stumbled backwards, hitting the wall with his back and let out a groan of pain.

"Kagami, what the fuck?!" He growled, massaging his right shoulder and glared to the redhead. Kagami sighed relieved and glared back to the grey haired teen, clicking his tongue in annoyance. "Moron, you were standing there like a good, little statue, I thought you were having an heart-attack, I had called something like a thousand of times!"

Haizaki's face first showed surprise then in his eyes passed an emotion that Kagami hadn't the time to figure out before it was gone, finally the other grinned with that look on his face that promised an horrible joke. "Oh, so you think I'm little? Let's go to the toilette, I'll show you just how little I am." He winked, putting an arm around Kagami's shoulder and began to walk in the direction of the toilette, forcing the redhead to follow his steps. The grey haired teen wasn't as big as him, but he had a strength that surprised Kagami. Well, he shouldn't be so shocked, after all that was Kise's rival and he knew very well that Haizaki could kick his ass if he wanted. Not that the redhead would let him so easily, so he decided to respond to the other's words with the best glare he could manage.

"I'll rather choke to death." It just needed a glance to Haizaki's face to understand that he said something wrong – for himself – because the grey haired teen's grin grew larger just to taunt him and Kagami actually needed ten seconds to understand what he had said and, when he realized how that sentence could be interpreted, he also realized how late he was to make it up and the only thing he could do was bursting in flames.

"Don't worry," Haizaki said, continuing to lift and lower his eyebrows with that damn smirk on his face, "you'll have the pleasure to choke on something big." Kagami never regretted speaking more than that moment, he bet that his face was so red that it could match his hair. Seriously, Haizaki was too direct... but there was something inside him that liked those jokes, even if their truly intent was to kill him for embarrassment.

"You're an idiot." Kagami mumbled, making Haizaki laugh more. He didn't realize that they already arrived to the toilette and he looked horrified to the teen beside him. No, he didn't have anything against homosexuals, but he didn't think that Haizaki was serious.

The grey haired teen looked to him with confusion then he seemed to realize what Kagami was thinking at immediately let his arm fall, distancing himself from the other with a speed that impressed the redhead. "It's not what you think! I just need to take a piss! No homo." At least Haizaki had the decency to blush.

Kagami glared at him and croaked his fingers, a dangerous smirk on his face. "I'm going to kill you." He muttered, but it was obvious just a joke between the two of them, he wasn't going to punch Haizaki for real and he knew that the other knew that too, however the grey haired teen had a thing to be dramatic (he could become an actor).

"Oh no, please don't hurt me!" Haizaki fake-screeched with an high pitched voice, putting his hands in front of him to stop the "punch" that Kagami was going to throw at him. They looked like two idiots, but they didn't care.

Sadly, Kagami's luck ran out in that moment since, when he was starting to throw the punch, he stepped on his shoe laces, which made him stumble forward with more strength that he intended to use. Thankfully Haizaki noticed that and, thanks to his reflexes and because he was already expecting the punch, dodged it stepping aside. But the person behind him wasn't so lucky.

What Kagami didn't realize was that the grey teen stood exactly in front of the toilette door, so once that it opened and the guy inside – who surely wasn't expecting a punch – stepped out, the redhead's fist connected with his nose, making him fall on the ground with a loud "thud" that echoed in the empty hallway. When he finally regained his balance, he started to go to see if that guy was alright, he froze when he saw the identity of the person on the ground who was passed out for the strength of the punch.

"Crap." Kagami barely registered Haizaki's words, because he was busy to look at the face of the guy. Tanned skin, blue hair that looked shorter than he remembered, softer features, blood that exited from his nose and a body of an athlete. There wasn't the usual scowl that Kagami was used to see, but there was no mistake of the identity of the person that he just knocked unconscious. He couldn't believe his luck... and they said that the first impression was what mattered the most! Now he ruined that... he wanted to punch himself on the face so much, but all the muscles of his body were still frozen, his legs didn't want to move and he still had his hand curled in a fist. His eyes were so wide that the orbs could fall on the ground and his mouth was opened. He seemed an idiot, but in that moment all his thoughts flew out the window and the only thing he could say was...

"Fucking hell."

He just punched Aomine fucking Daiki in the face.

Kagami stood frozen, he looked like he saw a ghost for how much he grew pale and Haizaki, in any other situation, might have laughed, but right now it really wasn't the case. It seemed like a crime scene: the body (Aomine) without any sign of life on the ground with a pool of blood under the head (truthfully it was all from the nose blood), the man (Kagami) who committed the crime was standing there with the weapon (his fist) covered in that red liquid and the innocent (Haizaki) who witnessed the crime. After a few seconds of looking from Kagami to Aomine, all that the grey haired teen managed to say was, "is this a crime of passion?"

That seemed to successfully jerk out Kagami from his thoughts and he glared to the other, who was grinning a little too much for a situation like that. But he couldn't help it, how many times one could see the "great" Aomine Daiki be knocked out by a punch on the face? Plus the face he made was priceless: he was taken completely in surprise, he was in such deep thoughts that he just saw the fist when it connected on his nose. Haizaki was so going to laugh to him for that. Sadly Kagami didn't seem to find anything hilarious in that and he was more preoccupied to see how that jerk was.

"What are we going to do with him?" The redhead asked, pleading Haizaki with his eyes to help him. Normally the grey haired teen would have just said "fuck off" but... well, Kagami wasn't so bad and his food was amazing (he wasn't joking about having an orgasm) so he convinced himself that that was going to be his pay back to the redhead. Yes, pay back, it wasn't back Kagami was nice, absolutely not. But first, he wanted to mock him a bit, just to have a bit of fun with the redhead, because his reaction were priceless.

"It's obvious." Haizaki said and Kagami glanced at him with widen eyes, probably wondering what was obvious. "We just have to hide the body." And that earned him a smack on the back of his head and a pissed off tiger (or was that an angel?) in front of him.

"You idiot! I didn't kill him!" Kagami nearly screamed, then he seemed to realize that they were in a school and if students (or worse, teachers) came there it wasn't going to end well for them, so he lowered his voice, hissing like an angry kitten.

Haizaki snickered and patted his shoulder. "I'm joking, I'm joking, let him there, he is tougher than he looks." And he knew that very well since he played with him for almost two years – even if their relationship wasn't one of the bests – but he didn't say that to Kagami, he didn't need to know that.

"What if he hit his head? Are you going to explain that to teachers?" The redhead asked, motioning to Aomine, who was still bleeding from the nose and wasn't showing any signs of life.

"It was you who punched him!" Haizaki retorted, just wanting to go away from there. Ah, he was having an headache... seriously, Aomine was fine – more or less – why Kagami couldn't let him go?

"And you really think that the teachers will believe that?! Who do you think are going to blame? Because I'm sure as hell that he saw both of us!" In that moment, Haizaki understood that Kagami wasn't worried for Aomine (well, he was a bit) but for him. What he said was true, between a new student and him, if something happened the blame was going to be his. The redhead was right, Aomine could have seen him too... damn, why things always got more complicated?

"Fine," Haizaki scoffed looking in the other's eyes, "what are you planning to do?"

"We will bring him to the infirmary," the grey haired teen was starting to protest so Kagami hurried to continue, "then we will make up an excuse, like... he fell out from the stairs and we were casually walking there..." The redhead blabbered, moving his hands to make Haizaki understand the concept better.

The grey haired teen looked at him with furrowed eyebrows, his face was screaming something in the lines of "what the hell are you saying?!" and he felt like an idiot to believe that Kagami really had a good plan. "He fell from the stairs... on the face... yeah, I would totally believe that." He said sarcastically and the redhead blushed, scratching his head and finding the ground suddenly very attractive. He looked like a kicked puppy and Haizaki nearly slapped his face, he couldn't believe he was going to help that lazy ass of Aomine. "Okay, you suck at lying, so I'll talk, you just help moving that idiot," he pointed to Aomine and walked to him, grabbing one of his arms and letting it circling his shoulders. He tried to not growl, he didn't like that jerk, but he had to help him nonetheless. He was beginning to regret his interest in Kagami, who put Aomine's other arm around his own shoulders and smiled at Haizaki with his angelic smile (how could someone so big look like an angel?!). Fuck, he was so going to regret that.

They moved Aomine's body to the infirmary with many difficulties. It wasn't like he was fat or anything like that, but they needed to avoid other students and teachers, which wasn't easy. At every corner someone was there and the two boys had to go in another direction, making the way to the infirmary much more longer than it should have been. Plus Aomine's head seemed to have found interesting Kagami's shoulder, since it decided to lay there, dirtying his uniform in blood. Gross, he was going to clean that at least three times that evening.

Finally they arrived at the infirmary and they nearly cried, but managed to hold their tears of joy and entered in it, nearly making Aomine fall on the ground, however they somehow avoided it thanks to their reflexes. When the nurse saw them, she jumped on her seat and stood up, helping them put Aomine on the infirmary bed and began to check his injuries. Kagami was glad that his rival was okay, just a bruise on the nose, but he noticed that Haizaki was silently glaring at Aomine, his grey eyes seemed to want to pierce an hole in the other's skull. Well, it seemed like they hadn't a good relationship there too, at least Kagami hoped that no punch were involved.

"What happened?" The nurse asked to them after she finished to examine Aomine, jerking Kagami out his thoughts. She didn't look like she was blaming either of them and the redhead was starting to open his mouth to respond when Haizaki's voice came from behind him, stopping him from saying something stupid.

"He was playing basketball and a ball hit him on the face." That was his excuse?! Kagami looked at him with wide eyes. There was no way someone was going to believe something like that, it was too stupid-

"I see." Wait, what? How can you take that as a good excuse?! He couldn't believe that the nurse said that! Even he wouldn't have believed that! Maybe God decided to help him for once. Or Satan, either was fine.

"It happens a lot." The nurse explained, noticing his surprised expression. She misinterpreted it, but Kagami wasn't going to tell her the truth, no way in hell, so he nodded when she began to tell him that many members of the basketball club came there because of accidents and she was used to it. Well, after five whole minutes of her explaing what injuries they had, Kagami didn't listen to her anymore, asking help to Haizaki with his eyes but receiving a hopeless stare in response. He seemed to be in a great pain, exactly like him.

Obviously, someone up there seemed to hate both of them since Aomien groaned and the nurse stopped talking, all of her attention to her patient. Kagami and Haizaki stood frozen in place, sharing a look of "are you shitting us?" and began to slowly walk to the door, trying to be as quiet as the could manage.

"Can you believe our luck?" Haizaki muttered and Kagami shook his head. No he couldn't believe it, why all the bad things happened to him? Was he cursed or something? For all the times that Aomine could wake up, he decided to do it now?!

It only took a moment for Kagami's breath to be taken away. His body completely froze on the spot, cold sweat began to go down his back and he nearly stopped breathing. Red met blue. Tiger met panther. A shot of adrenaline began to run in his veins, his heart seemed to want to be ripped out from his chest. Those flames, that sensation... it seemed like begin on a court. Kagami knew that feeling very well, he experimented it hundreds, thousands of times. One could say many things about Aomine, but Kagami knew that only one truth was certain: he was overwhelming. He screamed "challenge" and the animal instinct that covered him was so thick that the redhead could nearly see a panther behind him. However, in "this" Aomine there was something... innocent in him, there wasn't that dark, cold sensation that Kagami felt when he looked at him in his "future". It was... unexpectedly nice.

The redhead would have looked at him for all the eternity if Haizaki didn't grab his arm and Kagami was suddenly aware that Aomine's eyes were blinded in rage, the scowl he knew too well was beginning to form on that baby-face and the boy on the bed was starting to open his mouth – probably to curse or insult him, or both - when, after a quick look to the grey haired teen beside him, he decided what to do. He mentally promised to apologize to Aomine when he encountered him again, right now he wasn't going to, because the other didn't seem like he wanted hear any excuses so, tugging Haizaki's uniform, the two of them bolted out the door of the infirmary, while a scream – that seemed like an animal one – echoed in the hallway. "YOU FUCKING BASTARD!"

The two boys didn't know how much they ran, but when they stopped they were out of breath, both of them with the back against a wall, each of them facing each other and looking in the eyes.

"Thanks," Kagami mumbled, his voice sounded raspy for the run but Haizaki didn't seem to care.

"Don't mind it..." He replied, cleaning the sweat that was on his temples, breathing hard from his nose to calm the frenetic rhythm of his heart. "Next time... we're going to leave him there."

Kagami actually laughed and nodded, quickly followed by the grey haired teen who seemed to found that situation hilarious. That was the beginning of the friendship between him and Haizaki Shougo.

However, the only thought in his mind in that moment was that he hoped that the next meeting with a member of the Generation of Miracles wouldn't be so disastrous.

* * *

 **Author's note:** **I'm so tired... I only slept for 4 hours... but I promised to update the chapter today so here it go! (sorry for the mistakes, but I'm really, really tired)**

 **Today is my brithday! This is a gift for all of you!**

 **I think Haizaki has a big, perverted mouth, but I think it's funny XD Momoi likes that humor XD**

 **Well, the first meeting with a member of the Generation of Miracles was eventful, right? XD First I thought at Midorima, then I changed him in Aomine... things will be more hialrious with him XD**

 **Thank you for reading this and leave a comment if you liked it!**


	5. Anger and Friendship

Two weeks passed since the memorable meeting between Kagami and Aomine, and Kagami was so glad that he didn't encounter the other in the hallways or worse, with other member of the Generation of Miracles. Knowing Aomine he would probably throw fit and Kagami wanted to avoid public arguments. When Momoi once mentioned that her childhood friend received a punch in the nose, the redhead and Haizaki began to sweat, glancing at each other and praying any god they knew to have mercy, fearing the girl's reaction if she knew they were the responsibles. Thankfully someone listened to their pitiful prayers and she told them that her friend didn't catch a good view of his "attacker", making the two boys let out a sigh of relief. They would have trouble to deal with Momoi's wrath and neither of them wanted to see the girl getting angry, they didn't know what she could do to them and that scared the shit out of them. Momoi had too much power on them, especially with the informations she had on them. No, they didn't want to see what she could do if angry, they liked her better when she smiled (so nobody would get murdered).

Speaking of Haizaki, Kagami knew he was starting to be closer to him. The bad jokes and the black humour were still there, but the redhead didn't feel the same defensive aura of before, the grey haired teen seemed friendlier, greeting him before Kagami could it and beginning to walk towards the spot that now was labelled as "theirs" during lunch-break (he tried to not come the first three days, but Momoi was pretty convincing). Haizaki wasn't a bad company at all, he knew when to shut up and his jokes were actually pretty funny (except when they involved his home-made food, those gave him a shiver), plus Kagami quickly understood that most of the fights he fought in were provoked by others and not by him. That actually brought a smile on his face. He was happy that the grey haired teen wasn't as violent as other people thought. Haizaki, after they caught their breaths the day he punched Aomine, explained who Aomine was and what was his relationship with Momoi, telling him directly to not mention anything to her, except if he had a death wish. Haizaki spoke with a bitter tone, but when Kagami tried to ask something, the other just shook his head, letting the redhead know that he didn't want to talk about it. Of course Kagami knew that the grey haired teen and Aomine were former teammates, but he didn't want to make Haizaki uncomfortable, so he just closed his mouth, deciding it was best to not ask his questions for the time begin, for which the other seemed grateful to (obviously he didn't show it, but Kagami caught a glimpse of gratefulness in his grey orbs).

The redhead was happy to have two people so close to him in that timeline, he felt the same feeling he had with Himuro and that a god sign. He just hoped that things wouldn't turn out disastrous like the first one did. Kagami started to make single bentos for the other two (it wasn't like he hadn't money), and the first time he gave them to his two friends (there was no denying that they were) with red cheeks and finding the grass suddenly interesting, Momoi giggled and accepted the gift, Haizaki, on the other hand, observed the lunch box for five whole minutes before taking it and, with the straighter face he could manage he asked, "should I marry you now?", that made Kagami's cheeks burn in redness, not for embarrassment but for anger and he told Haizaki to go fuck himself. The response he get was obviously "I would rather fuck you" with a flirtatious wink that made Kagami want to vomit. He promised himself to poison Haizaki's food one of those days. He knew very well that the other wasn't flirting with him and was just joking around, but some Kagami sometimes hoped that the grey haired just shut his mouth, because Haizaki didn't just say those things when there were only Momoi and him, no, he told them even in the middle of the classroom, where all the students could hear (their classmates stopped looking weirdly at them after the first week, at least that was something good). Kagami was pretty sure more than half of them thought they were together, he even caught a glimpse of girls that silently followed them with their eyes, with a strange smile on their faces and then they began to giggle between them and that somehow gave a shiver to the redhead. Why wasn't there a normal girl in their school? Was that too much to ask? Apparently, it was.

Kagami was a bit down because he still didn't meet any of the Generation of Miracles. Yes, he met Aomine, but a punch in the face wasn't exactly talking. Was that so difficult to encounter one of them in the school? Did they all have misdirection like Kuroko? Well, it wasn't their fault, they didn't even know he existed (but they were going to, one way or another), and Kagami realized that he wasn't even searching them, he just spent all of his time with Haizaki and Momoi, so of course he couldn't meet any of the member of the Generation of Miracles. During lessons, they followed them like good students and just exchanged few words, mostly to catch up with notes they didn't hear right (Kagami was proud of himself for begin able to follow the lessons so well). In lunch-break they hid from the world under the giant tree in company of Kagami's food and Momoi's drinks, mostly joking and laughing. After school Momoi had club activities, Haizaki had always an excuse to disappear somewhere and Kagami needed to train his body (which was starting to show the results of practice), so he couldn't even ask informations to the other two (plus he didn't even know how to start). Momoi didn't talk about basketball or Teikou's team, mostly because Haizaki was there and she didn't want to make him feel uncomfortable, Kagami understood that but that didn't mean he didn't feel frustrated about it.

However, above anything else, the redhead liked how his life was going: he had two awesome friends, his training was going well, he felt accepted and didn't feel lonely anymore when he entered in his house, because he knew that the day after he would see Haizaki and Momoi. He wished that calm happiness could last forever and he nearly forgot about his mission for a moment, but when he began to play with a basketball in an empty court his thoughts went immediately to the Generation of Miracles and how their broken eyes looked at him.

Sadly, like every thing, the calm happiness didn't last forever and Kagami realized that the Friday of the second week when he was forced to defend Haizaki's pride against someone he didn't expect to.

The day went normal, the sun was shining, the lesson was boring but the redhead tried to stay awake (also because Haizaki sometimes poked him with the pen, leaving black marks on his uniform), and he exchanged words with his two friends. Everything was fine, lunch-break just started and they were packing their things, ready to go to on their usual place when Momoi stopped them, realizing something and looking at them with an apologizing face.

"I'm sorry, I forgot to buy drinks!" She said joining her hands together like asking for forgiveness from the two and she was staring at them like a kicked puppy. Of course they weren't able to be angry with her.

"Don't worry," Kagami replied, patting her shoulder with a kind smile, "we'll buy them, there aren't problems."

"But..." Momoi began with an hollow voice and the redhead frowned, wondering what was wrong. "The cafeteria is full now, we won't be able to go there..." Ah, Kagami realized that probably, with her small body, she wouldn't be able to buy anything, however her pride wasn't letting her say that.

Haizaki seemed to share his thoughts, but Kagami was faster to react. "I'll come with you," then he looked at the grey haired teen, "Haizaki, why don't you go to our place? Just to be sure that nobody will steal it."

Haizaki seemed that he wanted to argue, but in the end he just sighed and grabbed his bag, throwing it on his shoulder. "Fine, I want a coke."

Kagami smiled gratefully and motioned to Momoi to start walking because he didn't know where the cafeteria was, and the girl seemed happier than before, she tugged his sleeve a clear indication to follow her, which the redhead happily obliged. It wasn't like he knew where to go, he never needed to go to the cafeteria before so he didn't ask where it was located. He was kind of grateful for that opportunity, now he would know the school better.

Walking side by side, Kagami noticed how Momoi seemed happy, a smile was printed on her face and her pink eyes shined under the sunlight. "Are you that happy to go buy drinks with me?"

The girl puffed her cheeks and slapped playfully her hand on his shoulder, faking to have taken an offence from the redhead's words. "Kagami-kun! Of course not! It's just... well... I'm happy to have lunch together... before I had it with my friends of the club... but I like to stay with Kagami-kun and Haizaki-kun more..." She then began to blabber that it wasn't like she didn't like her friends, but she found herself at ease with the two boys, however she seemed like she was starting to have an heart attack so Kagami stopped her, putting his hands on her shoulder and shaking her a bit, successfully shutting her up.

"I understand, I understand, you don't have to explain yourself to me, okay? Haizaki surely thinks the same." He said, patting her head with a sweet smile. It was difficult to not like Momoi, even if she didn't let it shown, she worried a lot about what people (only the ones she was close to) thought about her and if someone asked Kagami, he would reply that he found that adorable.

"Really?" She smiled and it could serious rival one of Kagami's. It was blinding that the redhead was taken aback and he nearly made a step back. Well, it seemed like what people said was true, when girls smiled they were beautiful, much more than when they were sad.

"Of course," Kagami replied with a chuckle, "but don't tell Haizaki, he is a tsundere." He winked at her and she laughed, seeming to forget her previous words. It was better for her to not think about the Generation of Miracles, at least for now. Kagami didn't know how their heads was thinking in that moment, but he knew that he would have to start to think to a plan soon. He couldn't ignore his mission anymore, time was passing and the demise of the Generation of Miracles was arriving. Kagami, obviously, couldn't let that happen.

"Ah!" Momoi's voice jerked him out his thought and he realized that they were some meters from a huge, open door where many students were running with money in hands and screaming could be heard.

"J-Japanese time rush!" Kagami spluttered, bad memories wanted to resurface but he shook his head. No, it wasn't time to think about his time in Seirin, because he would think to coach and the others too, a sense of nostalgia washed on him but he decided it was better to hide those memories in the back of his mind. Last thing he needed was to burst in tears in front of Momoi.

He took a deep breath and then he lifted his sleeves in a threatening manner, an aura of determination surrounded him and he looked to the girl beside him, who was looking at him with hopeless eyes. "I'll go there, wait for me."

She nodded and bit her lower lip in worry. It seemed like a goodbye from a warrior to his lover because he was going to fight for his country. Except that Kagami wasn't a warrior, Momoi wasn't his lover (just the thought was horrible for him, she was like a sister to him, so no thanks!) and he wasn't going to fight for his country. He was going against something much more worse.

There was no going back, he just hoped that Haizaki wouldn't eat all his food if he didn't return, otherwise he would starve to death because he surely wasn't going to taste Momoi's cooking. Well, Kagami didn't want to find out what those two were going to do if he wouldn't be there anymore, so he needed to come back.

Waving a hand at Momoi, he turned around and he jumped in the Japanese time rush praying for his life.

After punches, kicks and even bites, Kagami returned victorious to Momoi after ten infernal minutes of fighting. He had scratches all on his face and his uniform was a bit dirty, but he had the drinks in hand and a huge grin on his face. The girl nearly hugged him, but she refrained because they were in public and there were enough rumours in the school about her, she didn't want to involve also Kagami in her problems. It was surprising how a single boy managed to change her life so quickly. He didn't even do something so extraordinary, he just stayed with her and listened to what she said, without judge her or find her annoying. Even Kuroko said that she looked happier than normal. Was that because of Haizaki and Kagami? Probably and that made her glad. She lost all her contacts with the grey haired teen after he left the basketball club, but she still worried about him. It was a surprise having him in her class, however she wasn't sure that if Kagami wasn't there she would have been able to talk to him again. What Akashi did to him was too much, she didn't think he would have been willing to speak with her again, but somehow the presence of the redhead on her side gave her the courage she needed. It was like he was an angel sent to help her, a miracle someone would say. She didn't care what Kagami was, she just hoped that he would continue to stay by her side, because he gave her stability. More she saw that the Generation of Miracle was beginning to grow, more she found comfort in Kagami and Haizaki's presences. It wasn't even love what she felt, it was pure friendship, like the one she shared with Aomine, but she felt like it could become more closer than what she had with her childhood friend, mostly because she didn't recognise Aomine anymore. He changed and she didn't know what to do, so she tried to forget her worries with the help of the two boys. And it worked, during lessons and lunch-break she never thought about the Generation of Miracles, she enjoyed Haizaki's bad jokes and Kagami's blushes (he was really adorable when he did those).

Kagami gave her a drink and she gladly accepted, even if for a moment she seemed lost in thoughts. Was she thinking about the basketball club? He didn't know, he couldn't read people's mind, but now she looked happy like always so he didn't ask anything.

What none of them saw was the shadow that was coming towards them with elegant steps and had a curious, yet cold expression on his face. All the students immediately let him pass for respect and the girls began to giggle with each others, the eyes that were looking at him were filled with envy and admiration. Sadly, Kagami and Momoi were too lost in their own worlds to notice the change of atmosphere and the redhead let his instincts down for a moment, so he was completely startled when a voice called his friend beside him. A voice he knew too much well.

"Momoi."

The girl froze and slowly turned around, but Kagami wasn't looking to her. Once he heard that voice, his eyes immediately found the figure that was approaching them. He was shorter, his eyes were bigger and his aura wasn't as powerful like he knew, but there was no doubt of who stopped his steps in front of him. Those cold, bloody eyes that seemed to bore a hole in his mind, those flaming hair that were a different tonality of red than his, and the feeling that Kagami was standing before a king. Of course he would meet him, he dreaded their encounter but he hoped to see him as last, not as second and not when he didn't know what to say and was frozen, captured by those red orbs.

"Akashi-kun!" Momoi seemed surprised to see the captain of the basketball team there and she continued to glance between Kagami and Akashi with nervous eyes, noticing how the two of them were studying each other.

"Good morning, Momoi," Akashi was the first to break the contact with Kagami, bowing a little to the pink haired girl, "can I speak with you for a moment? Of course your... friend can come along." His voice was unsure when he spoke the word "friend" but the other redhead wasn't going to say anything. He was more preoccupied to not see any scissor in Akashi's hands.

Momoi looked reluctant at first but she saw Kagami nodding so she accepted and Akashi motioned to them to follow him in the cafeteria toward a table that was empty. Kagami nearly let out a sigh of relief. It was going to be a problem if the other members of the Generation of Miracles were there. He wasn't ready to meet them, plus Akashi was enough scary and he didn't want to deal with other rainbow heads. Kagami noticed that the students were letting them pass, even if there was still screaming and yelling for buying lunch, Akashi seemed to have an aura that made the others step back. What a scary power and he wasn't even the "other". Kagami was starting to think that the scariest one was the "original" Akashi rather than the other.

Once they sat down, the redhead felt tension in the air and he didn't like that, he had a bad feeling, but before he could say something to ease the mood, Akashi spoke to him with his a kind tone, even if his eyes remained cold. "I'm Akashi Seijuurou from class 3-A, I'm the captain of our basketball team, nice to meet you..."

From how he looked at him, he was expecting Kagami to say his name and the other surely didn't want to let him wait. He really didn't want the scissor "accident" to repeat itself. "I'm Kagami Taiga from class 3-D, n-nice to meet you." He mentally smacked himself to seem like an idiot, but he couldn't help but wanting to bow under the pressure that Akashi was letting out. He knew that he wasn't the "other", however Kagami suspected that his second personality had started to show because the "original" Akashi he remembered never looked at him like he was nothing. He was feeling like he was an insect under those cat-like orbs, yes, he could be wrong and maybe he was just imagining all of it, but something in his mind was telling him to stay alert because danger was always lurking in the shadows. Kagami hoped that his instincts were wrong for once.

Jerking out his thoughts, he noticed how Akashi's lips curled in an elegant smile, but his attention was caught by Momoi, who seemed at ease in that situation. Maybe she couldn't feel the tension? "Akashi-kun, what do you want to talk about?" She asked, toying with the bottle that Kagami bought, letting it roll between her hands. Oh, so she was nervous too but she was trying to not let it show. Kagami needed to learn so much from her.

"Ah, yes," Akashi seemed to suddenly realize that he had to tell something to her, but Kagami suspected it was only an act, however it wouldn't have been wise say that aloud, "I heard some rumours about you and I wanted to see if you were alright."

Momoi frowned, her hands stopped playing with the bottle, instead they gripped it tightly, an expression of confusion painted her face. "Rumours?" She looked like she didn't know what Akashi was saying and Kagami was lost too. What rumours? He didn't hear anything about Momoi, plus since the captain of the Generation of Miracles knew her from more than two years he surely wouldn't listen to stupid rumours around the girl. What could make the mighty midget (Kagami only called like that in his mind obviously) worry so much that he asked Momoi to talk? But the answer he received was so unexpected that he actually gaped like a fish.

"Yes, I heard that you and Haizaki spend a lot of time together, I was worried... he hadn't done anything to you, right?" For an instant, Kagami thought that Akashi was joking, but in his red orbs there wasn't place for humour. He was deadly serious.

Even Momoi didn't expect that answer since she widened her eyes and nearly jumped on her seat. "E-Excuse me?" She blabbered, her thoughts completely blank. What was Akashi suggesting? Surely... not was she thought he was implying...

"We all know what Haizaki is capable of," Akashi tried to explain with the sweetest voice he could manage, "and he did a lot of... _disrespectful_ things, for lack of a better word, so I was worried that maybe he had done something to you-" _BAM!_

Akashi shut his mouth in an instant and Momoi jumped on her seat, immediately turning her head to Kagami, who had punched the table with so much strength that there was a crack on the plastic surface. But what made the pink haired girl tremble in fear was the deadly light that was present in the redhead's eyes. She never saw Kagami so angry before, yes he became pissed when Haizaki's jokes were too bad, but there was always that playful gleam that made her relaxed, since it made she understand that he was a good guy. In that moment that gleam wasn't present, there was just a cold, threatening warning that gave her shivers. Of course, she was angry too for what Akashi was implying, but "angry" couldn't describe the state which Kagami was in. He was beyond pissed and for a moment Momoi was sure that she saw the imagine of a tiger behind Kagami, one giant tiger with bared teeth and ready to attack. She nearly let a scream out when she realized that that was the same expression that Aomine made when the guys who he used to play street-basketball with decided that it was funny to pull her hair. Those boys didn't return home in one piece, she clearly remembered how Aomine punched and kicked them, his shining eyes were so dark that she couldn't see the blue that she liked. It was the first time in her life that she became afraid of Aomine, and she really didn't want to see Kagami in that state too. Plus he would be in great trouble if fought with Akashi there, where all the attention was on them, especially now that Kagami's punch cracked the table where they were sitting on.

"How dare you?" The redhead's voice was like a razor, it could cut in an instant and was so low that Momoi was sure that he was growling. "What do you know about Haizaki and Momoi?" Kagami pointed to the pink haired girl on his side, but his eyes never left Akashi's and the other was starting to say something, but the tiger's voice cut him. "She is a grown girl, she is perfectly capable of taking care of herself! And if she has problems – which she doesn't – I'm sure she would talk to you!" The volume of his voice grew highter and highter by the seconds, but he didn't care, he was so angry. "Don't ever dare to say that Haizaki could hurt Momoi, you control freak!" And with that he grabbed Momoi's arm, grasping it tightly but staying very aware to not make it hurt. "Let's go, Momoi." He growled, his eyes showed that if he stayed there for another second he would strangle Akashi and Momoi wasn't sure that she would defend her captain. His words hurt her too, right when she was getting closer to Haizaki again, Akashi appeared with those red eyes that never let space for arguments and if she was alone she surely would have followed every suggestion her captain was making, thankfully Kagami didn't seem to be of the same advice and he even insulted Akashi in front of many students who were now gaping with widen eyes.

Making up her mind, she stood and followed Kagami, who was still grabbing her by the arm, but the grip was less tight. She turned around for a moment, hoping to no see Akashi angry, because an Akashi angry meant troubles, but was her eyes caught was so shocking that she nearly tripped on her own feet. Akashi wasn't angry or troubled by Kagami's words, he was _smirking_ , his red, calculative eyes were fixed on her redhead friend who was oblivious of the stare he was receiving. But she wasn't able to continue to look at Akashi because Kagami turned on the left, leaving the cafeteria behind and the girl who was begin dragged was left with a feeling of uneasiness, in her heart she hoped that was she saw on her captain's face was only an hallucination.

Meanwhile, in the cafeteria where silence seemed to have took place, a figure sat down beside Akashi, frowning at him and narrowing his green eyes that his glasses nearly completely hid behind tick lenses. The redhead smiled at him, ignoring the "I'm mad with you" look that he was receiving from the other.

"Was all that theatre really necessary?" Midorima scowled, motioning to the crack on the table. When Akashi asked him to not intervene just before entering in the cafeteria, he didn't expect an angry new student to _insult_ (not even Aomine was so stupid to do that) and nearly attack his captain. And Akashi didn't even try to defend himself! No... it wasn't possible... it was possible that his captain expected that turn of events? But why taking the risk?

Midorima's attention was brought again to Akashi when the redhead chuckled and his red orbs found his greens. "Of course it was, I needed to make sure I was right."

Midorima's frown deepened, but he was a bit curious. "Needed to make sure about what?"

Akashi smiled mysteriously at him (after he sent a glare to all the students who immediately scrambled away, leaving the two boys alone), however he still replied, his tone seemed intrigued and his smile grew larger, like he was having so much fun. "For example... if I said those things – changing Haizaki with someone else – to Aomine or Kise, they wouldn't hesitate to punch me right?" Midorima nodded, even if he still couldn't understand what his captain was implying, but Akashi continued nonetheless. "Kagami Taiga, instead of punching me, punched the table, you know what that means?" Midorima shook his head, following Akashi's hands that were moving to make him understand better. "It means that he has _control_." The redhead marked the last word and Midorima titled his head, wondering what possessed Akashi to risk a punch in the face for seeing if this Kagami Taiga was able to control himself.

Noticing his dubious eyes, Akashi chuckled again, understanding that Midorima wasn't able to follow his reasoning. "Aomine and Kise aren't able to control their tempers and they often make mistakes because rage clouds their minds... you understand that Kagami Taiga as potential too, right?" Akashi didn't need to see Midorima's nod to know, but he wanted to be sure that his teammate was still following his words and he made a satisfied smile when he saw that yes, indeed Midorima was still following him. "What do you think is going to happen if we have a player that has the same strength as Aomine – or Kise – but he is able to fully control it?" So it was just... for basketball? Was Akashi planning to "invite" Kagami Taiga in the team? But that didn't make any sense! Was all of that for having a stronger team...? But that was too much even for Akashi.

Midorima's frown deepened, not liking where his captain was going. There were a million of questions he wanted to ask, but the only thing that exited from his mouth was... "How... How do you even know that he plays basketball?"

Akashi smiled again, this time more mysteriously and darker than before, which it actually gave a shiver running down the best shooter of the Generation of Miracles. "I know he does, "how" is not important." Was the cryptic response he was given and Midorima didn't know what to say anymore so he just shut his mouth.

Akashi sighed and stood up, gathering his bag and implying that that discussion was over. However, there was still a thing that Midorima wanted to know before ending that discussion forever. "What are you planning, Akashi?"

The redhead briefly looked at him, a small smile decorated his face and he actually seemed pretty innocent, but deep down Midorima knew that there was a serpent under what it looked like a rose. "Kagami Taiga may be the last piece that is missing from my shogi board."

"What makes you think so?" Midorima wondered, lifting an eyebrow, not understanding the redhead's words.

"Let's call it... sixth sense." And with that the discussion was finally over. Akashi walked across the cafeteria with Midorima who hurried behind him, his mind full of thoughts. There was something that his captain wasn't saying, the shooter was sure, but he knew he wouldn't do him any good to push his luck. His questions, for now, will stay in the back of his mind, Midorima decided.

However, there was still one thing that troubled him. Before, when Kagami punched the table with all his strength, Midorima's eyes were fixed on Akashi's face and, for a moment so short that he was starting to ask himself if maybe he hadn't imagined it, his captain's left eyes showed a flick of golden. Was that an hallucination or...?

' _I'm such an idiot!_ '

That was the only thing that Kagami was thinking in that moment. He was still grabbing Momoi's arm, but in his mind he didn't even register the girl's presence, he was too preoccupied at cursing himself. He just insulted Akashi Seijuurou, the absolute captain of the Generation of Miracles and one of the scariest person he knew. His life was in danger, he feared that a pair of scissors would try to use him as a target. He didn't want to die, why couldn't he shut his mouth for once?! The urge to cry was so appealing right now... thankfully Momoi shook him out of his depressive state.

"Kagami-kun!" She exclaimed, finally getting free from Kagami's grip. She was calling his friend's name for a quite while, but the redhead looked like he was in a coma. Well, she wasn't in her best conditions too. She had been so shocked when Kagami told those things to Akashi, nobody ever had had the guts to say something like that to him, even if he nearly punched her captain. Momoi felt shame crawling in her heart when she remembered how she was _afraid_ of Kagami for an instant, she was so stupid. There was nothing to be afraid of, she should have trusted her friend more rather than letting her mind run like it wanted. However more than the shame and guilt she was feeling, she couldn't help but look with respect to Kagami. She never saw someone stand so proud for the behalf of a friend, getting so angry because someone's else words, nearly provoking a fight for protect the honour of said friend. What was more surprising was that that "friend" was Haizaki, nobody _ever_ defended him, Momoi always heard people talking trash about him and that made her felt sad. And guilty, because she was too afraid to stand for the grey haired teen. Afraid to be judged, afraid of what Aomine would have said, afraid of how the other members of the Generation would react... but those weren't excuses, they were just stupid things that she said to herself, because she was too scared of how world looked at her. For that reason she envied Kagami's strength – that one could mistake for foulness – he was able to speak like he wanted, not caring of what thought about him and he protected the people close to him. He really had a strong power.

And, even if Akashi's stare still troubled Momoi, she tried to be cheerful for her friend, noticing that he finally snapped out his comatose state. "I was so worried, Kagami-kun! You were looking at nothing for a quite while!"

Kagami stared at her without blink even once, then his mouth opened. "Do you think he'll kill me?"

Momoi frowned, not understanding what he was saying. "Huh? Kagami-kun, are you okay?"

"N-No..." He whispered, ruffling his hair with an hand seeming very nervous. "That guy... Akashi, was it? Looked like he wanted to kill someone – me – so I'm worried for my life, I care about it!"

Momoi stared at him for a whole minute, then a giggle escaped from her mouth, her shoulders trembled and some tears went down her cheeks. She couldn't stop laughing, it was too hilarious. However, noticing the confused stare that the redhead was giving to her, she forced herself to stop, even if some giggle could still be heard from the back of her throat. "Sorry, Kagami-kun... is just... killing you? Akashi-kun is severe, but not a murder!"

' _I'm not sure about that_ ', Kagami thought but didn't say anything to her, after all he doubted that she saw how a pair of scissors could become a deadly weapon in her captain's hands. It was better if she didn't see it, he still had nightmares about their first meeting. Not that Momoi needed to know, like, ever, it was already bad that she found hilarious the thought that Akashi could kill him.

"Whatever," he grumbled, feeling slight offended but refrained to pout like a child. Pouting was something that Kise did, not him.

"But..." Momoi's voice recalled his attention to her and she felt her hand grabbing his sleeve, a little on her face. "It was amazing how you defended Haizaki-kun, I've never saw anybody do the same thing. _Thank you_."

Those last two words were so filled with gratefulness that Kagami was taken back how much sincere the girl in front of him seemed, even if the part of "nobody did the same" slight pissed him off. "What do you mean that nobody ever defended him?" He demanded and he saw how her cheeks coloured for shame.

"Well... when he was still in the club Nijimura-senpai – our team's former captain – sometimes told the other students to shut up, but since he had personal problems he couldn't focus on Haizaki-kun much... and I... I didn't say anything! I've always heard bad things about Haizaki-kun but I've never defended him! I-I'm so sorry!" Momoi was starting to sound hysteric, so Kagami patted her shoulders and told her to take deep breaths, letting her calm down before she could have a panic attack. Kuroko never told him that, maybe he didn't even know, but that thought made him sadder. Haizaki, even if he wasn't a completely good guy, didn't deserve to be treated in that manner, nobody should be left to theirselves. Kagami knew how horrible it was to be alone and he didn't want anybody to feel what he did in his third year of middle school. Begin lonely was one of the worst thing that could happen to a human begin.

"Momoi... you can't change the past," Kagami began, but when he heard her sniffle he hurried to continue, not wanting to see her cry, "that doesn't mean you can't change the future," ' _like I am doing_ ', obviously he didn't say that aloud, "and, by the way, shouldn't you say sorry to Haizaki and not me? I'm sure my bae will start bitching about that it was long time ago, but he will be secretly pleased." Kagami winked at her and she laughed, cleaning her cheeks from the tears that escaped from her eyes.

"You're right, thank you Kagamin!" Hearing that hold nickname, brought a feeling of nostalgia in the redhead's chest, but Momoi thought – while watching his expression – that maybe he didn't like it so she hurried to comfort him, "if you don't like it I can continue to call you Kagami-ku-"

Before she could finish, Kagami stopped her. "No, no, it's fine, I was just surprised!" He laughed, trying to shoot away that awkward atmosphere that had been started to form around them. Of course he couldn't say that that was the exact way that his "future" Momoi called him, but he was happy to hear that nickname from those same lips once again. Some things never changed and he was glad to see that the pink haired girl continued to have the strange mania – like all the members of the Generation of Miracles, with their _original_ ways to call his name – to give nicknames to every person she found nice.

"You should find a name for Haizaki too, my bae gets easily jealous," he winked, starting to walk, "speaking of him, we should hurry, before he starts bitching about us begin late – no, I'm sure he's already doing it."

Momoi giggled, nodding to Kagami with a smile on her face and the tears that were running down her cheeks long forgotten. "I'll think on something for Haizaki-kun." She agreed and Kagami was glad because that meant she really liked the grey haired teen.

After some seconds of silence, Momoi spoke again, this time with a teasing tone that the redhead didn't think she had (she was starting to spend too much time with Haizaki). "If Haizaki-kun is your bae, then that means you're on top?"

Kagami frowned at her, lifting an eyebrow, not understanding the humour behind that question. "On top? What that means?"

Momoi's mouth opened and closed, an expression of pure shock was printed on her face. "K-Kagamin? Are you serious?! Please tell me you're kidding!" She seemed very agitated, but Kagami seriously didn't know what she was talking about and he continued to look at her with an expression of confusion.

"Why should I be kidding?" He asked, titling his head to a side, blinking a few times. Momoi thought that the act was pretty cute- wait, did she seriously thought that someone as tall as Kagami could be called cute? Looking again to the redhead she could say that yes, someone as large and tall as Kagami could be called cute. He seemed an angel, with that frown painted on his face and those narrowed eyes, he would look great between sheets with another male on top of him- okay, her thoughts were starting to become dangerous, better leave things like that or she would have a nose blood in the middle of the garden, where at some dozen of meters ahead there was Haizaki who was waiting them- wait a minute! If Kagami didn't know what top and bottom were, that meant-!

Momoi started to run towards the grey haired teen with a speed that Kagami didn't know she possessed and he was forced to run behind her, the weight of his bag on his shoulder made his movements more difficult than ever.

Oblivious to everything, Haizaki lifted his head when he saw them and let out a sight of relief (he would later deny that it was for relief). "Oh, finally! What took you so long-"

"Haizaki-kun!" Momoi cut him off, stopping in front of him with her hands on her waist and a threatening aura around her, while the grey haired teen looked at her with a lifted eyebrow, not understanding why she seemed so pissed. "I won't let you taint our precious angel soul!"

"Huh?" Haizaki asked, looking at Kagami, who arrived just seconds after Momoi, for answers but he lifted his shoulders, not knowing too what the girls was blabbering about.

"Kagamin's innocence can't be tainted by you!" She repeated, this time pointing an accusing finger against Haizaki, who could just stared at her with more confusion, while Kagami spluttered some incoherent words.

"What the hell are you talking about?!" He asked again, accepting the bottle of coke that the redhead was leading at him – who seemed to have given in understanding Momoi. Seriously, what was that woman saying? Tainting Kagami's soul? What the fuck?

"I'm serious-" before she could finish a loud grumble echoed in the garden and Momoi's face flushed red, her mouth shut immediately and, with all the grace she could maintain, she sat on the grass, accepting Kagami's lunch box, which the redhead was offering her, thanking him under her breath. Well, at least she didn't continue to speak nonsense.

After some minutes of silence, where the only sounds that it could be heard where the munching and swallowing of the food, finally Kagami decided to break the silence.

"I don't like your captain, Momoi." He grumbled and Haizaki froze. It was impossible... were they talking about Akashi? But... no, it wasn't possible, did they meet him? That was the worst... Before he could start to worry, the conversation between his two friends continued, capturing his full attention.

"Well... he has an original personality..." Eh, original my ass, "but, Haizaki-kun, you should have seen how Kagamin defended you, he seemed like an hero!" What. Haizaki looked at her with confused eyes, not understanding the words she spoke and titling his head.

"S-Stop saying nonsense!" The redhead blushed, munching his food and finding a sudden interest in his bottle of water.

"It's true, and you know it!" Momoi teased him, but Haizaki couldn't enjoy the sight of a blushing Kagami because his mind was still froze at the words "defended you".

"What... are you talking about...?" He wanted to know, asking that question with a serious tone that not Kagami nor Momoi ever heard.

"Well..." she began, putting her lunch box on the grass, "you see... this is what happened..."

And while she was explaining to Haizaki what had happened in the cafeteria and the face of the other began to shift from confused, to angry and to end with surprised (and a bit terrified too), Kagami felt like they were observed. Lifting his head, he didn't see anyone so he thought that maybe he had imagined it, but the uneasy feeling was still there...

"YOU IDIOT!" Haizaki growled, jerking him out his thoughts and he was surprised when he saw the sign of worry on the other's features. "What the hell were you thinking?!"

Kagami frowned, glaring at Haizaki. "What I was thinking?! How could I let a jerk like that talking trash about you?! He deserved that!" Before Haizaki could cut him off, Kagami's tone grew highter, shutting both him and Momoi. "I know you, how... how could I let him say those things?! I know that you aren't the best person of the world, but you won't hurt Momoi!"

At that, Haizaki lowered his head and for a moment Kagami thought he was pissed, but when he looked at the grey haired teen's face, he was surprised to see it flushed red. "Haizaki... are you blushing?"

Haizaki spluttered something and tried to cover his face with an arm. "O-of course not, idiot!"

Momoi giggled, glad that the tense atmosphere was gone and petted Haizaki's head. "Hai-chan is cute!"

The other looked at her with an horrified expression, while Kagami gave her thumbs up, approving the nickname she had chosen for him.

"What the hell is "Hai-chan"?!" Haizaki demanded to know, beginning to bicker with Kagami and Momoi for answers, deep down enjoying the feeling of finally having two real friends.

Unknown to them, a pair of red eyes that hadn't the same warm as Kagami's were watching them from afar, plotting and trying to understand the mysterious figure that the student named Kagami Taiga seemed to be.

* * *

 **Author's note:** **I don't know what possessed me those days but I wrote this chapter at the speed of light. It's a thank you gift for all of you who wished me "Happy Birthday", thank you dears!**

 **So, Kagami now met Akashi, who is always plotting something behind the shadows.**

 **I decided to hurry to present the Generation of Miracles because I want to start to write about the "troubles" (no spoilers, sorry) that will arrive soon. (Kagami as yet to meet Kuroko, Kise, Murasakibara and Midorima...!)**

 **And finally Haizaki decided to open up a bit with Kagami and Momoi! Their friendship is starting to grow!**

 **Leave me a comment if you want and see you at the next chapter :***


	6. Help and Third Miracle

"Kagamin, I need a favour!" Momoi yelled, entering in the classroom in an instant, making Kagami and Haizaki jump in surprise since they were engrossed in their conversation about god knows what.

The redhead frowned and looked at her. There was a strange light in her eyes and the devilish smile on her face told him that it was better run away while he could. Haizaki seemed to think the same since he was staring at him with pitiful eyes, but the smirk that played on his lips told him a different story. He was enjoying that, the bastard.

"Hey," Kagami called Haizaki in a whisper, making the other turn his head to him, "do you think that if I throw myself out of the window I'll hurt myself?"

Haizaki looked at him for a moment, trying to understand if the redhead was serious of not, before chuckling and turned to stare at the window. "Well, we are at the second floor... I'm pretty sure you'll break a leg or an arm or both, but if you want to try... I'll call an ambulance right away." Haizaki took the cellphone out of his bag and grinned at Kagami, with a face that made the other want to punch him. Sadly he couldn't afford to break a leg or an arm... he needed those for basketball.

In the meanwhile, Momoi walked to them, an huge smile painted on her face and she grasped Kagami's hands, making impossible for the redhead to escape. Damn, she really was clever, she understood his escape plan.

"Kagamin! Will you please help me to put in order the information of the basketball team? The other managers left me alone!" She pleaded, her big, pink eyes showed how much she needed Kagami's help. He was weak to her and she knew that.

"Ah?!" He snarled, trying to break free from that firm grip (seriously, how much strength had she?!). "Why don't you ask Haizaki?!" He pointed with the head to the other boy who was messaging with his cellphone and the grey haired teen lifted his head, growling and showed a glare that could literally kill someone. "Hell, no! I don't want to have anything to do with those freaks!"

Kagami was so taken back by the ferocity showed by his friend that he didn't even respond, he just stared at him with wide, red eyes that made Haizaki's glare soft a bit.

"See?" Momoi's voice reclaimed their attention and she pointed to the grey haired teen, huffing but didn't show any anger. "If I asked Hai-chan, he would have said no! Please, Kagamin! You said you play basketball! It will be fun!" She tried to convince him, pouting in an adorable way and Kagami took a step back. He was starting to give him, that wasn't good.

"Come on, _Kagamin_ , it'll be fun!" Haizaki chirped winking at him with a wolfish grin on his face, clearly enjoying that situation, then narrowed his eyes at Momoi, showing his annoyance. "Stop with the "Hai-chan"!" Kagami nearly laughed at that. It didn't matter how many times Haizaki told her to stop calling him with that silly nickname, Momoi was too stubborn for her own good. The grey haired teen should just surrender because there was no way that the girl in front of him was going to stop using it any time soon. Kagami knew that very well, he had spent months trying to make the Miracles stop using idiotic nicknames for him, but in the end he had to give up. They were really stubborn with their choices.

"Hai-chan is cute!" Momoi retorted, jerking Kagami out his semi-trance and nodded at the girl's sentence, much to Haizaki's horror. Eh, serves him right. Revenge was really sweet.

"You have serious problems." The grey haired teen told them, backing away with his chair to avoid to stay closer to them.

"Awww," Momoi chirped with an extremely fake voice, "look how cute he is!" Kagami nearly laughed when Haizaki looked out of the window, surely thinking if it was worth throwing himself out of it.

"Yes, he is indeed cute." The redhead said with a grin and Haizaki moaned in annoyance. "Not you too! I thought you loved me!" He sniffled, an hand on his heart to show Kagami how hurt he was. Sadly those lips that were trembling to not curl in a smile betrayed him.

"My heart is always with you, bae," Kagami winked at him and blow him a kiss that Haizaki caught in mid-air and made an heart with both of his hands, showing the other how much he loved him. It was a stupid flirting, neither of them was serious, but it seemed like most of the students believed that they were, in fact they always looked at them wary, like they would turn they attention them. Yeah, even if they were gay they would surely not try to flirt with any of them, thank you very much. On the other hand it seemed like the girls liked their affection for each other, since Kagami caught them to even snap some photos of him and Haizaki. That was really creepy, but at least they seemed to enjoy the little show Haizaki and him put up.

"Okay, stop flirting you two," Momoi smiled, even if deep down her fujoshi side was jumping in delight, "Kagamin, come on, you have to help me!" She tugged the other's sleeve and he was caught off guard and nearly stumbled on her. "What?! I've never said yes!" Sadly his protests were for deaf ears. It needed just one look from Momoi to shut him up, but he clearly showed that he didn't want to do it... however the girl's eyes were so piercing that in the end he gave up. "Okay, fine!" He growled, throwing daggers to Haizaki who was laughing beside them. He was so going to take revenge for that.

"Perfect!" Momoi clapped her hands together and looked delighted. "Let's go then!" She said, tugging Kagami's wrist and motioned him to follow her.

"What?! Now?! But we have lessons!" The redhead tried to make the girl reason, but she continued to walk while an amused Haizaki was waving at them with a cheeky grin. Kagami gave him the middle finger and a glare, of which the grey haired teen responded with a wink. "We'll settle this down on lunch," Haizaki whispered and the redhead barely heard him and he could only nod to the other before Momoi dragged him out of the door, under the astonished stares of their classmates.

"Don't worry, I've already asked the teachers for the permission!" She beamed, ignoring his mumbles of annoyance. So... practically Kagami couldn't say "no" from the very beginning. Great.

"I hate you." He muttered, starting to walk at her pace for avoiding to be dragged for all the hallways and so the girl let his wrist go, smiling to Kagami's surrender.

"No, you don't." Momoi replied, turning her head for a moment to meet his gaze then she looked again in front of her, because it would have been embarrassing if she walked right against a wall.

"You're right," Kagami sighed, but curled his lips a little, showing that he wasn't sad about that at all. "I really don't."

Momoi giggled and caressed her long, pink hair with two fingers, enjoying how soft they were. "Was that a declaration of love?"

Kagami snorted and patted her head, making her turn her head to him a little. "Nope, my bae is the only one in my heart." He winked and she laughed, her crystalline voice echoed in the empty hallways. He was glad that no one was around. After the disastrous encounter with Akashi, the whole school knew what had happened that day during lunch, and everywhere him, Momoi or Haizaki went, whispers could be heard and stares full of curiosity were seen. Sometimes fear was showed on the faces of the other students, which annoyed both him and Haizaki to death. Momoi seemed fine, after all there weren't many rumours about her, but Kagami's ears caught the gossip that the girl maybe had a story with one of them, however it didn't last long since it seemed that all the school agreed that him and Haizaki were together. It actually amused them and, deep down, they were both glad that Momoi weren't touched by the rumours anymore. However, right now, there was just one thing that bothered him.

"Why me?" Kagami asked out of nowhere, but it only took a confused glance from the pink haired girl that made him understand that she didn't know what he was talking about, so he tried to explain it as better as he could. "I mean... I'm not even in the basketball club, why did you take me to put in order the information of the team?"

Momoi continued to walk in silence for a few seconds and Kagami worried that maybe she didn't want to respond, but he was surprised when she actually started to answer. "I need someone who doesn't know them... someone who can say the truth to me without worries... I bet you don't even know about the Generation of Miracles, do you?" Kagami shook his head even if he knew too well who she was talking about. Hell, he even beat them in his future. Of course, he couldn't say that to her so he just played the part of the ignorant person, he was actually pretty good at it. Well, not so good because Momoi narrowed her eyes, clearly suspicious about something so the redhead hurried to explain himself before she would start ask. "I mean... I heard about them by some students but... I don't know much about them, just that they're super-strong or something... I don't even know who are the members." The redhead laughed nervously, trying to ease the tension that began to form around them and, luckily, she nodded with a smile, maybe thinking that he was embarrassed to not know the aces of the school. He really hoped that it was like that.

"I understand," Momoi chuckled, for some reason finding that situation amusing, "don't worry, it is better that you don't know who they are, it's going to be easier to be objective." Kagami nearly gave her a nervous laugh because, well, he knew them, even too much! Those jerks were annoying and they always pestered him and used his apartment like it was their own house! Anyway, after this internal monologue they finally arrived to their destination: the gym. The redhead actually gaped of its dimension: it was huge and it was so clean! The basketball and all the other objects used for practice were ordinary put on a corner, the walls and the ground seemed to shine. For Kagami that was a paradise.

Momoi chuckled beside him and he looked at her, his mouth still open like a fish outside of water. "There are other two gyms beside this," she informed him and it was like a big weight crushed on him. There were three gyms?! Just how big was that school?! Kagami doubted he will ever know...

He stopped his track when Momoi stopped outside a door and searched for the keys inside her bag. Looking at her, Kagami couldn't help but wonder why she asked for him to help. He was a student from America and, even if the two of them were friends, she didn't even see him playing basketball even once, it was strange.

"Why... did you ask for my help?" He asked her and she turned to him, eyebrows shot in the air and a confused look painted on her face. "I mean... how did you know that I'm good at giving you and advice?"

She smiled at him, with a shining light in her eyes that actually surprised Kagami. She never looked to anyone like that, ever, it was the first time he saw her like that. It was... a strong, innocent light that made her beautiful. "I know you can do it," Momoi spoke with such certainty that, if she ever made a speech with that tone, he would believe to every single word that exited from her lips.

"What makes you certain?" He wondered, his eyes still glued to hers. He wasn't able to look away, it was like she stole everything from him. She would make such a good ruler. Momoi, very aware that she had his full attention, winked at him with a cheeky smile, "it's woman intuition." She replied, then she turned the key and Kagami heard a "click" from the door.

The girl slowly entered in it, waving a hand to the redhead to follow her and he did, nervously taking some steps inside. It was a clean room with a desk submerged by many papers and pens, various posters of tournaments attached to the walls, some books on mobiles of various dimension and many agendas threw on random parts of the room. Momoi walked to the desk, sitting on the chair and taking the papers on the other to let Kagami sit on it, putting them on the already full desk that screamed mercy.

"This is the room for the managers," Momoi explained with a flushed face, clearly embarrassed for the mess inside the room. However Kagami was more amazed that there was actually a room for the managers, Kuroko never mentioned about that and the redhead began to doubt that maybe his (now he wasn't even his) shadow didn't know about it. Well, he will find out eventually. Most of all he really wondered how many money Teikou had... a room for the managers? That was the first time he heard something about it.

While Momoi was searching something between the papers, Kagami awkwardly shifted on the seat, not knowing where to look. "So..." he cleared his dry throat and turned to the pink haired girl, who was seemed to have found what she was searching for and lifted her head, titling it to a side wondering what the redhead wanted. "What am I supposed to do?"

Momoi's smile grew, like she was expecting that question and gave him a bunch of papers. "Can you please look at these? I need to know what you think!" Kagami gave her one last glance before his eyes began to wander on the pages where there were... numbers. At the beginning the redhead thought that maybe Momoi gave him her math's notes, then he realized, after reading the letters upside them, that those were the scores of the previous matches that the Teikou basketball club made. It was from two years before and they were normal, yes, Teikou still won but it wasn't something so extraordinary, it was something like 89-78 or even 99-95, but, more and more that Kagami continued the reading, the distance between the numbers began to grew and the last score showed a scary 135-53. Closing slowly the papers, he swallowed the bitter taste in his mouth. That was the score of a week ago. Things were starting to go down before he planned, he thought that he had more time to adjust and to meet the members of the Generation of Miracles, but it seemed like the grown of the the rainbow heads was faster than he first believed. That wasn't good, thankfully Momoi didn't look particularly depressed or anything so the Generation of Miracles had yet to figure out that they were getting stronger. However he needed to hurry up, the clock was ticking and he had to act much earlier than he wanted. Damn, things would be difficult from now on, and he still hadn't a plan-

"So?" Momoi's voice jerked him from his thoughts and he jumped when he felt a hand touching his shoulder. "What do you think?" The pink haired girl asked, her big eyes showed a curiosity that made Kagami's worries hide in the back of his mind. He would think about a plan later, when he was at home.

"It's terrifying," he began, very aware of how Momoi's features hardened, but he continued nonetheless, "this is... too much... a power like this... shouldn't be real... I take that this the grown of the Generation of Miracles, right?" he didn't need to see her nod to know the answer, but he got slightly worried when she bit her lower lip in worry, however her eyes showed him that she wanted him to continue his speech, "if you don't find a wait to contain this power, they will become monsters..."

Momoi nodded in understanding and shifted nervously in her chair. "But... we need them to win..." However that sentence seemed fake even to him, it was like she was repeating the words she heard from someone else. Kagami didn't want to continue to listen to words that weren't hers.

"They're kids, Momoi," he cut her off, his eyes hardened with such strength that Momoi could only shut her mouth, "do you really think winning is more important than having fun? Basketball is a sport, it is not to be used as something to obtain victory. "Winning is everything" my ass!"

Momoi stayed in silence for a few seconds, before chuckling a bit and Kagami's cheeks burnt in embarrassment. "W-What?"

"No, sorry, it's not for what you said..." she reassured him with a smile, "is just... you really like basketball, right? You talked like it was a precious thing..." her eyes shined for a moment and Kagami thought she would start crying, "but I get what you meant," Momoi stood up, trying to avoid to let the papers on the desk to fall down, and the redhead, thinking that maybe they finished to do what she needed, began to lift from the chair, before the girl patted his shoulders and made him sit down again. "Sorry, I just remembered that the other papers I need you to see are in the Coach's room... I'll go to take them."

Kagami groaned and Momoi chuckled at that reaction, beginning to walk towards the door. There was more? If they continued like that it would be a miracle if lunch-break arrived and they finished!

"I'll return soon, okay?" She waved and exited from the room, leaving Kagami to his thoughts. The scores really bothered him, but what could he do for the Generation of Miracles? He enrolled Teikou without second thoughts, however was that the right choice? How was he supposed to show them that what they thought about victory was wrong? He knew that he had rushed with his decision when he came here, but he wanted them to change. Those broken smiles, those invisible tears, never again, he didn't want to see them ever again.

Just when he started to play with the papers on the desk to avoid to think about those ugly things, the door suddenly slammed open and made him jump. Or better, someone made the door slam. When he lifted his head he actually gaped when he saw who was standing there with tears in his eyes and a pout on his face. Kagami knew that the Generation of Miracles had a baby-face in that period of time, hell, he already met Aomine and Akashi that proved him that, but he never expected something so drastic. Blond, soft hair that were messy because of the run, big, golden eyes that seemed to be the ones of a puppy, slender body and uniform in disorder. Kise Ryouta never was described "cute" in Kagami's mind, but in that moment that was the only word he could describe the boy in front of him. There was no way that that adorable thing transformed in the monster the redhead knew, there was simply no way-

"MOMOICCHI!" And that scream made all the "adorableness" and "cuteness" be thrown out of the window. Nope, he was still the same annoying boy Kagami knew, just younger. For a minute, the redhead deluded himself. Thank god Kise knew how to annoy a person.

"Hey! Shut up!" Kagami barked, standing up and walked towards him. He was surprised that he was much highter than Kise. In the "future" there were only few centimetres between them.

The blond seemed to finally register his presence and lifted his head. Those golden eyes met his and Kagami felt a sharp shiver of electricity running down his spine. That was his rival, the first miracle he ever saw (if we don't count Kuroko) and the first one he fought and won against. It was strange standing there and not saying anything, just staring in each other eyes. However, Kise knew how to break the atmosphere just by opening his mouth.

"Wah!" He screamed, jumping back with a surprised expression, "there is a creep with weird eyebrows here! HELP!" Kise began to yell and Kagami was so astonished that he continued to stare a him with a opened mouth. What. The. Fuck.

The redhead grabbed the blond before he could run and covered his mouth with a hand, dragging him inside the room, while Kise continued to throw punches and kicks. It would be bad if someone arrived there because of the blond's scream and made Kagami go to the headmaster. It was already bad that he called him a "creep with weird eyebrows" (nobody insulted his eyebrows, nobody), he didn't need to have attention to himself because that idiot.

"Can you just stop?! I'm not a creep!" Kagami growled, dodging another punch that the blond gave him. Seriously, what was wrong with him?!

Kise turned a bit of his head to the redhead and Kagami felt his mouth going dry when he saw those big eyes filled with tears. He found him... cute. He mentally slapped himself for even thinking about Kise, another boy, like that, but he couldn't help but feel the heat rushing on his cheeks and he took away the hand still pressed against the model's mouth. It was a gesture to show him that he didn't need to be scared of him, that everything was okay.

However, Kise's thoughts had a life of their own and too much imagination. "Oh my God..." he whispered, his body trembled in fear and Kagami frowned at him, wondering what made him have that reaction. "You're going to rape me, aren't you?"

The redhead gaped and his body completely froze when he heard those words. What. But Kise didn't seem to notice Kagami's situation, since his mouth continued to ramble. "Please, don't do it, I'm begging you... I'm not ready! I'm a virgin! Please! I-I'll do anything! I'll give you my new photo shoot, okay? But please, let me go!" Kise seemed to want to cry and Kagami was at loss of words. What the hell was going on? What was Kise even talking about?! Did he was under drugs or something?!

"Oi," Kagami called him, but the blond didn't seem to even hear him, continuing to plead him that he would tell no one, to just let him go... "OI!" He yelled and finally, finally he had Kise's attention, who looked at him with a trembling lip. Damn, he was going to cry if he didn't do anything.

"I'm not going to do anything, okay?" Kagami patted him awkwardly on the shoulders with a sweet voice while asking himself mentally what the hell was he doing and why he was doing that.

"Really?" Kise sniffled and seemed so happy that Kagami nearly sighed in relief.

"Really." The redhead smiled, one of his bright smile that could blind every person in the room. The blond looked amazed for a moment before starting to freak out again.

"That is something a rapist would say..." He mumbled and choked a sob. Kagami just wanted to throw himself out of the window after hearing those words. _Please Lord, have mercy_ , he thought with all his strength. And when he was starting to believe that be with a model (who was also a member of the Generation of Miracles) who thought that he was a rapist was the worst thing it could happen to him, he didn't know how or why, he put a foot on some papers on the ground, which were fallen because Kise freaked out for some reason, and he felt his balance slip away. He fell and Kise fell with him with a yelp. A body on another, like some stupid scene of a manga, just it was the reality and Kagami wanted to face-palm with all his heart. Why those things happened always to him? He admitted that even if Kise's body wasn't bad to be pressed against his, it was just so wrong seeming that beautiful face contorted in one of despair.

"Please, oh my god! Oh my god!" "Dude..:" "Kill me, but not this! I care about myself!" "Hey-" "I wanted my first time to be romantic, not like this-"

"DUDE, CAN YOU MOVE?!" Kagami finally snapped, once he realized that Kise wasn't listening to him at all. The blond immediately shut up and looked down to him, his brain was starting to work and he actually seemed surprised to see Kagami under him. Right, because when the redhead fell, he grasped Kise's wrist with his hand and made the model go on top of him, but the blond didn't seem to realize it since he continued to plead Kagami to let him go and not rape him. The redhead thought that Kise watched too many movies.

"Oh..." The blond said, his eyebrows shot upright and he had the decency of be embarrassed. "Sorry..." He mumbled and stood up, also helping Kagami who had his back that hurt like hell. He fell on the cold ground and then Kise's weight knocked the air out of his lungs. Really, what a wonderful situation.

After some awkward minutes, finally Kagami decided that he couldn't bear that atmosphere anymore and opened his mouth to speak, noticing how Kise took a step back surely thinking that he was going to shout something, "Momoi will arrive soon, she needed to take some papers."

Kise's eyes widened in surprise and thanked him with a smile. After that, silence took a place in the room again and Kagami felt that the ground seemed attractive for some reasons. Wow, that really wasn't awkward at all.

"Uhm..." Kise's voice caught his attention and he lifted his head, looking straight in the model's eyes. "I want to apologize... for calling you rapist... and creep... oh! And for calling you eyebrows weird, even if they are really! Did you do something? Or did you have them like that since always?" Kagami quickly stopped the blond's ramblings with an harsh "OKAY, I get it," that successfully shut Kise's mouth. My goodness, how could a person talk so much? He seemed more annoying than he was in the future! How could that be even possible? How he was going to resist for all the year?

Sadly, the silence didn't last long, because Kise wasn't physically able to shut up for five whole minutes. "Ah! I'm Kise Ryouta! I'm a member of the basketball team, the Generation of Miracles, you know? Well, of course you know! I'm a model too, not so famous but I have many fangirls in this school! Probably you heard about me from them! Ah, but who are you?"

Kagami tried so hard to not glare at Kise, he swore that if he heard one more word he was going to choke him to death. "Kagami Taiga, it's my pleasure," the redhead gave him the hand to shake and the blond eagerly did with a smile on his face, before this turned in one of astonishment and he stopped shaking his hand (thank god, because the redhead thought it would fall off). Kagami knew that he now had to hear another bunch of words and prepared himself.

"Oh my God! You're the one who talked back to Akashicchi, right?!" Hearing those words, the redhead froze and turned to Kise, his red eyes widened so much that it nearly hurt. The blond chuckled at his expression and let go of the hand, beginning to spin in the room like he was dancing (seriously, what drug did he take?). "Everyone knows about you! When I heard what you had done, I was really surprised, but curious too! What type of person would talk like that to Akashicchi? But what surprised me was that you defended Shougo-kun!" There was a pause that made Kagami frown, but then he remembered that Haizaki and Kise weren't exactly in good terms so he shut up, waiting for the blond to continue his ramblings that, for once, piqued his interest. "I'm glad I met you! You are so brave, you have all my admiration!" This was the same person that not even ten minutes before was calling him a rapist? The Generation of Miracles had serious problems, Kagami had the prove under his nose. However, the redhead found that he couldn't get angry to Kise (even if his rambling was annoying) and he didn't understand why. But, after few seconds to really look at him, Kagami understood why. It was his eyes, they were shining under the sunlight, there wasn't anything broken, just happiness and curiosity. Kagami never saw Kise like that. This Kise was beautiful, still annoying, but beautiful, he acted like a kid of his age, he didn't worry about victory or be the strongest, he enjoyed life. The redhead never thought to see something so pure in his life, but there he was, spinning around the room and talking about random things like he was speaking with a friend he knew from a long time. And in fact Kagami knew Kise from a long time, but that the blond didn't know and it was fine like that. He was going to know him, this time, however, there wouldn't be any broken stare of invisible tears. This time, everything was going to be fine, because Kagami wanted to continue to see those eyes full of joy forever.

"Kicchan!" Momoi's voice jerked the redhead out his thoughts and he looked at her. She was standing under the door and had an expression of pure surprise written on her face, her eyes were widen and she was clenching some papers on her chest, not knowing what to say about the scene in front of her: she had been gone for ten, no, fifteen minutes and when she returned she saw a Kagami completely lost in thought and Kise, a member of the Generation of Miracles, spinning around the room saying something that nobody was listening.

When the blond model saw her, he skipped towards her with an huge grin on his face and refrained to hug her because he didn't want her to drop the papers in her hands. "Momoicchi! Aominecchi was mean to me again!" He whined like a dog, with fake tears in his eyes and crouching down to be at the same level as the girl.

 _You came here just to say that?!_ , was what both Kagami and Momoi thought, looking at Kise like he was an alien. The pink haired girl didn't know what to say and she shifted her surprised gaze to Kagami, who was waving his hands, signalling that he didn't know what the hell was going on. But Kise was still whining and Momoi remembered that him and Aomine were in the same class, so she tried to comfort him. "Come on, Kicchan, you know he doesn't mean anything he says." _I hope_ , she added mentally, obviously didn't say it aloud.

Kise sniffed and looked at her with his big, golden eyes and gave her a small smile. "You think so?" Momoi nodded, patting his head awkwardly, noticing that Kagami was frowning while looking at the scene, surely thinking that there was something wrong in all of that, but thankfully he kept his mouth shut.

"Yay!" Kise smiled and it seemed like sparkles began to surround him, he started to thank Momoi because she was an awesome girl and he didn't think he could do anything without her. In that moment, something caught the girl's attention and she looked at her friend with worried – and slight pissed – eyes. "Shouldn't you be in class, Kicchan?"

"Uhm?" Kise lifted his head with a totally fake thoughtful expression. "Yeah... but I told the teacher that I didn't feel well so I came here!" Kagami took a step back when he noticed that the aura around Momoi darkened and he prayed that she wouldn't kill the blond (he didn't want to see a murder).

"And how did you know that I was here?" Kise was totally oblivious of the dark aura around Momoi, so he replied with the same, bright smile. "I heard you talking with your teacher this morning!" Kagami clearly heard something snapping in Momoi's mind and gulped when her smile became so cold that it seemed like winter came early.

"So, you came here, knowing fully well that I had work to do, plus you skipped classes with your grades?" The pink haired girl asked when the tone of her voice began to show just how much she was angry. My God... she looked like she wanted to murder Kise and if looks could kill, the blond would already in a grave.

"Yup!" Kise nodded then he seemed to finally understand that his life was in danger and took a step back. "Momoicchi..." He began, his shining smile trembled just a bit, "are you angry?" Kagami wanted to face-palm when he heard that question. Well, what he thought?! The Momoi would be happy when she knew that he skipped classes?! She always got angry when Haizaki didn't come to some lessons and continued to pester him until he would be so annoyed that he would use Kagami's body like a shield from the girl's words. Those were really awkward lunches (even if the two made up after the redhead nagged them).

Momoi took a deep breath and, when someone else would think that she was trying to calm herself down, Kagami knew that she was going to explode in the next ten seconds, so he hid behind the desk while Kise lifted his eyebrows at him, wondering what the redhead was doing. It didn't take long for him to understand why he had done that.

"KICCHAN! RETURN TO YOUR CLASS IMMEDIATELY!" Momoi screamed and the blond model was so taken aback by that outburst that he stumbled back, nearly ending with his butt on the ground and only his reflexes made it possible to stand straight.

"But Aominecchi..." Kise began to whine again, even if this time it wasn't so annoying like before, maybe he was still surprised of how a small girl like Momoi could scream with such loud voice.

Before he could say anything else, Momoi cut him off with an huff. "I'll take care of Aomine-kun, you go back in class." She seemed distressed and Kagami's protectiveness came like a train, he stood up from his hiding and tried to calm Momoi down, patting her shoulder and massaged her shoulders awkwardly, since he didn't know how to do it. However it looked like it worked because Momoi relaxed a bit in his hold, but continued to glare to Kise who laughed nervously and stared at the scene in front of him with surprised eyes. He never saw the pink haired girl calm down thanks to the help of another boy that wasn't Aomine, it was an interesting scene to look at. However, even if he wanted to continue to stare at it, he knew that if he didn't disappear in that moment, Momoi would surely murder him, and he liked his life too much to risk that.

"Uhm... okay, Momoicchi!" Kise smiled, skipping some steps and ending beside Kagami, who looked strangely at him. "Take care of Momoicchi, okay, Kagamicchi?" And without waiting for an answer, he bolted out of the room, leaving both boy and girl to look at each other with furrowed eyebrows, wondering what just happened.

"What. The. Fuck." Kagami didn't know what else to say, more he knew "this" Generation of Miracles, more he missed "his" Generation of Miracles. First he punched Aomine (he really hoped that he didn't see him), then he met Akashi that was creepier than he remembered, and lastly Kise who could win the award for "Mister Misunderstanding". He really hoped that Kuroko, Midorima and Murasakibara were at least normal. He didn't ask for them to be good people, but at least to not be so strange!

Momoi seemed to read his mind and gave him an apologetic smile. "Sorry for Kicchan... he didn't do anything weird, right?" No, he just thought I was a rapist and screamed to him to not rape him, after that he even fell on top of him, nearly knocking Kagami out. But no, nothing weird. Of course the redhead couldn't say that to her, she already seemed embarrassed enough and he really didn't want to remember what happened just ten minutes before.

"Not so weird," he replied and hoped that Momoi didn't ask him what exactly happened with Kise. Thankfully she didn't say anything and Kagami took the opportunity to ask something. "What the hell was that "cchi" at the end of our names? I hate it." Obviously he knew what he meant but he wondered if Momoi could give him some information about Kise.

"Ah! He does that with people he respect... it's strange... usually he doesn't do that at the first meeting... maybe he thinks you're nice." Or maybe he thought Kagami was suicidal because he talked back to Akashi.

"Yeah, maybe..." He laughed nervously, but his eyes caught the papers that Momoi had in hands. "What are those?" Kagami asked curiously, hoping that it was something related at the Generation of Miracles.

"Ah! Here! These are the statistics of a member of our team that I wanted you to see," Momoi gave the papers to the redhead and he didn't fail to notice that she said "member". His eyes nearly fell out of his skull when he saw the name on the top of the papers. "Kuroko Tetsuya", that was the member she wanted him to look? His best friend? His shadow? Well, he didn't even know who Kagami was but... the redhead quickly scanned all the words and the numbers on the papers, understanding that he already knew all those things, however he continued to read, hoping to find something interesting. He stopped when he saw a picture between the papers. It was Kuroko, he was smaller, a baby-face, his hair were shorter but the eyes were the same, maybe they were brighter and there was a ghost of a smile on his lips, but he was the same Kuroko he knew.

Seeing how Kagami was looking at the phantom player's picture with such fond eyes, Momoi couldn't help but open her mouth. "Do you know Tetsu-kun?" She asked and was surprised when he shook his head and that fondness disappeared in a moment.

"No, but he seems a good guy," He replied, closing the papers and putting them on the desk. Momoi looked at him for a moment before smiling brightly. "Yes, Tetsu-kun is really nice!" Kagami stared at her and chuckled, making Momoi lifting her eyebrows and puffed her cheeks. "What? Something funny?" Kagami shook his head but a cheeky smile was still present on his lips. "It seems like you really like him," The redhead enjoyed how Momoi's cheeks flushed red and she began to blabber something, much to Kagami's enjoyment.

"Well... uhm..." The pink haired girl looked anywhere but Kagami, "so... what do you think?"

The redhead tipped his finger on the desk, staying quiet for some seconds, "He's good like he is," he began, looking up to the ceiling, "but is his "light" that you should worry about." He nearly said "I" instead of "you" but it would have been strange, so he stopped himself in the middle.

Momoi nodded, seeming to not see how Kagami bit his lips in the middle of the sentence, her pink eyes looked thoughtful for a moment before they returned to her usual light. "Thank you, Kagamin, you were really helpful!" She smiled, clapping her hands signalling that they were finished.

"Was I?" He asked because it wasn't like he had done something extraordinary, but Momoi looked happy nonetheless. "Yes, you were, I'll ask your help also in the future, okay?" Kagami couldn't say no to the pink haired girl so he simply nodded, smiling to her cheerfulness.

In that moment, Kagami realized that he forgot his bag in the classroom before coming here and cursed under his breath.

"What's wrong, Kagamin?" Momoi asked, picking up her own bag and looking at him with confused eyes.

"Ah... I forgot my bag... I hope Haizaki didn't do anything wrong with... or I'll kill him... especially if he took my food," A murderous aura surrounded Kagami and the pink haired girl giggled. "I'm sure he didn't do anything bad... well... maybe..." The redhead stared at her for a few moments, "You're not helping," he dead panned, but Momoi continued to giggle even if she gave him an apologetic look, "sorry..."

Kagami scoffed and the two of them exited the door, each of them with their own worries. The redhead was thinking about his food and if Haizaki even touched it with one finger he was going to destroy him. Momoi's thoughts, however, were on other things. Kagami helped her understand that the Generation of Miracles were going to become a monster if she didn't do anything. Most of all she was worried about Aomine, like the redhead said it wasn't Kuroko the problem but his light... she needed to figure out a solution, and fast. Glancing to Kagami she wondered if he was going to help her even if he didn't know the team well, but remembering the fond eyes that looked at Kuroko's photo, she already knew the answer.

And, even if there were millions of questions she would like to ask to Kagami, for now she would see what would happen because, she was sure, a storm was coming.

* * *

 **Author's note:** **This chapter was really difficult to write, especially the end... I hope you liked how Kise encountered Kagami XD**

 **Comments are appreciate 3**


	7. Photos and PE

Kagami decided to not say anything about his meeting with Kise to Haizaki. First because the other couldn't care less, second because he would have laughed to death of the "accusation" that the blond model made towards the redhead.

Sadly, it became impossible to hide it, since the day after Kagami, with Haizaki at his side, heard a familiar, loud voice calling him out.

"KAGAMICCHI!"

Both boys froze in the spot and slowly turned around, seeing a group of girl around a guy who was jumping and waving his hand like a crazy to get the redhead's attention. Haizaki glared at Kagami, wanting an explanation and the redhead smiled apologetic, mentally cursing Kise.

"Please, tell me that that idiot isn't calling you," the grey haired teen growled, folding his arms under his chest in annoyance. Kagami shifted his eyes to the crowd around Kise and he could hear that the blond was trying to escape from his fangirls while calling the redhead's name. Kagami made a step back, his instincts wee telling him to get out of there. "He can't call me if I'm gone." Haizaki laughed a bit after Kagami said those words, his gaze softened, but he tried to remain angry (which he partially failed). "Seriously, how did you two even meet? And forget the escape, that guy is like a dog, he can smell you if you run." That sentence was obviously said with malice, but Kagami knew it was the truth. When Kise wanted something, nothing could stop him. Another annoyance point to the annoying blond.

Kagami sighed in defeat and ruffed his own hair. "Remember yesterday when Momoi asked me to help her?" Haizaki furrowed his eyebrows for a moment, trying to recall the day before, then he snapped his fingers, seeming to have found the answer he needed. "Ah, you mean when you forgot your bag and I nearly ate all the food?" The grey haired teen knew he had said something wrong when Kagami's gaze hardened and the redhead growled dangerously. "Yes, yesterday." Kagami nearly killed Haizaki when he saw that most of the food was gone when he finally reached the classroom. Thankfully Momoi went to buy something in the cafeteria to shot away the redhead's anger. Haizaki's life was saved that day and he owed so much to the pink haired girl, who was now doing some work for the basketball team so she wasn't there with them.

"Anyway," Kagami continued, even if he was still angry with the grey haired teen, "the annoying blond at some point arrived, called me a creep and a rapist, then presented himself like nothing had happened after I cleared the... misunderstanding?" Haizaki looked at the redhead for a moment before laughing like a mad. It was too hilarious for him. A rapist? That guy who could blind an entire room with a smile? Kise really had some strange fantasies.

"I knew you would laugh," Kagami grumbled, his left eyebrow twitched in annoyance, but Haizaki didn't seem to be willing to stop. "You can't blame me!" The grey haired teen began, pointing an accusing finger at the redhead. "Come on! I mean, a creep? Maybe. A rapist? You?!" Then he continued to laugh until he stopped because Kagami hit him weakly behind the head and Haizaki nearly bit his tongue, then began to massage the part where the redhead hit him and glared at him. "That hurt!" Haizaki snarled, letting his finger massage his scalp.

"I'm not a creep," Kagami said in response, throwing daggers with his eyes. And things could have escalated if Kise wouldn't have jumped in the redhead's arms, making him forget all his anger towards Haizaki and just prayed to whatever god was up there to help him.

"Kagamicchi! You waited for me! I'm so happy!" The blond nearly yelled in Kagami's ear, circling the redhead's torso with his arms and nuzzling his head against his chest like an affectionate puppy. Kise really should learn a thing called "personal space". Kagami tried to distance himself from the blond, but the model seemed attached to him like an octopus. So he did the only thing he could. He snarled at Kise. "Kise, fuck off."

But the blond wasn't going down so easily, he also tightened his grip around the redhead. "Aww, Kagamicchi, are you embarrassed? Don't be! There's no need to be shy with me!" Kise beamed, smiling brightly. In that moment Kagami saw that practically all the students were looking at them and the redhead nearly face-palmed. Why couldn't he deal with normal people? Why Kise misunderstood everything? Why that jerk of Haizaki was laughing like a madman and wasn't helping him?!

Maybe it was because the grey haired teen wasn't exactly quiet or because his instincts, Kise's eyes found those grey orbs and Haizaki immediately stopped laughing, his gaze hardened and he tightened his fists. Kagami knew that that wasn't good, but before he could do anything Kise had already started to talk.

"Shougo-kun! What a surprise to see you here!" The blond smiled, however it was fake and in his golden eyes there was annoyance. Wow, the relationship between the two of them was really bad. Kagami was surprised and a bit curious to see what was going to happen. He was expecting anything, but not what Haizaki responded.

The grey haired teen – instead of throwing a fit – smiled and grabbed one of the redhead's shoulders, positioning his chest against Kagami's back. They looked like a sandwich and if it was seen in another prospective, that pose just seemed so wrong. Kagami didn't fail to see girls with an hand under their nose snapping photos to them, and once again wondered what was wrong with them. "Let go, Ryouta." Haizaki whispered, making just Kise and Kagami hear his menacing tone.

"Or what?" The blond chuckled, but there was a tone of annoyance under all that politeness, he seemed like he was daring the other to hit him. The redhead was caught between to beasts that wanted to kill each other and he was the only thing that avoided a bloodshed to happen. Wonderful.

"Or I'll kick your stupid ass, you annoying blond," Haizaki snarled, grasping Kagami's waist and trying to distance him from Kise. But the model didn't want to loose and tightened his grip, nearly knocking the breath out of Kagami. For some reason, those actions made the girl around them go crazy, but neither of the two beats seemed to acknowledge that. It wasn't like they really wanted to have Kagami, they just didn't want to loose against each other. What stupid idiots they were.

"I wasn't the one who was kicked out of the team, Shougo-kun." Oh my God, stop talking! Kagami wanted to scream. However, in that moment, he felt Haizaki froze behind him. Woah, Kise touched something he shouldn't have. The redhead knew that the grey haired teen would have started a fight if he wouldn't have done something, so he just did the only thing he could do in that position.

"YOU GUYS ARE ANNOYING, FUCK OFF!" He screamed with all the air he had in his lungs and the two boys who were "hugging" him were so startled that Kagami managed to get free from their grips. He distanced himself from the beasts and cleaned his uniform from non-existent dust, glaring at them with fiery red eyes. "Seriously, you two seem children fighting over a toy, if you want to insult each other, do it outside and not with me in the middle!" Kagami snarled, pointing an accusing finger first against Haizaki then to Kise and they had the decency to look embarrassed by their behaviour. The redhead heard the girls around him whispering something in the lines of "oh, the uke is a tsundere!" or something like that, but chose to not think about it. He really didn't want to know what passed in the girls' heads.

"Kagamin, Hai-chan, Kicchan! What are you doing!" A voice made all of them stop and they turned to look at Momoi who was glaring at them. She seemed pissed, her hands on her waist and furrowed eyebrows that made her seem scarier than usual. The three boys took a step back, following their instincts that told them to get away from her before she would be the one to make a bloodshed.

"Momoicchi..." Kise put his hands in front of him, trying to calm the fury in front of him, but his eyes shifted to all directions to find a way to escape. Haizaki and Kagami stick together, gulping. An angry Momoi was someone to fear, especially when her glare was directed to them.

"I leave you two for some minutes and you start a fight?! Hai-chan, Kagamin, I'm so angry right now!" She walked towards them and Kagami hid himself behind a terrified Haizaki who was snarling "traitor" to him. "I-It was Ryouta's fault!" The grey haired teen pointed to Kise, who jumped and shook his head when Momoi shifted her furious gaze to him. It was like looking at a demon, a small demon with pink hair, but still a demon.

Things were going to be disastrous if Kagami didn't step in, so he gathered all his courage and grasped Momoi's shoulders with a trembling smile painted on his face. "M-Momoi! I'm sure that Haizaki and Kise are _really_ sorry for what they had done, right guys?" The redhead gave a look to them that promised suffering if they didn't nod.

"Yes, we're sorry!" The two of the said in synch and Kagami was really surprised by that. Maybe they didn't get along because they were too similar? The redhead let out a chuckle when he imagined Kise with a tug air and Haizaki with a carefree behaviour. The other three began to look at strangely, like he had another head, probably wondering if he hadn't lost his mind.

"Something funny, Kagamin?" Momoi seemed to be pleased by the fact that both Haizaki and Kise said that they were sorry, and she returned to her normal personality, which meant bright eyes and angelic smile. Thank god, Kagami didn't know how much time he could stay there if she was in her full-demon mode.

"Nothing... I just thought that Kise and Haizaki could be similar... but a smiling a Haizaki is terrifying..." Momoi, after some seconds, laughed at that imagine too, both her and the redhead ignored how Kise whined and how Haizaki made an horrified face, saying that there was no way that he and the annoying blond could be similar.

"Kagamicchi and Momoicchi are mean..." Kise faked a cry, biting his lower lip, and Haizaki looked at him with furrowed eyebrows for a moment, before returning his gaze to Momoi and Kagami, who were still laughing. "Eh... tell me about it." But his eyes didn't match what he said. They were fond, like they were looking at something precious and Kise couldn't help but stare at them. He never saw Haizaki like that, they always fought over nothing and now it was strange seeing him like a normal human begin. Following his gaze, Kise's golden orbs found Kagami and he couldn't help but suspect that it was all this guy's fault. Even if many thought different, Kise wasn't stupid, he knew that there was something about Kagami that was off, but in a good way. The blond didn't know why, however he felt drawn to the redhead. He became curious about him since he heard that he stood up against Akashi, something that not many people were able to do without fear his captain's wrath. When he had the possibility to look to Kagami – after that embarrassing moment which he didn't want to think about ever again – he saw a gentle person under that rude look, and the smile he gave him nearly blinded him. Such a pure creature shouldn't be able to exist. Then he was the only person that talked with Haizaki and Kise – after making some researches the day before thanks to the fangirls around him – learned that also Momoi was in that strange gang. That make him curiouser. If the pink haired girl was with him, then Kagami was someone that could be trusted and Kise was now interested in him. If the redhead thought he could escape from him, he was very wrong. The only problem was that also Haizaki was there, but he would manage it somehow.

After looking at that scene for a bit more, Kise closed his eyes and when he opened them he showed his model smile to the three others. "Hmm... better if I go to class! Bye Momoicchi, Kagamicchi, Shougo-kun, let's hang out sometimes!" He waved, turning around and disappearing behind a corner, not leaving Momoi and Kagami the time to wave back at him (because there was no way that Haizaki would have done it).

After some moments of silence, finally the redhead decided to open his mouth. "Strange guy." He murmured and the grey haired teen could only nod. "You bet," that earned him a slap on the back of his head from Momoi and Haizaki glared at her, moaning in pain. "Why it seems that today everyone likes to hit me?" He groaned, throwing daggers to Kagami who let out an amused chuckle. It was refreshing seeing someone like Haizaki, who seemed like a bad guy, complaining like a kid for every single thing.

When the three of them decided to start walking towards their classroom, Momoi looked at them with a pout painted on her face. "Seriously, you guys should stop making messes when I'm gone."

"Sorry, Momoi, but it's not my fault if you have strange teammates," Kagami replied, ruffling his hair with Haizaki who nodded vigorously at his side, but didn't say anything because he didn't want to be hit again.

"I know," she sighed, then she grabbed the cellphone in her bag and began to use it, seeming very interested in what was on her screen. Kagami looked at it behind her shoulder and nearly choked in his own saliva, thankfully Haizaki was always there to pat (more like, hit like a crazy) his back. When the redhead finally calmed down, he stared at Momoi who was gripping her cellphone on her chest and had flushed cheeks. At least she was looking embarrassed.

"Momoi," Kagami coughed again and this time he glared at Haizaki that gave him another slap on the back. Seeing how murderous the redhead's eyes were, the grey haired teen made a step back lifting his hands in surrender, but the grin on his face betrayed whatever "good intentions" he seemed to have. Forgetting about him for a moment, he turning his head again toward the girl, and Kagami made an horrified face. "Why the hell you have that picture?! And why did you put it as a wallpaper?!"

Momoi shifted her gaze to the floor, finding it interesting and blabbered something incoherent, that neither of the boys understood. Haizaki shot his eyebrows up and walked towards Momoi. "What picture?" He asked to Kagami, but he received no response from him. On the other hand the pink haired girl pressed a button on her cellphone and the grey haired teen could see what her wallpaper was. He froze for a moment. It was a picture of him and Kise with Kagami in the middle, him and the annoying blond were throwing daggers at each other, it could look like their were fighting, however with Haizaki's hands on the redhead's waist and Kise's arms around Kagami's, they seemed to want the boy with fiery red eyes and neither of them looked like they wanted to lose. Now, a normal person would have shouted or asked to Momoi to delete the picture, but Haizaki had no intention of begin a "normal" person any time soon, so the thing that exited from his lips was, "Nice shot, send that photo to me later." The grey haired teen smiled and winked at Momoi who nodded eagerly, showing him a pervert grin. She seriously needed to put under control her fujioshi side, it was too much obvious for everyone. Well, everyone except one.

"Haizaki!" Kagami moaned in distress, slapping an hand on his face, his cheeks completely red. He liked his two friends, but sometimes they were too crazy. It was strange for a girl have a picture of three boys who seemed to have inappropriate behaviours as the wallpaper of her cellphone, right? Plus in that photo he had an expression that looked like he was helpless and didn't know who choose between Haizaki and Kise. He wasn't helpless and he didn't need to choose between the two boys! He felt his cheeks burning in flames when he remembered Kise's chest pressed against his, his breath on his neck and his golden locks tickling his skin. The blond had always been a touchy person (he didn't know things like person space), but his hugs were usually directed to Kuroko and Aomine (who hit in on the head every time Kise's arms came closer to him), Kagami always received a pat on the back or Kise grabbed his hands in his with a huge on his face – which usually meant that he wanted something – but he was rarely hugged by the blond. It wasn't like he hated it, it wasn't bad, however it was different from Haizaki's touch, which was also without boundaries but it wasn't so invasive. And... those weren't thoughts he needed in that moment! Kagami felt himself bursting into flames and covered his face with hands, while both Momoi and Haizaki were looking at him strangely.

The grey haired teen smirked and put an arm around the redhead's shoulders, bringing him closer to him and had the possibility to whisper things to his ear, "oh, darling, if you wanted a threesome so bad you should have told me." And bingo! That made Kagami jump and he looked at Haizaki with murderous eyes, sadly the redness on his cheeks didn't make him look so dangerous. More like a baby tiger who was showing its teeth for the first time. Simply adorable.

"Fuck you, asshole!" Kagami put his hands on Haizaki's chest and successfully managed to push him away, even if his face was still red. Momoi didn't want to let go of an opportunity to photography such an angel with that expression on his face and quickly set her cellphone on the photo camera, beginning to snap pictures of him (and sometimes with Haizaki in the middle), trying to not faint for all the cuteness that the redhead was showing. Kagami was really an angel, even if he seemed a rude guy and sometimes he said the wrong things, he had a pure heart, which could be seen when her or Haizaki praised his cooking or anything else that the redhead did. She didn't know when she started to think about him as an "angel", but when she realized it, it was too late. It also didn't help that him and Haizaki "playfully" flirted with each other. Momoi knew they weren't serious, but her fujioshi mind couldn't help but wonder that, when she wasn't there, Kagami and Haizaki did more than flirting. Just thinking about the redhead bent on his desk with the grey haired teen behind him – with both of them naked – was enough to give her a nose blood. Plus today she received an unexpected gift when she returned from her duties of manager of the basketball club and was starting to go towards the classroom to meet with her two friends. She heard many whispers while she was walking, and she clearly heard the names "Haizaki" and "the guy from America". It didn't take long to figure out that they were doing something wrong. Thinking that she had to intervene and grumbling under her breath, she fastened her steps following the murmurs. But once she arrived she nearly tripped on her own foot and she nearly fainted for all the hotness she was witnessing. Kagami was sandwiched between Haizaki and Kise, with the grey haired teen behind him and the blond on the front, either of them with their hands on the redhead's body and it seemed like they didn't want to lose. It was obvious that it was nothing sexual or romantic, but a fujioshi mind had the great gift of make something like a "fight between two idiots" in a "now they're going to have a rough threesome in the hallway". Needless to say, she immediately took out her cellphone and photographed that scene as much as she could. Sadly it ended when Kagami decided it was time to free himself, but it wasn't such a lost. She liked tsundere characters (though not as bad as Midorima) and slow burn was perfect. She loved when the people of a ship continued to have interactions but didn't have a clear "romance". It made her heart hurt in both a good and a bad way. In her head, Kise and Haizaki were fighting for Kagami's attentions and she couldn't do anything to shut her thoughts up. They searched for it after all, they couldn't just pull a stunt like that in the middle of the hallway and think that there wouldn't be consequences. Many of the girls of the school seemed to think like she did.

"Momoi!" Kagami jerked her out of her thoughts and she saw him in front of her, clearly both angry and embarrassed. "Stop taking photos, damn!" He looked ready to burst in flames and that made him more adorable than ever.

"But... Kagamin, you're such an angel! I can't help myself!" Momoi tried to defend herself, showing him some of his photos where it was pictured him with a pout on his face and red cheeks. Before Kagami could say anything, probably related on delaying them, Haizaki stepped in again with his comments. "Here you're so cute, darling, I want to lick you all up," he winked to Kagami, showing him his tongue and the grey haired teen licked his skin with an expression that promised many things.

"S-Shut up, idiot!" Even if he said things like that, it was obvious that the redhead's embarrassment went down a bit thanks to Haizaki's words which were a bit dirty, but at the same time funny and perfect for breaking the tension.

"Kagamin," Momoi called her red haired friend sweetly, "please, let me keep this pictures, I promise I won't show them to anyone!" Obviously she wasn't going to show them to anyone, those were her treasures, like hell she was going to make someone see how much of an angel Kagami was.

The redhead grumbled under his breath when he saw the pink haired girl use her puppy eyes on him. He couldn't win, he had already lost when he tried to make her change opinion. "Fine..." Kagami glared at Haizaki and Momoi when they slapped their hands together with huge grins on their faces, celebrating their victory.

Suddenly the bell rang and the three of them realized that they need to go to the lessons and not talking in the hallway. Momoi quickly put her cellphone away and grabbed Haizaki and Kagami's uniforms when she saw that they were going towards their classroom with a panicked face. "Guys, what are you doing?"

They both looked at her strangely, like she was out of her mind and Haizaki pointed to the direction of the classroom. "What? We're going to our classroom." He told her, like it was the most obvious thing in the world and she slapped her face. "You forgot..." She whispered and the two boys titled their heads – that actually looked quite cute – silently asking her to explain herself. Momoi sighed and pointed to the direction of the garden. "We have P.E. today!" Haizaki and Kagami shared a look of surprise, then their gaze returned to her, their eyes so big that they could fall out their skulls. "Ah..." was the only thing they managed to say.

However, Momoi couldn't wait them to catch up since they were already late. "Come on!" She tugged their uniforms, puffing her cheeks in annoyance, "we're going to be late!" That seemed to snap the two out of their trance and they quickly began to run towards the direction of the gym surprising Momoi, who Haizaki grabbed and lifted on his shoulder, knowing very well that she couldn't catch up with them if she ran too.

"Haizaki!" She whispered, embarrassed, fearing that her skirt could lift up, but the grey haired teen put an hand on the fabric to avoid something like that to happen.

"Yeah, yeah, I know," he replied, continuing to run and turning left to not hit a student who was passing in that moment. "You can slap me later if you want," he said, between every step he made.

Momoi pouted and squeezed Haizaki's uniform. "I'll punch you later." She promised him and the grey haired teen let out a chuckle. "Okay." She couldn't see his face, but she knew he was smiling and that, somehow, made her really happy.

When they arrived on the gym, Haizaki quickly put down Momoi and, for avoiding to be late, she decided to not punch him, even if she would have her revenge later. Meanwhile, Kagami and the grey haired teen scrambled in the locker room, changing in practical pants and white shirt, realizing that they were the only ones who still weren't in the gym. Barely fastened the laces of their shoes, they did another run of their life and arrived just when Haizaki's name was called by the teacher.

"Here!" He screamed, waving inappropriately his hand and jumping to be seen. Needless to say all the eyes were on him and Kagami face-palmed. Why he had such a stupid friend? Haizaki didn't seem to understand what he did wrong and smiled – it was more a smirk than anything – to the teacher, who wrote his presence on the paper with a lifted eyebrow, but decided to not ask. Sometimes it was better not know.

The names continued to be ask and just when Kagami said "here", he felt a tug on his shirt and, when he turned his head around, he saw Momoi who was breathing fast like she had run a marathon and her pony-tail was really loose, many of her hairs had fallen on her shoulders. It seemed like she changed quickly too.

"Am I late?" Momoi asked with a worried voice, playing with her fingers. It didn't matter if it was P.E., she couldn't be late at any lessons, she was one of the best student of the year, she couldn't afford even a delay. Luckily, in that moment the teacher called her name and, with a sigh of relief, she replied with a cheerful "here".

"Alright, do some stretching now, a pair of two!" Those were the instruction and Momoi looked towards Kagami and Haizaki, who were already ready to start, after all P.E. was their favourite subject (even if the grey haired teen continued to deny it). She waved at them then proceeded to go towards a girl of their classroom which she often paired up during P.E (because there was no way she was going to do stretching with either of them).

Kagami stared at Momoi until she found her partner. Those shorts and that shirt did nothing to hide her body and, even if anybody could wear what they wanted, many people thought that it was okay to touch if a bit of skin was shown. It happened once that one guy tried to touch Momoi, and Haizaki nearly beat him up. Thankfully that boy was so scared that he didn't even look to the girl anymore. Serves him right, that bastard shouldn't even have thought about Momoi in that way.

Kagami stretched his leg on the floor and opened them, letting Haizaki to press his hands on his back and the first moan of pain began. He wasn't elastic and the grey haired teen behind him wasn't exactly gentle, so everything was like a torture. But not only for him, every time Haizaki had to suffer the humiliation of hearing those moan that could be mistaken if listened without seeing what was happening. He was straight, he liked women, however he couldn't help but think to dirty things when something so angelic as Kagami let out moans and whimpers that he heard only in porn! On the other hand, the girls seemed to appreciate those sounds, while the boys looked uncomfortable.

"H-Haizaki, slow down, damn!" The redhead whispered with an husky voice and Haizaki wanted to die right there because damn, such a sexy sound shouldn't be real!

"I would appreciate if you didn't give me a boner during P.E., you ass," the grey haired teen replied back, stopping to press on Kagami's back and motioning him to change position. He clearly heard the whispers of disappointment from the girls (Momoi included) and he felt the stares of gratitude from the boys. If they said that they were straight once again, he was going to punch them.

"Dude, what the fuck?!" Kagami whispered, blushing furiously but began to press on the grey haired's back nonetheless, but without having to look, Haizaki knew that the redhead was as red as his hair. Even if that made an adorable imagine, he really didn't need it in that moment. "You really don't realize what moans you let out?!" Haizaki glared behind his back and nearly face-palmed when he saw Kagami titling his head on a side, a confused expression on his face. "What moans?" The redhead asked with those eyes that made him look like a tiger cub, and... _no, no, go away dirty thoughts, now it's not the right time_ , Haizaki cursed himself mentally. "Right..." He sighed, clicking his tongue in annoyance, "you're too pure for this world... I forgot about that..."

Kagami's features hardened and made an angry face. "Hey! I'm not pur- Oh, my God..." Haizaki frowned when he saw those red eyes nearly pop out from Kagami's skull and his mouth opened in a funny way. The grey haired teen was ready to make fun of him when, following the redhead's gaze, he couldn't help but make the same expression as the boy behind him. Well, shit, that seemed a problem. What the fuck was he doing there?!

Towering his classmates of many centimetres even with his head lowered to listen to whatever a girl behind him was saying, with purple, long hair that ended at his shoulder, boring, violet eyes that made him seem he wanted to be anywhere but there, a body that seemed sculpted by a god and a bag of chips in his hand that continued to munch like a starved animal.

"Mukkun!" Haizaki barely registered Momoi's voice calling her teammate, he was too much shocked to move. Murasakibara Atsushi, the center of the Generation of Miracles, was there and things were going to become hell soon. Haizaki knew that.

Kagami wanted to cry, he wasn't prepared to meet Murasakibara – not like he was prepared to meet any of the rainbow heads – but this time he was completely throw off guard. There were both Momoi and Haizaki, and if he made a mistake they would become suspicious, it was already bad that the pink haired girl was with him when he met Akashi and Kise, and now Murasakibara. Wonderful, what could go wrong?

"Alright class!" Their teachers made all of his attention go towards him, while he helped Haizaki on his feet, "today class 3^B will join us because their gym isn't available, so we're going to play something special today," for some reasons, Kagami didn't like the "something special", he had a bad feeling about it, "we're going to play dodge ball!" If the redhead was drinking something in that moment, he would have surely spit it. Dodge ball? With that giant that was nearly two meters tall? However, somehow the thought of going again Murasakibara – even if it wasn't basketball – seemed exciting. Adrenaline shot in his veins and he grinned like a madman, making Haizaki, who was still beside him, look worried at him.

"Kagami, are you okay?" The grey haired teen asked, putting an hand on the redhead's forehead with furrowed eyebrows to check his temperature. Kagami slapped away that hand with an annoyed expression on his face, "yeah, just excited". Hearing his friend's response, Haizaki couldn't help but take a step back, "dude, they're going to destroy us! Do you see that big guy?! His name is Murasakibara Atsushi, he is a member of the basketball team and can literally step on us." Even if already knew those things, hearing that response made Kagami lift an eyebrow, and clicked his tongue in annoyance seeing how Haizaki didn't want to fight against one of his former teammates. "So you're saying that you have lost?" That rhetorical question seemed to work, because the grey haired's face contorted in what looked like a grin and he licked his thumb. "Tch, of course not, I was just warning you." Kagami chuckled at that sentence and stretched and arm. "Sure, sure, whatever you say, bae."

Both boys stepped on a side of the court, joining their classmates who looked very intimidate by Murasakibara's figure, however it seemed that the taller guy didn't feel the same competitive feeling, because he was talking – rather loudly – with a boy on his side and was continuing to munch his chips. "I don't want to play... It's boring..." Murasakibara was whining, but there was an aura of "I'll crush you if you say no" that made the poor boy freeze in fear. "B-But... Murasakibara-kun, we need you!" That boy tried to convince the purple head even if he was scared, but Murasakibara continued to act like a child. "But I don't want to!"

It was in that moment that Kagami remembered their first encounter in the "future". Well, if it worked at that time, it could work now, right? Thanks to the adrenaline that was running in his veins, Kagami managed to man up and took some step closer to the giant child and the terrified boy. He ignored the confused look that Momoi gave him and the "Oi, Kagami!" that Haizaki cried, maybe understanding his intentions. Sadly, it was too late to go back because the purple giant's eyes shifted to him, maybe for instinct, and Kagami saw the same thing he witnessed in Kise. That light that he never saw in the future. Murasakibara, the giant who behaved like a lazy child, never looked so young. It was scary how only a year of school could change someone so drastically. However, that wasn't the time to thing about those things, Kagami knew that Murasakibara's attention couldn't last long, so he opened his mouth to say something that he would surely regret.

"If you're so afraid to lose, you can just say so," it was a childish provocation, the redhead knew that if he told the same thing to Haizaki, he would have laughed at him, but since Murasakibara was basically a child inside...

The purple giant's eyes narrowed dangerously and Kagami heard the chips in the other's hand crumble. "What did you say, strange eyebrows?" Murasakibara whispered dangerously and the poor guy beside him couldn't help but ran away. Kagami couldn't blame him, he would have done the same thing if he was him.

He clearly heard Haizaki saying to Momoi how "mad" and what an "idiot" the redhead was and he was going to get revenge later (he had the feeling that the pink haired girl would be happy to help him), he refrained to shiver when he saw exactly how angry Murasakibara seemed to be. But he couldn't forgive the purple giant for saying that his eyebrows were weird. Nobody could say that, not even Haizaki or Momoi.

"What did you say about my eyebrows, you loser?!" And again with the childish provocations, but those were the right things to say to Murasakibara, because he tossed the bag of chips somewhere and what seemed an purple, angry aura surrounded him. He looked like he was in the zone, thankfully Kagami knew that Murasakibara couldn't go in it yet. Luckily, he might add, because he was going to be completely crushed if the purple giant could go in the zone.

"I'll crush you, strange eyebrows," Murasakibara growled dangerously, taking a step towards Kagami and, even if the redhead was a bit scared of the difference of size between the two of them, he couldn't help but grin. "I can't wait for that."

Only the whistle of the teacher refrained Murasakibra to kill Kagami, and the two boys, while still glaring at each other, returned to their team.

When he stood beside Haizaki, the grey haired teen sighed, punching the redhead slightly on the shoulder. "Man, you're crazy... I've never seen Atsushi so angry before."

Kagami chuckled, meeting Murasakibara's gaze again and barely registering that the teacher aligned some balls on the floor. "This is going to be fun," he whispered more to himself than to Haizaki, but his friend heard him and lifted his eyes on the ceiling, wondering what he did wrong to end up in that situation. "This is going to be a fucking bloodshed."

And, of course, the grey haired teen was right.

When Haizaki was hit on the shoulder by a ball that didn't seem like a ball but it was more like a bullet, nobody was surprised.

Momoi had basically lost since the beginning, thankfully she was hit by a ball threw by a boy that wasn't Murasakibra, otherwise she would end up in the infirmary for sure. The center of the Generation of Miracles looked like a beast and she knew that it was all Kagami's fault. She should be angry, but she really couldn't. It was the first time she saw Murasakibara so willing to participate in P.E., and it was a refreshing imagine. The center threw the balls with such strength that they hit the wall with a loud "THUD", and Momoi wouldn't be surprised if she saw cracks on it. However, what shocked her the most was Kagami. She knew he was athletic – with that body it was impossible to not notice that – but she couldn't believe it was something like that! He had on of the best reflexes she had ever seen, his throwing were made based on his instincts, and they were precise, even if Murasakibara managed to dodge them because he was a basketball player. But that wasn't the most extraordinary thing. His jumps were pure gold in Momoi's eyes, every time she thought that Murasakibara had won, Kagami jumped on a side and dodged the ball directed to him. However it wasn't just a normal "jump", he was able to skip even many meters and, by the look of it, Momoi knew that they could be highter than anything she had ever saw. It was an amazing battle now that the only players left were Kagami and Murasakibra, she could analyse everything, and she could say that it was like two beasts trying to kill each other.

"Man, those two are monsters..." Momoi's eyes shifted to Haizaki, who dropped on the ground beside her with a hand on his left shoulder. He was directly hit by a ball from Murasakibara, so it was obvious it hurt like hell. She wanted to ask him if she could see his bruise, but she knew that he would say something like he was fine or just brushed her off. He was stubborn, like every member of the Generation of Miracles and, even if he wasn't in the team anymore, she knew he still loved basketball with all his heart. So, instead of asking him his well begin, she chuckled and nodded at his sentence. "You're right, but..." Letting her gaze wander on the two boys who were attacking each other without missing an opportunity, the corner of her lips couldn't help but shot upright. "They seem to have a lot of fun."

Haizaki looked at her strangely for a moment, before shifting his gaze to the two players too and couldn't do anything else than nod. "You bet they are."

It was possible that Murasakibara and Kagami would have stayed all the day to fight against each other, but the whistle of the teacher froze them and the ball they had thrown hit them in the same moment. Murasakibara felt pain on his head and groaned, beginning to whine about how he had an headache. Kagami wasn't so lucky, the ball hit him on the stomach and he lost all the air that was in his lungs, he stumbled back and fell on his butt while the demon object – the ball – rolled against the wall.

"KAGAMIN!" "KAGAMI!"

He heard Momoi and Haizaki came towards and saw the pink haired girl kneeling on his side. "Kagamin, are you alright?" At that question, Haizaki scoffed and proceeded to circle Kagami's waist with an arm, and put the redhead's arm around his neck, lifting him up with as mush delicacy he could manage (which wasn't much). "He was just hit by a ball that was thrown at the speed of light... he's completely fine." That earned Haizaki a slap on the back of his head by Momoi, the third that day.

"Mh?" A familiar voice made Kagami lift his head, only to see a mountain of muscle in front of him. "Strange eyebrows is hurt?" Murasakibara titled his and it could have looked cute if he just didn't call Kagami with that damn nickname. "It's Kagami Taiga, not "strange eyebrows"!" The purple giant looked at him for a moment before shook his head. "Uhm... next time I'll win, strange eyebrows." He said, then turned his back to Kagami and began to walk toward the locker rooms. The redhead would have grinned at that sentence if only Murasakibara wouldn't have been so stubborn to call him in that way again.

"MURASAKIBARA! IT'S KAGAMI, DAMN!" He yelled but when he tried to move he felt a pain at his stomach and nearly stumbled on his own foot if Haizaki didn't catch him. "Calm down, tiger, there will be other times where you can get your revenge against Goliath."

Kagami looked at him with a lifted eyebrow, trying and failing to suppress a laugh. "Goliath, really?" Haizaki's face coloured in red and he groaned when Momoi let out a chuckle. "Shut up, idiot!" He murmured embarrassed, helping Kagami to walk towards the locker rooms.

"Kagamin," the two boys stopped when they heard the pink haired girl calling them and they briefly turned around, "Mukkun is like that, but he'll grow on you."

Kagami smiled to her, his eyes became soft and nodded, then he continued his walk with Haizaki's help. He knew that Murasakibara would grow on him, he knew that very well.

* * *

 **Author's note:** **This chapter was really difficult to write... I knew I wanted Murasakibara to appear next, but I couldn't think at something... and this is the result!**

 **Did you like the sandwich between Kise, Kagami and Haizaki? XD**

 **If you liked this, leave me a comment, it would make me really happy!**


	8. Warning and One-on-One

Midorima was a pretty calm student. He had nearly perfect scores, he was one of the regular of the basketball club, he always did everything in his power to surpass every single difficulty in his life and even if he had strange hobbies – like listening to a strange horoscope and bringing weird stuff around – one could say he had a nice personality (more or less). However in that moment, Midorima Shintarou was trying with all his strength to not choke Kise to death.

It wasn't like he didn't like the blond, they went along pretty well – even if Kise was pretty annoying when he wanted – but there was something in how he jumped with that strange expression pictured on his face that was going under Midorima's skin. They weren't doing anything of particular, they were eating on the rooftop while Kuroko and Murasakibara were in the cafeteria to take something to eat and they had left them alone. The green head was starting to regret to have accepted that invitation instead to eat lunch in silence while looking at Akashi who was playing with himself like usual.

"Kise, stop begin an idiot and sit down," Midorima tried to say calmly, putting in place his glasses with a natural gesture, glaring at the bulb of light in front of him.

The blond looked to him, his eyes so full of joy that the green head was taken back for a second, before he decided that scowl to Kise was the right thing to do, but that didn't touch the model in the slightest. "How can I Midorimacchi?! I'm so excited!" He responded, clapping his hands together with a smile that could make his fans faint if he showed it to them.

Midorima took a deep breath and tried to calm his nerves, which was pretty difficult with a bulb of light on his side. "Bring your excitement somewhere else," he said coldly, taking a bite on his bread and glaring to Kise with all strength. However the blond seemed to be immune to his killing gaze, and continued to giggle to himself and spin around the rooftop.

"Midorimacchi! You don't understand! I found something really interesting!" Kise beamed, his golden eyes clearly showed how much he was happy of that. Midorima wanted to stab himself with a fork when he understood that the blond was going to tell him what was interesting and for which reasons. He didn't want to know, he just wanted to eat in peace, but that seemed impossible with Kise on his side and especially without Kuroko there – who had the superpower of shutting the blond up.

"You know... I heard rumours about that guy... but I didn't know he was so funny! Midorimacchi, you should meet him! He's also cute when he blushes!" Kise began, oblivious of Midorima's killing eyes that didn't work against him.

"I don't care," the green head murmured, but he knew that when Kise began to tell something, he was going to finish to say it like his life was depending on it. Wonderful, now he had to listen to why the blond "cute" about this guy – he was habituate to hear Kise said that Kuroko was cute to be bothered by the fact that the model was calling another male student "cute" - and he clearly just hoped to be somewhere else.

"Seriously, Kagamicchi is really funny! You should see him." That name made Midorima froze. Kagamicchi...? Wait, if Kise added the "-cchi" to the people he respected, the name of the guy who the blond was talking about was... "Midorimacchi, you should meet him, I promise you won't regret it!" Kise seemed oblicious to his friend's distress and continued to talk, but Midorima wasn't listening to him, his mind was frozen on the name that he hoped to never hear again.

"Are you talking..." the green head licked his upper lip to calm himself, stopping Kise's chanting, "... about Kagami Taiga?" He hoped in a negative response, but when he saw how the blond's eyes widened in disbelief he already knew the answer. "Midorimacchi! You know him?!"

Midorima massaged his temples and looked for a moment to Kise then he nodded. "Yeah... I heard about him..." He didn't say that he heard about Kagami Taiga from Akashi otherwise Kise would start asking things he didn't want to give an answer to. It wasn't like the red tiger was annoying – if he could stay with Kise without killing him, he could stay with anyone – more like he didn't want to find out what their captain was up to. Akashi seemed strange that time after he talked to him, but he didn't bring up the name of "Kagami Taiga" anymore so Midorima didn't ask anything.

He was jerked off his thoughts when he saw how Kise pouted, his golden gaze on the sky. "Really? Well, he is really famous after what he did to Akashicchi and about his relationship with Shougo-kun." At the last sentence, Midorima nearly choked on his drink, and he needed Kise's help to stop his coughs – who gave him some light slaps on the back.

"His... what with Haizaki?!" The green haired asked, once he sort of stopped dying, but he still continued to hit his chest with a fist, trying to control his hoarse voice. Kise looked at him with his eyebrows shot up, clearly wondering why Midorima was making questions about someone he only heard about, but he responded nonetheless, after all it was difficult to stop him once he started talking. "Well, there is rumour that they're together... but I only heard that from my fangirls who are also fujioshi, so maybe it was just in their mind... but Shougo-kun seemed a bit possessive when I hugged Kagamicchi." Kise hummed, biting on his bread, leaving Midorima at his thoughts. Kagami Taiga was having... an homosexual relationship?! No, it wasn't like it bothered him, but he was still surprised... plus, it was with Haizaki! Midorima had found strange how the redhead defended the grey haired teen with all his strength, now he was understanding why... well, it wasn't like he had to report it to Akashi, the captain surely knew it already.

"Mido-chin, Se-chin, we're back..." Murasakibara's tired voice reached Kise and Midorima and the two boys looked behind them, finding a giant and a blue haired ghost who had food and drinks in their hands.

"Kurokocchi!" Kise seemed to have forgotten his conversation with the green haired teen and he tried to hug Kuroko, but the shadow was more than ready to dodge the sudden attack and the blond landed on the ground, crying about how "Kurokocchi was mean" and how "that hurts".

The blue haired boy sat beside Midorima and gave him a small bow which the green head replied. They weren't friends, but they respected each other. And they were both fine like that.

"Midorima-kun?" Kuroko called, bringing Midorima's attention to the shadow who was slipping on his vanilla milkshake – where he found it was still a mystery. "Are you alright?"

One thing that the green head found annoying about Kuroko was the fact that he always seemed to know when someone had hard thoughts, but since he didn't want to look like he had no manners he just shook his head. "No, I'm fine."

Kuroko stared at him with his baby blue eyes for another second before nodding, returning to ignore Kise who was talking about his last photo shoot, which nobody cared for.

Midorima took another bite of his bread and lifted his eyes to the sky. Kagami Taiga was a mystery and he couldn't lie, he was a bit curious about him, however he hoped to never get to know him, because he knew that if he did, something would happen, and Midorima didn't know if that something was good or bad.

Kagami sneezed, covering his nose and mouth with his hand and put his chopsticks beside him, afraid to throw them on the ground. Momoi looked at him worried and he saw that Haizaki – even if it looked like he didn't care about him – also stared at him with the corner of his eye.

"Kagamin, are you alright? You don't have a cold, right?" Momoi already went in her "sister" mode and was checking his temperature with the back of her hand, continuing to ask questions, but Kagami shot her worries away and stopping all her movements that were starting to get on his nerves, even if he was glad that she expressed her care for him. "It's nothing, just something random..."

Haizaki snorted in his drink and the other two turned their head at him, looking at him with confused eyes. "Maybe something was talking about you..." the grey haired teen explained, but then his smile turned in a grin and Kagami knew that he was going to say one of his dirty sentence, however he couldn't stop him in time, because Haizaki was already starting to talk, "or maybe they were doing something else with you in mind," he then proceeded to make a movement up and down with the hand after curling it a bit and it seemed like it was holding something... something Kagami didn't want to think of.

The redhead threw a tissue at him with an horrified face and glared at him when Haizaki laughed and nearly cried when Momoi also joined the grey haired teen, "Momoi, not you too!" he moaned, hiding his face behind his hands, his cheeks completely red.

Haizaki tapped him from behind and Kagami lifted his head, thinking that maybe the grey haired teen would apologize, but of course it wasn't like that, he just met a wicked grin that promised him many embarrassment. "Don't do like that, darling," Haizaki licked his lips in a suggesting manner, winking at the redhead, "or I'll have to excuse myself for a problem down there, and I would need to think about you too," the grey haired teen motioned to his crotch with his gaze, lifting his eyebrows up and down that made Kagami cringe and he hit Haizaki with a slap on his shoulder, blabbering something incoherent and felt his face burning in embarrassment.

"Hai-chan, stop joking with Kagamin! He's a precious, pure angel, you shouldn't taint him with your evil intents!" Momoi puffed her cheeks and stood between the two boys with her arms under her chest, glaring at Haizaki with all her strength. However, all those suggesting words were continuing to run across her mind and she couldn't help but imagine many, dirty things that involved her friends and she blushed not from embarrassment but because she was a bit turned on by them. She couldn't help if she was a fujioshi! Haizaki continued to be a tease and she couldn't help but let her mind go wherever it wanted.

"Like you don't like it when I talk like this," the grey haired teen said with an expression that said "are you kidding me?" and he totally ignore the shout of "that's not the point" that Momoi screamed at him, continuing to stare at Kagami who was looking at them with anger, even if those red cheeks made him look like a cute tiger cub.

"STOP SAYING THAT I'M AN ANGEL, I'M NOT!" He yelled after he realized that the other two began to argue between them and they had completely forgotten about Kagami who was sitting behind Momoi and felt anger building up after each word.

 _Angel_ , the girl turned to him with widened eyes and Haizaki moved a bit to his right to have a better look at Kagami's face. _Definitely an angel_. They were both thinking, and that didn't help the redhead who felt another wave of anger running inside him. Why they thought he was an angel? Damn, he was tall, with red eyes that looked like they could kill someone and he had a loud mouth... plus, it wasn't only Haizaki and Momoi that were thinking that, he also heard some of the girls in his class whispering "angel" while looking at him... why were they all blind in that school? Why there wasn't someone normal there?! No, he didn't want to find the answer at the last question, he wanted to continue to hope.

"Kagamin," he heard Momoi call him, so he lifted his head and saw the girl's pink eyes looking serious, in that moment he felt all his anger go away and frowned, wondering what was making his friend look that way. "I shouldn't say this... but Kicchan continues to ask about you, he has started to pester me even during practice... he seems like he has taken a liking on you..." Kagami wanted to face-palm, his face burnt in embarrassment when Haizaki laughed. Of course, he nearly forgot about Kise, that bulb of light had started to follow him before lessons. Thankfully, Kise never had the chance to hug him again or speak more than "HI KAGAMICCHI!" because his fangirls would start to scream and follow him, making the blond run for his life, leaving the redhead to thank those crazy girls for once. Maybe he should bake them biscuits as a "thank you" gift.

"Eh, I told you that that guy is like a glue... good luck with that pretty boy," Haizaki slapped Kagami's shoulder with an hand, even if it was obvious that he was trying to not laugh. Kagami glared at him, crossing his arms under his chest. "It's easy for you to talk, you two could kill each other if we leave you alone... why can't you two get along, by the way?" The exact moment that the redhead asked that question, he knew that he had made a stupid thing. Momoi widened her worried eyes at Haizaki and the grey haired teen froze, like an electric spark ran inside his body in that moment.

"Ah..." Kagami gaped, realizing his mistake and tried to apologize, "sorry, I shouldn't have asked-" "Wait." Haizaki's voice shut him up in a moment and the redhead saw him looking at him with intense, grey eyes. Haizaki ruffled his hair to shot away his nervousness and sighed when Momoi looked questioning at him, the worry that she was feeling was still clearly showed on her face. "it's okay, it's not like it's one of my darkest secret..." he began and Kagami knew that what was happening was something really peculiar. Haizaki never spoke his "weaknesses" to anyone, he enjoyed to laugh and joke, but it was rare that he revealed something about himself, so for both him and Momoi that was something really spectacular, it meant that Haizaki trusted them enough to tell them about himself.

"I was in the basketball club, a regular, when Kise entered last year we always fought because our styles were similar and we annoyed the others with out arguments... the vice-captain of that time, who now is the captain... _kindly_ suggested me to go away and so I did... but my relationship with Kise continues to be bad... maybe because he never once beat me... eh, he can be strong like he wants but I'm not going down so easily." Haizaki made a fist and smiled, but it was a bitter smile, it was obvious that he loved basketball and that be thrown out of the team hurt him, Kagami didn't want to know how hard that must have been. However, deep in his heart he was happy because Haizaki told him those things that god only know for how many time he was keeping inside him, and by the look on Momoi's face, she was also glad about it.

Kagami, truthfully, didn't know what to say now, so he just did the thing he was more able to do, begin a basketball idiot. "So you like basketball?" The redhead asked, titling his head to a side with a cute smile and Haizaki looked at him with furrowed eyebrows before nodding, "yeah... it's not bad," Kagami ignored the last part and smiled brightly after hearing those words. "Then we should play sometimes!"

The grey haired teen gaped and he seemed like he couldn't say anything else, just stare at the redhead with eyes that seemed to want to pop out his head. "Eh?" Kagami hit his shoulders with his hands and shook him a bit, "come on! It will be fun!" The redhead tried to convince Haizaki, but the grey haired teen was stubborn like a mule and he shook his head vehemently, "hell, no, I don't play anymore."  
Kagami pouted before Momoi began to speak, "oh, Hai-chan! You said you like basketball! Plus it'll be fun! You always go home after school, I don't think staying out a bit later than usual will get you killed," Haizaki looked at her like he wanted to know how she knew what he did after school, but she continued to talk, ignoring all the question in his friend's grey eyes, "Kagamin plays basketball too! Aren't you curious to see if he's good at it? I want to see him play too, but today, even if there isn't practice, I have to stay to organize some informations of other teams... can't you do me this favour?" It was a not so subtle manner to ask him to tell her if Kagami was good at playing or not. Haizaki wanted to say "no" again but he saw that his two friends were looking at him with pleading eyes and he was taken aback by that, "ugh..." it seemed like that every second that passed, those eyes became bigger and, in the end, the grey haired teen couldn't take them anymore. "Alright, fine!" He snarled, like that decision pained him. Truthfully he was also curious about Kagami's potential and he couldn't wait to see if he was good as Momoi seemed to think. Never doubt that woman's intuition, never.

Kagami smiled brightly at that and it looked like he would jump for joy. "Yes! Then today after school let's go to the court close to here!" The redhead always wanted to play against Haizaki and he couldn't believe he was going to this afternoon, he was exited and he already felt the adrenaline shot in veins. This was going to be fun, he couldn't wait!

The grey haired teen knew that his two friends basically forced him to accept that deal, but seeing their bright smiles and their excited chatting about basketball, he couldn't get angry to them. Somehow, he felt like he could never get seriously angry with them and that made him smile.

The court was empty, the sun was still warm and bright in the sky, the laughs of the elementary students filled the air with joy, but neither Haizaki or Kagami cared.

Lessons ended ten minutes before, however both boys could feel the tension between them hours before. Maybe it had been Kagami's animal instinct or Haizaki's curiosity, but they ended up trying to not start a fight in the classroom during the lessons – even the teacher looked worried – because the tension was killing them. Momoi spoke no stop to ease it, though it was obvious that she was interested to see what could happen now that the beasts were going to fight. Tiger versus wolf, it wasn't something that could be observed everyday. The pink haired girl scribed something on her text-book, however it was nothing about math, those were numbers of the bodies of Kagami and Haizaki, and Momoi was trying to understand who would have won, it was difficult though. Haizaki could steal someone else's movements with ease and was a master of fakes, Kagami on the other hand hand an extraordinary jumping power, but Momoi didn't know what other the redhead was able to do and she cried mentally because she couldn't go see their incredible match. Deep down she was glad that Haizaki continued to play basketball, he could deny it how much he wanted, but it was obvious he loved that sport, the gleam he always had when he talked about it was something that not many had and it could be said that he was basketball idiot like Aomine or Kagami. Momoi found cute how much the grey haired teen tried to yell that no, he didn't like basketball, however all his actions said otherwise. The girl hoped that Kagami could be able to make Haizaki see the truth, she trusted him enough to leave all in his hands.

Back to the two beasts, they were observing each other with narrowed eyes, like animals that were ready to attack. Someone could say it was stupid to be so tense for an one-on-one, but for them it was really important. The twitch of their fingers and the sweat that was already starting to form on their foreheads clearly showed how much they were serious.

Kagami grasped the basketball in his hands and looked to Haizaki who had thrown his jacket somewhere in the court. They had they uniforms so the movements would be a bit difficult, but they didn't care, the only thing important right now was the beginning of their match.

Licking his lips, the redhead walked to the grey haired teen and stopped when he was at some centimetres of distance. "To ten points?" He asked and saw Haizaki nodding in automatic, like he wasn't really listening to his words, his grey eyes were completely captured by the ball that Kagami was grabbing in his hands. It had been a while since he last played, but that the redhead didn't need to know that, after all Haizaki was a starter when he played in the basketball club and even Kise wasn't able to beat him once. He liked Kagami, but he wasn't going to lose against him, his pride was too big, plus it would be unfair for the redhead if he didn't play with all his strength. It was a sort of "thank you" gift to Kagami for defending him against Akashi, even if Haizaki knew that that one-on-one wasn't going to be enough, nothing was going to be enough to pay that debt and if the redhead knew that, he would say that it was obvious that he had done that for a friend, but the grey haired teen didn't want to hear that. He wanted to repay Kagami in some way and even if he had his limits, there were little things that he could do for the other too. Like playing against him with all his strength or sharing his memories and thoughts. It had been difficult tell the redhead (and Momoi) how Akashi threw him off the team, however Kagami never once looked at him like he thought bad at him, he just nodded – even if it was clear that he couldn't understand – and smiled at him with that bright smile that was so Kagami. Ah, he really liked him as a friend.

"Ready?" The redhead's voice made his thoughts disappear and Haizaki grinned, then licked one of his thumb with a wicked expression painted on his face, like he couldn't ask for better and, in a way, that was true.

"Are _you_ ready?" He taunted and Kagami scowled at him, taking two steps back to have more distance between them. It was fun teasing him, the redhead always took things too seriously and Haizaki enjoyed all his expressions. However, in that moment, he should stop to think how adorable the redhead looked – even if it was true – and stretched his neck, assuming a pose that meant he was ready for the thrown of the ball.

Kagami took a deep breath from his nose he looked once again to Haizaki. His whole position screamed "strength", his eyes were serious, the grin was there, but it seemed more like a poker face than a taunting one. He was ready and Kagami was too, maybe Haizaki wasn't a member of the Generation of Miracles, but the redhead saw how strong he could be and he couldn't wait to see if he could win against him. It had been a while since he played against someone and he was sure it was going to feel wonderful, plus he wanted to see if his training gave any result. This was going to be so much fun.

"Then... let's begin." Kagami said and threw the ball in air. The match started and both boys jumped with grins on their faces.

Midorima was walking with Mr. Bear – today's lucky item, a teddy bear that he borrowed from his sister – in hand after training his shoots – even if there wasn't practice, he still stayed to train a bit – when familiar shouts piqued his curiosity. He knew those voices, he knew them so well that he nearly didn't believe his ears. Walking quietly towards that sounds, Midorima saw a sight that he wasn't going to forget any time soon. A tiger and a wolf battling for victory.

Haizaki tried to make a fake on the right, but Kagami was there with all his power and managed to snatch the ball from the grey haired teen. He had started to dunk when Haizaki blocked it and the ball rolled at the side of the court, but both boys were already there to catch it and they continued to play, glaring and snarling at each other.

Midorima nearly made his lucky item fall on the ground. It was the first time that he saw Haizaki put so much effort in a one-on-one, he wasn't like that even when he played against Kise. Those movements, those stealing, they were all on a different level and for a moment Midorima thought that Akashi made a mistake to throw him off the team before he shook his head and slapped himself mentally. Akashi didn't make any mistakes, he always calculated everything and the green head had to trust his captain's judgement, even if sometimes he didn't like it. Haizaki was strong, that could be said without doubt, but his violent personality made him difficult to be dealt with. However, in that moment, Midorima saw a light in those grey eyes. Haizaki Shougo was showing joy for the first time in his life while playing basketball and that was just an amazing sight. He never looked like that, he always mocked or taunted, never grinned or smiled truthfully.

However Midorima's eyes were stolen by the his adversary, the redhead tiger that in that moment tried to dribble Haizaki, but the grey haired teen somehow was there again to block him. Kagami Taiga was full of surprises. Now he began to understand why Akashi was so interested in him. The raw power he was showing was nothing he ever saw, even Aomine seemed like a cute kitty in that moment. Kagami played like his like was depending on it, it wasn't like he had more talent or he trained harder than anyone, the redhead had an unique style that made him more dangerous than any other player Midorima ever faced. It was a mix between street and normal basketball, but Kagami was able to handle the ball like nothing the green head had ever saw, he used both his right and left hand and it only took Midorima a moment to understand that Kagami had a lot of experience, maybe not like Aomine's but close enough. However there was something that told him that that wasn't all of Kagami's strength, something was missing, something to complete the puzzle.

And then he saw it.

With a surprising movement, the redhead jumped and dunked. Haizaki was too shocked to even move, his mouth opened like a fish and his fists loosened. Midorima swore that for a moment, behind Kagami's back there were a pair of wings. White, beautiful wings that showed how much of an angel he was. Midorima's glasses went at the tip of his nose while his green eyes widened so much that they could fall from his skull. That wasn't something it could be taught, it was natural talent, one that could easily make him a member of the Generation of Miracles.

Midorima gulped and lifted his glasses. "Akashi... it's this what you meant when you talked about him...?" He murmured to himself, continuing to observe how Kagami landed with a grace that the green head never saw someone of the same size possessed. Midorima knew that if Akashi knew about that talent – however it was more probable that he already did – he would do anything to bring Kagami in Teikou basketball club. Midorima didn't know what his captain was planning but it wasn't something for the redhead, deep in his heart he felt sorry for the tiger, after all they already were the strongest middle school team of Japan, an addiction wouldn't change that fact, but he knew that Akashi wanted to have the best in his team.

He was jerked off his thoughts when he heard a shout from the two boys at some meters from him. "STOP CALLING ME THAT!" Kagami's face was red in embarrassment and was grasping Haizaki's shoulders with force, while the grey haired teen grinned wickedly at him. "But you're an angel... now I have the prove! Ah, when I'll tell Momoi she'll be so exited!" Haizaki's smiled widened when he saw how horrified Kagami looked. "You... you wouldn't dare..." the redhead whispered, letting Haizaki's shoulders go and stepped back, nearly stumbling in his own foot.

The grey haired teen lifted his eyes, that smile wasn't going away and snapped his fingers. "Ah... I don't know... why shouldn't I?" He taunted and that seemed to make the redhead angrier than ever. "Because I won! 10 to 6!" Kagami reminded him and Haizaki's smile dropped for a moment. That was right, he couldn't believe it, but the redhead was really good at playing basketball, Haizaki didn't expect such movements, plus those extraordinary jumps were something he couldn't steal, in the end he understood that he was completely fucked. He fought with his teeth and nails, but he knew from when Kagami scored his fifth point that he would have lost... that didn't mean that he would have gone down so easily. He used all his tricks and he managed to score six points. It was something, better than zero. Plus, for an instant, he nearly saw Aomine's figure behind Kagami, the same glare, the same love for basketball, the same will to fight. Well, at least he knew that Kagami wasn't as pervert as that ganguro, that was his only relief.

"That's right, you beat me... now what do you want? A kiss? Or... something more?" Haizaki smiled and walked towards Kagami with his arms opened. The redhead seemed to want to run away and while looking for an escape he kicked the basketball at his feet, which rolled on the ground and stopped against someone's legs.

When Haizaki lifted his head and saw who was the person that was standing there he cursed under his breath and dropped his arms, glaring at that intruder with all the killing intent he could manage.

Green eyes narrowed at him while the boy crouched down and grabbed the basketball with his taped hand and lifted it on his chest. "Is this yours?" He asked with all the politeness he could manage, trying to ignore Haizaki's death glare.

Meanwhile, Kagami's body froze, his mind went blank for an instant. Taped fingers, green hair, glare that could rival Haizaki's... there wasn't any doubt, that person was Midorima Shintarou. He didn't know if it was luck, but he wasn't as scared as he was with the other Miracles, maybe because the green head always said what he thought, Midorima's presence was nearly... comforting.

Kagami lifted an hand to motion the boy with green hair to throw the ball at him and Midorima nodded, shooting it on the air. Of course, it was highter than a normal shot but Kagami wasn't impressed, instead he felt a sudden rush of nostalgia running in his body and just because of his reflexes he managed to catch the ball that landed perfectly in his hands. Like always, that shoot was perfect in every way.

"Ah, thank you," was the only thing Kagami managed to say and he wanted to throw a punch against himself. Why his tongue always seemed to stop working when he needed it the most? However, Midorima just nodded and replied with a quiet "it was nothing" while lifting his glasses that fell on the tip of his nose. It was such a... nostalgic action. Even if they sometimes bickered – okay, they bickered most of the time – when they teamed up they were quite strong. Like the time when they won against a group of gangsters and... they promised to not speak of that ever again.

"Shintarou," Haizaki smiled at him with fake politeness and waved an hand at him, "it's been a while." Midorima glared at the grey haired teen and took some steps towards the two of them. "Yeah, it's been a while... don't call me "Shintarou" we're not that close," the green head responded coldly. Kagami knew that the relationship between Haizaki and the Generation of Miracles was bad, but not that bad! Every time he encountered a member of the Generation of Miracles, it seemed like they wanted to kill his friend!

"Ehm... could you please stop with your glaring contest?" Kagami asked and nearly jumped when those two death glares were turned to him. _Scary_ , he couldn't help but thought, but then he saw how the intensity of them softened a bit. Kagami cleared his throat and smiled at Midorima, "well, uhm, thank you again for this... uhm..." He obviously knew the name of the person in front of him, but he wanted the other to say, after all it would seem strange if he already knew it.

"Midorima Shintarou, it's a pleasure to meet you, Kagami Taiga," Midorima bowed and Kagami did too (a bit awkwardly) then he frowned and stared at him the green head. "How do you know my name?" He asked, meeting Haizaki's confused gaze for a moment, surely the grey haired teen was mentally asking the same question.

Midorima cleared his throat, his cheeks burnt a bit of embarrassment, "you're famous, plus... there is someone who is watching you..." Kagami took an instinctual step back after those words, because well, they were scary as fuck! What did Midorima mean? Who was watching him? What the hell Midorima was talking about?

Haizaki stepped between him and the green head with a menacing aura. "What the fuck are you saying?" He growled towards Midorima and ignore how the other complained about his language. Seriously, that guy was just too old fashioned.

The green head sighed and caressed the head of his teddy bear – Kagami noticed his lucky item only in that moment – and began to speak after a bit of hesitation. "I think you have already met him... Akashi Seijuurou has is eyes on you... you should be careful." Both Kagami and Haizaki froze at the mention of the evil midget. Akashi was... watching Kagami? Why? Everything seemed more confused than ever.

"What?" Haizaki was the first that spoke and he looked a bit shaken, even if he was trying to not to. "What do you mean? What does Akashi have to do with this? Is he planning to become a stalker in the future?" Midorima scowled at him – especially after the last sentence – but he replied to him nonetheless. "I don't know what's he is planning, but be careful." Seeing how serious the green head was, Kagami couldn't do anything else than nodding.

"Great, you have a stalker Kagami! You should be proud of yourself!" Haizaki joked, trying to ease the mood and hitting the redhead on a shoulder. The redhead replied at that joke with a smile, but he was shaken inside. Akashi was watching him? Since when? Maybe because he defended Haizaki... no, he didn't regret it, but who knew what the mighty midget was planning... from now on, he needed to follow Midorima's suggestion and be careful, even if he didn't know of _what_ he should be careful of. With Akashi, one could never know.

"If you have stopped to joke around, I'll be going now, have a nice evening." Midorima bowled again and Kagami returned the gesture, even if his bow was nothing compared to the green head's, the other boy seemed to accept it as it was, while he scowled to Haizaki who was lazily scratching the back of his head and he didn't have any intention to do anything else. "Bye, Shintarou!" The grey haired teen screamed and completely ignored the shout of "don't call me that!" that he received back. Midorima stopped his tracks and turned his head slightly, meeting Kagami's confused gaze. "What's you sign?" He asked and the redhead wanted to laugh, remembering their first match in the future, but he opted for a small smile. "I'm Leo." He replied and Midorima's eyes widened a bit before nodding, and he decided to continue to walk away from that court with his lucky item still proudly in his hand.

When he was completely off sight, Haizaki turned to Kagami, his eyes serious. "Oi, if it's true what Shintarou said, then you should really be careful, Akashi is not someone you would want as an enemy." Kagami looked at him for a moment before chuckling and the grey haired teen looked at him with a confused gaze. "Hey! I'm trying to be serious here!" He complained, but Kagami's chuckle turned in a full laugh and Haizaki still hadn't a clue of why the redhead was behaving that way. After he calmed down a bit, Kagami met the other's gaze and smiled a bit, trying to not begin to laugh again. "Sorry... it's just... it's refreshing seeing you so worried about me."

Haizaki gaped a bit, probably wanting to ask if he was serious, before scowling at the redhead. "Tch, I'm not worried, I'm simply stating a fact." He growled, but it was obvious that Kagami didn't believe him. Haizaki was a bit of a tsundere and it was in situation like that he showed that side. The redhead knew that the other boy – when he wanted – could be a really caring person, but it was a rare sight that not many people were able to see and Kagami was proud that he was one of the few that had had the possibility to do so.

"By the way..." The redhead began, not wanting to continue that argument, "are all the members of the Generation of Miracles like that? Strange I mean." Haizaki laughed at that, his seriousness completely forgotten, "well, there is Kuroko that could be normal, if he hadn't the bad habit of disappearing..." At the mention of his – future – shadow, Kagami's eyes softened. Kuroko was the only Miracle that he still hadn't meet – technically he didn't meet Aomine, but that jerk was another thing – and he couldn't wait, however, knowing the sneaky bastard he had already met him but he didn't see him. Sometimes Kuroko was a real bother with his weak presence, Kagami had had too much heart attacks because of him already!

"Oi, Kagami! Stop zoning off!" Haizaki snapped two fingers in front of the redhead and Kagami glared at the other, but he did exactly what the grey haired teen wanted, which was showing him that he had his attention. "God, you're driving me crazy..." Haizaki mumbled, massaging his eyes. Just in that moment Haizaki realized how tired he was. That match really worn him out. Ugh, tomorrow he was going to die because of the cramps, damn Kagami and damn Momoi who talked him in do that one-on-one.

"Ah..." Haizaki groaned stretching his arms in the air, "I'm fucking tired... it's all your fault," the grey haired teen said with an hoarse voice, clearly showing his need to drink something. He was hungry, he wanted a drink and he was going to marry the bed once he arrived home... then his life could be called complete.

"Here," Kagami said suddenly and something cold touched Haizaki's cheeks, the grey haired teen jumped and opened his eyes – he didn't even realize he had closed them – and saw a bottle of water beside him. "Uhm... I don't know if it's still cold..." Kagami mumbled, in his hand his own bottle and Haizaki could only gape at that sight. There was an angel, an angel with red eyes and red hair with a bright smile, that was holding a bottle for him in front of his eyes. Haizaki lifted his hand and grabbed the bottle, beginning to drink it with fervour, nearly choking because of the water. However he couldn't tear his gaze away from Kagami... seriously, how much purer could he become?

"Marry me," Haizaki said and the redhead looked at him like he was crazy. "Haizaki, what the fuck are you saying?!" Kagami wanted to know, his strange eyebrows furrowed, but that only made him cuter. The grey haired teen slapped an hand on his face, continuing to stare at the boy in front of him and sighed. "Ah... your ass is in real danger if you continue to behave like this..." Kagami made a step back, but it was clear that he wasn't understanding what Haizaki was saying. "What the fuck?! Haizaki?! Why are you talking about my ass?!" He screeched, his cheeks a bit red and his movements let a bit of water spill on the ground.

Haizaki grinned and slapped a hand against his back, "don't worry I'll protect it... I wouldn't mind a taste though..." The grey haired teen licked his lips in a suggestive manner and Kagami punched him on the shoulder. "Idiot..." He mumbled, his face so red that could burst in flames at every moment. Why Haizaki was so stupid? And why was he friend with him?! He really didn't know the answers at those questions...

"So I can have a taste of it?" Haizaki grinned, enjoying how Kagami glared at him, even if seemed more like a cute kitty than the tiger he had a match against. "LIKE HELL YOU CAN!" The redhead shouted and Haizaki laughed. Well, a kitten was cute after all and it wouldn't try to kill him, so he was fine with a Kagami like that, the tiger should show its presence only during basketball, otherwise the redhead wouldn't be as pure as he was now. And Haizaki really liked how Kagami was.

* * *

 **Author's note:** **Already 50+ words?! I'm so happy right now!**

 **Thank you so much for your amazing comments, you really have no idea how happy they make me!**

 **By the way, I'll start school again next week, so I'll probably won't be able to update as often as I'm doing now... I want to apologize for that... well, obviously I hope to continue to update like I'm doing now, but one can never know right? ;)**

 **If you have a bit of time, share your thoughts of this chapter with me!**


	9. Reunions and Proposition

"Huh?! The scary captain?" Kagami asked surprised, his chopsticks in mid air with a piece of meat between them that was dripping sauce on the grass, but the redhead wasn't caring about it now, his attention was all on his pink haired friend at his side.

"Yeah," Momoi nodded, caressing her hair with her fingers, looking at Kagami with troubled eyes, "he heard that you were good in basketball and wants to meet you again... I don't know how he knows though... and don't call him scary, he isn't so terrifying." The redhead lifted his eyebrows, not believing those words at all. The first time he met that mighty midget he nearly lost an eye... not scary, yeah, right. For the part of where Akashi might heard about him, in his mind Midorima's imagine popped in an instant. He was the only member of the Generation of Miracles that saw him play with Haizaki the other day, so it could be only him that could have told about him to Akashi. Kagami knew that he shouldn't feel like it, but he felt a bit betrayed by the green head. On the other hand he couldn't wait to meet the members of the Generation of Miracles again. Plus... he wanted to see Kuroko, his former shadow was the only one of the rainbow heads that he still hadn't met and Kagami just hoped to look in the other's baby blue eyes for comfort or to simply see if he was okay... he missed "his" Kuroko, he was a jerk sometimes (especially if Nigou was involved), but he knew how to talk with him in every situation.

"So? Will you go?" Momoi asked, however in her pink eyes it was clear that she didn't like the idea too, but she couldn't say it aloud because Akashi was her captain after all, thankfully Kagami understood that. Before he had the possibility to respond, he felt two arms sneak around his waist and a chest was pressed against his back, a mop of grey hair tickled his neck and saw how a mouth he knew very well closed around his chopsticks, stealing his meat. Momentary forgetting about Momoi's question, Kagami punched that grey head with anger, receiving a moan of pain in response. "Haizaki! You ass! That was mine!" He growled, but Haizaki only let out an amused chuckle after his swallowed the piece of meat in his mouth, and sent a look of pure mischief to the redhead. "Of course my ass is yours, darling, there's no reason to say it aloud though," Haizaki winked to Momoi, who was recording everything with her cellphone and had a hand under her nose, scared that blood might come out. She knew that the grey haired teen didn't mean anything, but she was glad that he loved to tease Kagami. Every time spent with those two gave her new amazing photos and videos that she treasured like they were gold.

The redhead, however, didn't like how Haizaki teased him every single time and he growled again, trying to get free from those arms that circled his waist, without having any luck. It wasn't like he wasn't strong enough, but last time he put too much force he had to accompany Haizaki to the infirmary because he hit him too hard on the nose and nearly broke it. "Fuck off, Haizaki," he scoffed annoyed and sighed in relief when he felt the grey haired's arms slowly leaving his body alone. Sometimes that guy touched him _too_ much, and it was getting annoying.

"I think I'll have to sleep on the couch tonight," Haizaki mouthed to Momoi with a serious expression and she let out a giggle. Thankfully, Kagami didn't see what the grey haired teen said to the girl and just frowned to Momoi, who waved an hand signalling that the redhead shouldn't worry about her. That made Kagami narrow his eyes, but his attention was caught by Haizaki, who began to talk with his usual loud voice. "So? What were you talking about while I was taking a piss?" Momoi rolled her eyes at how his words were blunt but began to explain the situation at him. "Akashi-kun wants to meet Kagamin again, I'm waiting for his response." After hearing the captain name, Haizaki's eyes narrowed dangerously and he shifted annoyed, locking his gaze with the redhead who was watching him with hard eyes. "Don't go meet that midget, remember how it ended last time?"

Kagami bit his lip. Of course he remembered how it went last time, he yelled at Akashi and went away without saying anything else with an angry expression painted on his face and hands curled in fists. "I know... but something tells me that it's not wise ignore him... and what can he do? It's not like we will be alone." The redhead tried to convince Haizaki, but more than anything he was trying to convince himself. He didn't want to go too, he didn't know "this" Akashi well, however, what could he do? Even if he wasn't the psychotic midget he knew, something inside him mind continued to tell him that he should everything the other said... after all, the "other" Akashi was born during this year, who knew if he could be triggered before his match against Murasakibara... truthfully, Kagami didn't want to be the trigger of the "other" just because he didn't want to meet him.

Momoi laughed nervously and slapped the redhead's back with more force than necessary. "Come on, Kagamin, Akashi-kun isn't a tyrant!" Kagami didn't say anything, but his eyes met Haizaki's gaze and they told him a different story. Yes, Akashi could be a tyrant and he was fucking scary.

"Do what you want... even if I say to not do it, you'll do it anyway," Haizaki scoffed, ruffling his hair with an hand. He thought something for a few seconds before grinning and looking towards his two friends, and they immediately knew that he was thinking something they weren't going to like. "But... I'll come with you."

If Kagami would have been drinking in that moment, he would have chocked to death. "W-W-W-What?!" He spluttered and Momoi was so shocked that she wasn't saying anything, she just watched Haizaki with wide eyes and gaped mouth. "I thought you hated the Generation of Miracles!" Kagami commented surprised, not knowing what else to say. He raised an eyebrow when Haizaki let out an amused chuckle. "Oh, I do, but I'm sure they will be delighted to see me... especially Ryouta and Akashi, the would _love_ to see me there!" The grey haired teen began to laugh, imagining the shocked – and dumb – faces that the rainbow heads were going to make once they saw him. Simply hilarious, he wasn't going to miss that. Plus he wanted to keep an eye to Kagami, one never knew what that redhead would say if left alone (okay, there was Momoi too, but still...).

"Akashi-kun isn't going to like it..." Momoi muttered and Kagami knew she was right, but somewhere in his heart he felt more at ease knowing that Haizaki was going to be there warmed him inside. If things were going to be bad, at least there was someone who would back him up (he didn't want to involve Momoi in a fight).

"Well... come on, it's not like things will be so bad..." Truthfully, he didn't believe his words too.

He couldn't help but be amazed again at how big the gym was. Kagami had already saw it once – when he met Kise, however he didn't want to think at that disastrous first meeting ever again – but its dimension left him without air in his lungs even that time. The redhead heard the echo of the ball, saw how the players basically killed themselves while practising shoots, dunks and passes. Kagami thought at Seirin, how Coach always made them die with her hellish training, Kiyoshi's warm smile, Hyuuga's yells, Izuki's horrible pun, that devil's – Nigou's – barks, Kuroko's bone-breaking passes...

"This place hasn't changed much... still a shitty place," and Haizaki's comment ruined the atmosphere and Kagami wasn't the only one who glared at him. Momoi's eyes bored a hole in the grey haired's head and the boy – who wasn't stupid – muttered a quick apology under his breath.

The girl with pink hair looked ahead of her an smiled to Kagami, whose eyes sparkled in interest and joy. Deep down, however, she was worried about that meeting. Momoi knew that Akashi was planning something, but she hadn't been able to refuse when he had asked her to bring Kagami that afternoon after lessons. Her captain had had a strange light in his eyes and she didn't like it a bit. Kagami was a good friend, he stayed, talked, laughed with her every time he had the possibility. Of course, he wasn't replacing Aomine who was her childhood friend, but the redhead was giving her the attention she wanted which Aomine didn't give her. Kagami was also innocent – yes, he understood some of Haizaki's jokes, but not so much like he thought he did – so she worried about him. She didn't want someone to do something bad at him, Kagami was perfect like he was. And Momoi couldn't help but think that Akashi might ruin that pureness – she didn't mind the imagines that entered in her mind in that moment though, Kagami on the floor with restricted arms with Akashi at top of him...

"Oi, stop thinking about perverted things... you're nearly drooling on the floor," Haizaki whispered in her ear, destroying her fantasies and Momoi instinctively cleaned the corner of mouth with the back of the hand realizing, by Haizaki's amused eyes, that she had been tricked by him. "I-Idiot!" She punched him slightly in the shoulder with a pout on her face while Kagami was looking confused at them with his head slightly titled on a side, seeming a tiger cub because Momoi was able to picture him with a pair of adorable tiger ears. She nearly had a nose blood at that imagine and she promised to herself to buy a pair and made Kagami wear them once, because she needed a photo with him in a tiger cosplay. Ah... she could just eat him up...

"Stop molesting Kagami with your eyes, and you're also the one who continues to bitch to "not ruin his fucking innocence"!" Haizaki complained, even if he was wondering what fantasies she was imagining to have such a perverted look on her face and, knowing her, she was going to make those fantasies in reality. Truthfully he couldn't wait, Kagami was always cute.

"Hai-chan!" Momoi glared at him clenching her teeth, stomping on his foot with hers and made the other moan in pain. "I'm not ruining anyone's innocence! Plus Kagamin doesn't even understand, stop saying that!"

Haizaki looked at her with narrowed eyes and huffed, crossing his arms under his chest. "You're too violent, woman, and even if he doesn't understand, you should stop that... the others are looking at us weirdly..." While saying those words he glared to the players who stopped practising to look at them and, once they met Haizaki's hard gaze, they quickly returned to what they had been doing, but continuing to steal looks at the strange trio that was passing by in that moment. Eh, fucking second strings, they always put their noses where they shouldn't.

Momoi waved a hand towards the players who were still looking at them and Haizaki they blushed bright red. Seriously, those idiots were too easy to play with... "Don't worry about them... you sound like a jealous brother, call down Hai-chan..." The pink haired girl laughed and Haizaki threw her a glare filled with anger. He still didn't like his nickname, it was too girly for his tastes.

"This gym is really huge!" Kagami commented, bringing the attention of the other two towards him and Haizaki couldn't help the joke that instinctively appeared in his head. "There is also something else that is huge here," at the beginning, the redhead didn't understand that phrase, but he just needed to have a look on the grey haired teen's face to know what he was talking about. Kagami slapped him on his back, cheeks red and pout on his face. "Not here, moron..."

Haizaki laughed and he was enjoying Kagami's embarrassment so much that he didn't see Momoi stop and nearly bumped on her if the redhead didn't grasp his arm. The girl's gaze was serious when she turned towards them and she pointed to the door in front of her. "We're here." She said, her hand on the door knob ready to turn him down, but she was waiting the two's response. Haizaki and Kagami shared a glance and they nodded, understanding each other in a moment.

Yes, they were ready for this.

"Well then," Momoi brought down her hand and opened the door, revealing what was behind it at her friends, "welcome to the first string of the basketball club."

Kuroko was practising his passes with Kise and Midorima, but his mind was on Aomine. His light told him that he would be late because the teacher called him – probably because he slept in classes – however the smaller boy with baby blue eyes didn't know if the other would really show up. He had started to avoid go to practice those days, but Kuroko didn't know what to do, he had already said everything he had, Aomine didn't listen to him. He barely listened to Akashi and the coach this year, and Kuroko was saddened by that behaviour. Shaking his head, he passed the ball to Kise who quickly caught it and dunked it in the basket, then he turned around with a big smile on his face wanting to be praised for his efforts (just like a dog). Kuroko looked expressionless at him and Midorima just face-palmed, the two of them mentally agreed to continue practice ignoring the annoying blond.

Everything was going fine until the gym doors were suddenly opened and Momoi walked inside with two boys behind her. Kuroko widened his eyes when he saw the grey hair and a frowned face he knew well and he couldn't help but muttering "Haizaki-kun!".

Haizaki looked at him with lifted eyebrows and nodded at him. They weren't close, but they weren't in a bad relationship either. Kuroko actually was one of the few people Haizaki happily talked with.

However the smaller boy's attention was quickly caught by the other person with Momoi, but it wasn't because his built or his intense red eyes or his animal aura, it was more because of the reaction of his teammates – who had stopped practising to look at the new people in the gym. Midorima's eyes showed a bit of curiosity, Murasakibara frowned and glared at the redhead with all his might though the gesture was reciprocate and Kise began to scream like a girl and smiled at that guy running towards him with open arms chanting "Kagamicchi", but was quickly stopped by a pissed Haizaki who slapped him on the forehead hard.

"Argh!" Kise moaned in pain, pressing his hands on his hurt skin, with fake tears in his golden eyes, "Shougo-kun! You're mean!" Haizaki rolled his eyes, huffing at that pathetic show and he growled, "and you stop touching Kagami!"

Kuroko was surprised to see Haizaki so protective about someone, it wasn't a bad sight though, it was a bit refreshing. However, his attention was shifted on Murasakibara and this new guy – whose name he leaned from Kise and Haizaki was Kagami – bickering about something stupid.

"Stop calling me "double eyebrows"! Are you too stupid to remember "Kagami Taiga?!" The redhead growled, his hand curled in a fist and his teeth clenched, his eyes glared at the purple giant in front of him who was mirroring the exact pissed off face the other was making. "Who are you calling stupid, stupid?!" Their conversation was something like that and Kuroko nearly sighed when he saw how his teammates looked like kinder-garden kids. Not only Murasakibara, but also Kise who was having a conversation between the lines of the other two with Haizaki.

"What a bunch of fools..." Midorima murmured, lifting his glasses to hide his annoyed face, clearly disappointed by that sight in front of him. Kuroko's eyes looked at him, his baby blue eyes seemed to bore an hole in his head and the green head, sensing the glance on him, turned his head towards the smaller boy. "What?" He asked, however deep down he was thankful to not have to continue to watch that pitiful sight in front of him. Kuroko looked at him for few seconds before opening his mouth to speak. "It's just... you seem to know this "Kagami-kun", Midorima-kun."

Kuroko's eyes didn't miss the second in which Midorima's body stilled, but the green head quickly recomposed himself, glaring slightly at his shadow teammate. "Humph, you're imagining things," Midorima huffed, returning his gaze towards the two couples who still were bickering with each other, with a Momoi on the side who was face-palming and probably thinking that she wanted to go away from there. Kuroko's eyes followed the green head's gaze, stopping on the mop of red hair, "do I?" He murmured more to himself rather than to Midorima. Even if that guy looked dangerous, something in Kuroko's mind was telling him that he could trust the redhead. He didn't know what it was, but he felt drawn to him, like an invisible string was pulling him towards this Kagami Taiga. Putting a hand on his chest, Kuroko titled his head, wondering why that feeling – so similar to the one he had with Aomine when they first met – was growing in his heart. Maybe he had drunk too much vanilla shakes...?

However Kagami was too oblivious of all that because, in that same moment, he was growling at Murasakibara who continued to make fun of his eyebrows with a loud "you're child with too much sugar in his vein disguised as a teen with stupid purple hair!" which made Murasakibara growl and the redhead froze. Damn, he had gone too far. He didn't know why that particular insult annoyed the purple titan in front of him, but he knew he was doomed. He had seen Murasakibara angry so many times and truthfully he scared him a bit, but now that all his anger was directed towards the redhead, Kagami nearly made a step back in fear. Murasakibara's eyes were narrowed dangerously, his hands weren't clenched in a fist like before, but they were shaking in rage and he seemed like he wanted to crush Kagami with all his strength. Oh my god, the redhead wanted to run as fast as he could. An angry Murasakibara wasn't a good sight, it usually meant trouble, catastrophe, end of the world.

Thankfully, just before Murasakibara was opening his mouth to start talking – probably to say to Kagami to make his last preys – a hand grabbed the end of the purple giant's shirt and both boys' attention was caught by this new presence that Kagami didn't feel before. However, once he looked at those baby blue eyes he remembered so well, he understood in a second who he was staring at and he couldn't help but grin, forgetting his fear towards the titan in front of him. "Murasakibara-kun, you know that Akashi-kun doesn't like fights," Kuroko said, his expression as blank as ever, but Kagami knew that they smaller boy didn't stop the other just because Akashi didn't like fights – okay, maybe it was also for that – but because he didn't want to see anyone hurt. The redhead knew his future shadow too well, Kuroko was gentle and easier to read than more people thought it was.

"Uhm... but double eyebrows is so annoying..." Murasakibara pouted, pointing an accusing finger towards Kagami who felt a vein pop in his head. "Hey! Who are you calling double eyebrows you bastard?" However he was ignored by both teens, who had begun a staring contest and Kagami couldn't help but feel annoyed by those behaviours.

"Even if he's annoying you shouldn't start fight, Murasakibara-kun," Kuroko insisted, letting go of the purple giant's shirt and the other seemed to have forgotten about his previous anger, because he was looking at the smaller teen with bored violet eyes.

"But, Kuro-chin!" He whined like the child he was, puffing his cheeks in a manner that Kagami would have found adorable if he wasn't so angry for insult the purple titan threw at him before – and also because he was happy to see Kuroko, he wasn't going to lie about that.

The smaller teen looked at Murasakibara with his expressionless eyes and the purple giant huffed, muttering how "also Kuro-chin is annoying", but deciding that it was pointless to continue to argue with the redhead so he decided to focus his attention on the chips that he left on the bench before starting to practice, not before throwing on last dirty glare to Kagami who reciprocated with all is strength. It wasn't over, they were going to have more arguments like that in the future, and both of them knew that very well. Kagami vowed to make Murasakibara call him with his name rather than "strange eyebrows" and he was going to succeed, not matter what.

"I'm sorry for Murasakibara-kun's behaviour," Kuroko apologized, his attention all focused on Kagami. The redhead always wondered how he would meet Kuroko, he thought that maybe he would cry in joy or be terrified like the first time, but it wasn't something like that. Yes, he was happy, however, when he looked in the smaller boy's eyes, he saw himself being reflected and what amazed him the most wasn't the baby face or the shorter hair, instead it was how much he seemed more like the Kuroko he knew. Maybe it was because he always tried to look strong even when he wanted to cry, but in that moment, for Kagami it was like he was in his "future" with Kuroko as his shadow and Seirin at their side. They were happy, however deep down the redhead knew how much Kuroko was hurt by his teammates and how much he wanted to change the past even if he couldn't. But now Kagami could and he was going to make Kuroko's future brighter and happier, he owned him that.

The redhead was taken back when the smaller boy titled his head on a side, his baby blue eyes slightly narrowed. "But Kagami-kun was behaving like a stupid too." That made Kagami's vein pop and the redhead glared at him, "Kuroko, you bastard!" He shouted with rage. Right, he had forgotten how sly the shadow could be, he shouldn't have underestimate him.

Kuroko's eyes now narrowed more and Kagami's anger lessened, wondering what could have made the shadow do that face. "How do you know my name?" He asked, his eyes observing the teen in front of him like he wanted to understand all his secrets. However Kagami just wanted to slap himself in the face for how dumb he had been. Of course, even if old habits die hard, he had been an idiot to call Kuroko with his name when the smaller boy didn't even tell him. Oh god, now what could he do...? He couldn't say it was because he knew him for basketball because Kuroko was so invisible that nobody ever noticed him, so what could he do... what...? With the corner of his eye he saw Momoi who was trying to calm Haizaki and Kise down with a pissed off expression on her face and he was blessed with an idea.

"Well, Momoi and Haizaki told me about you, of course!" Kagami smiled, hoping that Kuroko would buy his pathetic excuse. Momoi had said that she liked someone in the basketball club with the name of "Tetsu-kun" and Haizaki sometimes talked about the shadow, so it wasn't like he didn't know about Kuroko's existence, but that still counted right?

The smaller looked doubtful, he was probably sensing that there was something wrong, thankfully in that moment Haizaki – who heard his name while he was bickering with Kise – turned around and glared at Kagami. "Hey! Don't pull me in the conversation and say those things without permission!" He growled, but he froze when he saw that Kuroko was looking at him with a ghost smile on his face. "You talked about me to Kagami-kun?" He seemed so happy (well, as mush as Kuroko could be) that Haizaki wasn't able to say that it wasn't true (which it wasn't because Haizaki seriously told him a bit about his former teammates).

Momoi chose that moment to jump to Kuroko and she hugged him with all her strength, nearly choking him with her breast and with an expression of pure bliss. "Of course we talked about you, Tetsu-kun!" She whispered loving, ignoring the laments that Kuroko was making because his need of air. Kagami took pity in his (former?) shadow and grasped Momoi on her waist, successfully distanced her after a bit of struggling on her side.

"Kagamin! I wanted to hug Tetsu-kun some more!" The girl huffed once Kagami cautiously deposited her on the ground and let go of her waist. "You were killing him, though..." he muttered under his breath once he distanced a bit from her. He didn't want to make her angry – or embarrassed or both – but sometimes he really didn't understand her. Or girls in general.

"By the way Kagamicchi," Kise skipped towards him after his and Haizaki's discussion had been cut off by a pissed Midorima who slapped both of the two idiots' heads, "what are you doing here?"

Kagami was starting to respond when the doors opened once again and someone he really didn't want to see entered with a bored face. "Yo," the boy with dark blue hair greeted, covering his mouth with a hand because of a yawn. Kagami froze in his spot when he saw him. Before, he hadn't really been able to look at him properly, but this Aomine was really different from the one he knew. This one didn't seem like he had lost every hope, he looked a bit sad yes, however the light that showed just how much he loved basketball was still there, shining like a star. Kagami only saw this side of him when they were in the zone, but it was for just a brief moment that he thought he had been imagining it. Now, however, it seemed like his mind didn't play any trick at him at that time. It was only the truth and Kagami couldn't help but admire this side of his – future – rival he never had the chance to know.

"Aominecchi!"

"Mine-chin... hi-!"

"Aomine-kun!"

"'Tch another fool..."

"Ah, it looks like his majesty Daiki chose to give us the privilege of his presence..." Haizaki snickered under his breath and Kagami, who was beside him, tried – really, really tried – to not laugh at that phrase. It seemed like no matter how deep a conversation could be, the grey haired teen knew how to make it funny in a matter of seconds. He didn't know how he was able to do that, but he seriously needed to stop talking before Kagami died for laughing too much.

"Aomine-kun! You're late! Again!" Momoi entered in her sister-mode and began to pester her childhood friend, standing in front of him with her hands on her waist and glaring at the tanned teen in front of her who was looking like he couldn't care less of what she was saying. How Momoi put up with a devil like Aomine for years was still a mystery for Kagami (and for everyone who had had the _pleasure_ to have known Aomine Daiki).

It seemed that all the attention was shifted on the ace and the redhead knew that he was forgetting something, something important... uhm, what was that about? He didn't know but in the moment that blue eyes met his, Kagami had a sense of deja-vù. And then he remembered the "accident" that made the two meet the first time.

Widening his eyes, the redhead took a step back, while blue orbs followed every single movements, the gears in the tanned teen's head began to function and Aomine opened and closed his mouth two or three times before he managed to formulate a single word filled with poison. " _You._ "

Kagami knew that that wasn't definitely a good sign and took another step back, smiling nervously when all the eyes in the room began to stare at him and at Aomine. "Shit..." the redhead murmured under his breath, and he saw Haizaki gulp with the corner of his eye, who was surely thinking about an escape like he was doing. They needed to get out of there, right fucking now. Oh, how Kagami had hoped that Aomine had forgotten everything or maybe that he hadn't seen his face...

" _You bastard...!_ " It was clear that Aomine hadn't forgot about the punch... or how Haizaki and him dumped him in the infirmary. The tanned teen began to walk towards him, like a pissed off panther Kagami didn't want to see, because the glare Aomine was sending to him could kill someone and the redhead liked his life, he didn't want to die because of an "accident" happened many weeks ago.

"Dude, listen... I didn't want to that... I'm serious..." Kagami put his hands in front of him like he was surrendering, but continued to step back. However it seemed like his words didn't touch Aomine in the slightest since it seemed that his glare hardened after hearing the redhead's words. Kagami didn't know when the tanned teen started to talk, but when he did the anger in his voice was so powerful that he stopped suddenly.

"You fucker!" Aomine snarled, now standing in front of him with a few centimetres that distanced them. "You fucking punched me and said to the fucking nurse that I fell... I fell! You have a some nerves, you fucking bastard-" It was clear that Aomine was saying all those things because of the anger and that Kagami should let him talk because the tanned teen really needed to calm down, however when a panther challenges a tiger, the tiger says no. Plus Kagami had a little patience on his own.

"SHUT UP!" He screamed and Aomine narrowed his eyes at him, even if they showed a little surprise because he had never been shut down before, but Kagami wasn't going to let him talk, he had already received too many insults for his own good. "IT WASN'T MY FUCKING FAULT IF YOU WALKED OUT THE DAMN DOOR! AND YOU ARE A BASKETBALL PLAYER TOO, SHOULDN'T YOU HAVE SOME REFLEXES?!" The redhead yelled in a fit of rage, pointing an accusing finger towards Aomine's chest and poking at him with a little bit of strength that he knew could annoy the tanned teen. Seriously, how could Aomine speak to him like that? Well, he was always an idiot, but not like that. Ah, seriously, he was making Kagami go crazy!

After the anger that fogged his mind went away, the redhead realized that the gym fell in utter silence and when he lifted his eyes he saw that all the people there were having different reactions. Momoi was gaping like fish, no words exited from her mouth, Midorima's glasses were on the tip of his nose his green eyes widened in disbelief, Kise seemed torn between laughing and fainting, Kuroko's face was expressionless, but Kagami knew that he was surprised because his eyes were bigger than usual, Murasakibara actually stopped eating his chips and was looking at them with his mouth full of food (that was quite disgusting), Haizaki on the other hand was laughing his ass off and was clutching his stomach because the scene in front of him was too hilarious. Looking back at Aomine, Kagami saw how he was being stared like he was some sort of alien, which didn't amuse him at all.

"Uhm... hello?" The redhead asked, his tone was unamused and his right eyebrow twitched in annoyance, his arms were crossed under his chest. Haizaki seemed to have calmed himself enough to formulate some talking without ending up in a maniacal laughter, however he was still chuckling between some words. "Kagami... you're really awesome... I have never seen someone talking back to Daiki like that!" And it seemed like he couldn't take that situation anymore because he started to laugh once again, this time even tears began to form on the corner of his eyes, showing just how much hilarious he was finding all of that.

"Shut up, Haizaki!" Aomine snarled, his cheeks a bit red of embarrassment because he had been looking like an idiot for some minutes. Staring again to Kagami he growled, letting the other how much he disliked his presence there, "what the fuck are you doing here anyway? Oh, wait... do you play basketball? Then you are in the wrong gym, third stringers are in the other gym." Kagami looked murderous and bared his teeth like a tiger ready to attack, "Now I'll seriously kill you, bastard." Nobody – especially not Aomine – could say those things about his basketball. He wanted to destroy this fucking kid in front of him, _now_. His fist was already clenched, the only thing he needed to do was lifting him and punching that fucking smirk-

"Stop."

Just one word, it had been need just one word to make everyone in the room froze. Every single head turned around and saw the captain of the basketball team standing in the corner of the gym (when did he get there? Was he able to master also misdirection now?) with a frown on his face and an unamused expression. Akashi smiled, but it was so cold that Kagami felt shivers ran down his spine. "I think that everyone had forgot that it's still time for practice... ten laps, _now_." Aomine, Murasakibara, Midorima, Aomine, Kise and Kuroko knew better than say "no" to Akashi and they started to run around the gym, but the tanned teen managed to throw a dirty glare to Kagami before turning his head to go towards his teammates.

Akashi's attention was once again focused on Kagami, cold red eyes met a pair of warm one, but the taller teen felt like a small insect when Akashi walked towards him. It was scary how that midget could pull off such an aura (and he still wasn't the "other" yet!). "Kagami Taiga." The smaller redhead murmured and came closer to the other expressionless.

"Akashi-kun, mh..." Momoi quickly stood beside Kagami but her throat seemed so dry she couldn't say a word and she also didn't know what to say to her captain. Cat-like eyes shifted on her and a smile, this time warmer than his first, crept on his lips. "Thank you for delivering my message, Momoi-san, even if I don't remember to have invited Haizaki-kun too." Said teen growled at him, eyebrows furrowed together but didn't dare to speak. Haizaki felt intimidated by Akashi, he couldn't hide it, plus he was wondering what Kagami was truly doing there. Before the captain with clearly problems could throw Haizaki out, Kagami put an arm in front of the grey haired teen and glared to the other redhead, feeling the hostility between them. "I asked him to come, he can stay, right?" Kagami asked and he knew that Akashi couldn't refuse since he talked on the behalf of his friend. Obviously the captain didn't like how he was being toyed, but he put on a smile and nodded, like everything was alright. "Of course, it's not like I'm going to murder you." Akashi chuckled, finding amusing that scene, but Kagami couldn't help but think at how their first encounter in the future went. Yeah, Akashi could definitely kill him if he wanted.

"If that's true, I'm the Emperor of the China," Haizaki muttered and covered his words with a loud cough, while the redhead and Momoi had difficulty to not show Akashi that they were going to laugh at any minute. The captain titled his head, curious eyes stared at the three of them, they clearly hadn't missed the change of atmosphere between the three teen in front of him. "Something funny?" Kagami shook his, biting his lips to avoid it to curl in a smile, "No... uhm... it's nothing you should worry about..." He murmured, not looking at Akashi into the eyes because he would have started to laugh. And that wouldn't have been a good thing to do.

"So Akashi," Haizaki clapped his hands together with a totally fake smile on his face, completely ignoring how Kagami and Momoi were trying to not laugh because of him, "what do you want from out ang- I mean, from Kagami?" He stopped halfway after he saw how the taller redhead was glaring at him, but Haizaki knew that sooner or later Akashi will found out about Kagami's real nature. His angelic aura couldn't be suppressed for too much time.

Akashi let his gaze go from Haizaki to Momoi and ended to Kagami, his eyes showed a light of amusement that the taller redhead had never seen before. Chuckling, the captain opened his arms making the three look around themselves. "It's simply, I want you to enter in the basketball club."

" _ **WHAT?!**_ "

Various voices exclaimed the same word at the same time and Akashi didn't seem surprised to see that all the member of the Generation of Miracles – who just finished to run their ten laps – were listening to their conversation and he narrowed slightly his eyes. "It's not good hearing other people's conversations," then he began to lecture them about what they should and shouldn't do, but Kagami wasn't listening to him. His head was mess, many thoughts continued to form in his mind and he was speechless. Why him? Okay, he was good at basketball, but he knew that Teikou Basketball club was the strongest with the Generation of Miracles, why was Akashi asking him to join too? Didn't he hate him after all the bad words he had said to him when they first met? Was that some sort of punishment? A joke? However, whatever things it was, Kagami already knew the answer.

"No." He said firmly, turning his head towards Akashi who just in that moment finished his lecture to his teammates. The captain looked up at him, his eyebrows furrowed and he looked slight annoyed. "What?" Akashi asked calmly, even if Kagami could detect some anger in that tone. The taller redhead sighed and ruffled his hair. "I said that I don't want to... you're already strong, right? Why me?" He then proceeded to glare at Aomine who huffed "Yeah, why an idiot like him?"

Akashi didn't even bat a leash to that question, he seemed to calculate something that Kagami wasn't able to understand. "I know you're strong and I want you strength in my team." The captain simply replied then he did something that Kagami didn't think he would do. He smiled, a true, small smile curved his lips and brightened Akashi's face. "I don't understand why you don't want to, there are people who will kill for the possibility I'm giving to you, that's why I won't back down, my proposition remains open, I'm a patient person."

Haizaki looked strangely at him, like he was staring at a green alien with two head and two different eye colour. "So you mean you're going to pester him until he agrees?" The grey haired teen growled, already knowing that that was going to end up bad (well, actually, he knew that from the very beginning). Akashi chuckled, but it was something cold without any warm that made everyone in the room freeze. "My... "pester" is such an harsh word... let's settle with "convince", okay?" Kagami scowled at him, annoyance clearly showed on his face. "My answer will always be "no"." However Akashi wasn't touched by those words and simply smiled at the taller redhead. "We'll see about that, for now, you can go."

Kagami said nothing more and, nodding to Haizaki – who continued to glare at Akashi – they began to walk towards the entrance of the gym, both wondering why the hell that midget called the taller redhead just to make that proposition.

Once they were out of sight, all the member of the Generation of Miracles turned their heads towards their captain, each with a different expression.

"What the fuck was that Akashi? Why did you invite _him_ of all people?! Does he even know how to play?!" Aomine growled and Akashi's hard eyes focused on their ace, which shut him up. "Language, Aomine-kun."

"He knows how to play," Midorima muttered, lifting his glasses on the nose but quickly regretted to have talked when Kise began to jump up and down. "Woah! Really?! Kagamicchi is starting to be more and more interesting!" He beamed happily, thankfully his jumps were stopped by an annoyed Murasakibara who put a hand on the blond's head. "Stop that, Se-chin." The purple titan growled and Kise puffed his cheeks, but stopped jumping and pouted, crossing his arms under his chest. Murasakibara, however, didn't care about the drama queen Kise was putting up and ate a chip from a bag that seemed to have appeared out of nowhere. "If Aka-chin wants him in the team then it's okay... even if it's double eyebrows."

Momoi on the other hand was worried about her friend. She knew that Kagami didn't want to enter in the basketball club – whatever his reasons were, she never truly asked him – but she knew how Akashi could be. He wouldn't stop just because someone said "no" to him. Momoi was sad that the person her captain had his eyes on was Kagami, but she knew she couldn't do anything. She hoped that her redhead friend would be able to continuing to refuse Akashi. She truly hoped that.

Kuroko didn't say anything about that matter, he stared at the door where Kagami exited. That guy was interesting, it was the first time he saw someone like him, at first he seemed like Aomine, but it needed just few minutes for Kuroko to change his mind. Kagami was something else, he still didn't know if he was good or bad, but surely someone who could change things.

"Tch, I don't care, he won't be able to beat me anyway," Aomine scoffed, making Kuroko look at him with eyes full of sadness. He knew that it wasn't too late, but if somebody didn't do something, the blue haired boy knew he was going to lose his light. Suddenly remembering how Kagami stood up against Aomine, gave a little hope to Kuroko. It was strange, because he didn't even see the redhead play, but something told him to have faith in him, because it was the right thing to do.

"Kagami Taiga..." And, when he muttered Kagami's name under his breath, Kuroko realized that it was right also calling him.

* * *

 **Author's note:** **Guys, I'm so tired... I should be in bed now but I wanted to update today to all cost... so here we go! Finally Kagami met all the Generation of Miracles properly! XD How did you find it? Now the plot can go on!**

 **There is something that I want to say though, in the previous chapter I said that I wouldn't have updated as often as I could because of school, so please, please stop pestering me with messages asking me to update! I have Advanced Biology, Anatomy, two different courses of Chemestry this year (and the next two), which means I have to study a lot! I'll try to update as fast as I can, but it's diffucult, please understand that!**

 **Comments give me life, if you want to make me happy, leave a comment ;)**


	10. Tension and Troubles

"Why the hell are you here?"

Kagami was on the verge of snapping, his teeth clenched and the hand that was grasping his chopstick was trembling in rage. He couldn't believe the situation he was in, nor he was believing who was around him and his two friends either.

Akashi smiled sweetly at him, but the coldness in it was chilling. "I just wanted to have lunch here, I believe it is a free country," he commented, taking a bite of his lunch like nothing was wrong. Kagami wasn't of the same opinion. He, Momoi and Haizaki had just arrived at their lunch spot and were getting ready for eating like starved animals, but just before Kagami could open his lunch box, he felt some presences behind him and turned around, thinking that maybe there were bullies who wanted to take revenge on Haizaki (it happened before), but nothing could have prepared him for the nearly heart-attack he experienced when he saw who it really was. Akashi Seijuurou wore a polite – fake – smile on his face and a bento wrapped in his hands stood in front of them, trailing behind him a Midorima with a troubled face, a Kise who was too smiling for his liking and a Kuroko who had the usual expressionless face. Nobody spoke for a few seconds because Haizaki blurred out a "Fuck no", but it was already too late, the four rainbow heads had already sat down on the grass in front of them. Haizaki was obviously pissed and was standing up when Akashi's cold voice stopped him. "Haizaki, it's not polite to leave in the middle of lunch," the grey haired teen was forced to sit down again by some unseen force, and also because Kagami had grabbed him and forced him down. He wasn't going to endure that torture alone, no way in hell. Momoi on the other hand seemed to want to jump in happiness, since she already skipped towards Kuroko and hugged him to death. Poor guy, it wasn't his fault if the girl had an obsession with him.

And that was how they ended up in an uncomfortable atmosphere, glancing at each other with nothing to say. It seemed that Haizaki had enough of that because he looked directly to Akashi with raised eyebrows and growled at him, "this is part of your plan? Are you planning to stalk Kagami to death? Not creepy at all."

Akashi seemed emphasized by that burst of anger, but the narrow of his eyes showed that he was slightly annoyed by that comment. ""Stalking" is such a bad word, Haizaki, I said that I was going to change his mind, didn't I?" Kise snickered at the grey haired teen and smirked to him. "Maybe Shougo-kun is starting to be deaf."

"You fucking-" Haizaki was starting to stand up again to probably choke Kise to death when Kagami grabbed him by the collar of his uniform and made him sat again with an annoyed expression, both for the childish behaviour that Kise was showing and Akashi's comments. "What the hell?! I already told you "no"!"

Akashi shifted his gaze towards him with an amused expression painted on his face. "I've never accepted your "no"." Kagami gaped, but he quickly glared at him with all his strength. "You're a stubborn little shi-" Before he could finish the sentence, Haizaki's hand covered his mouth in less than a second. It wasn't a good idea to make Akashi angry, it really wasn't, no matter how a person was angry at him, nobody should make that mighty midget mad.

"Kagamicchi is so amusing!" Kise beamed, smiling to the redhead, completely ignoring the glare that Haizaki was sending at him. "You're so funny!" Kagami felt his cheeks burn, he couldn't help it. The praises were getting to him, even if he knew that he shouldn't as flattered as he was feeling in that moment. It was nice, though, having someone say those things to him.

"S-Shut up, idiot!" Kagami mumbled, ignoring the "Kagamicchi is so mean!" that Kise moaned with a fake tone after hearing his words.

The redhead felt eyes on him and turned to look at Haizaki, who had a hopeless expression. "What?" Kagami asked not understanding that stare. Haizaki in response slapped a hand against his face and lowered his head. "Ah... I knew your ass wasn't safe..." The redhead's face burnt in embarrassment not because Haizaki's joke (he already knew the other's dirty humour), he just couldn't help but want a hole to form under him to swallow him up because all the attention of the four other individuals was directed at him. Thankfully, he wasn't the only one to have a strange reaction. Midorima was drinking in that moment and spluttered all his red bean soup on Kise's flawless face. "M-Midorimacchi! My face! This is so gross!" Kise cried in desperation, taking Kuroko's tissue which was landed to him by the shadow who was still trapped in Momoi's crushing hug.

"Thanks Kurokocchi, you're the only one who understand me!" And the blond cried again, blowing his nose in the tissue after he finished to clean his face from that horrible soup. Needless to say, Haizaki burst up laughing, holding his stomach which had begun to hurt because the situation was too hilarious. And he loved to see the "perfect" model be bullied by the other member of the Generation of Miracles – even if it was unconsciously.

Midorima ignored Kise's stupid act and glared at Haizaki, his cheeks as red as Akashi's hair. "What nonsense are you spluttering, f-fool?" He tried to sound strong, but the little tremble at the end betrayed him, which resulted with an Haizaki who looked like the Cheshire Cat. "Awww, I hurt your sensibility, I'm so sorry." The grin haired teen smiled, sounding totally fake even to Kagami's obliviousness. The redhead slapped Haizaki behind the head, because damn, they were talking about his ass and that was really embarrassing! "Stop it, idiot!" He growled like a tiger cub, making Momoi squeal because "Kagamin is just too cute, my heart can't take it!".

Kuroko somehow managed to free himself from Momoi's arms and sat down beside Kagami, his eyes observing each of his movements. "Shouldn't we start eating? It's already half of lunch-beak." His comment was heard out of nowhere, which made everyone present – except Akashi – jump in fright. Kagami, who was the one closer to the shadow, glared at him, even if his eyes didn't really show any anger. In his mind, it was such a nostalgic scene. "Dammit, Kuroko! Warn me next time! Jesus Christ, you nearly gave me an heart-attack!" He muttered, ruffling Kuroko's hair with a bit of strength, making them messy and the shadow looked more like Nigou rather than him. Kagami cringed at that thought. No, he really didn't want to remember the damn dog, it wasn't even there now.

"It's always like that with Kuroko," Haizaki muttered, patting the redhead's shoulder and the other had to force himself to shout his mouth to say something stupid like "I know, you idiot, I've known him since first year!". Yeah, that would have been something really idiotic.

Then it began another awkward silence where even Kise's endless talking wasn't making any effect. Haizaki looked at the people around him with an annoyed gaze, wanting nothing else than go away from there, but he knew that Kagami was going to destroy him if he escaped, probably he wouldn't cook any food for him anymore and that would be too tragic for the grey haired teen to bear. Seriously, Haizaki didn't know of what Kagami's hands were made of, but they were magical, they could make things too good for this world. Talking about food, those jerks of the Generation of Miracles came when he (and Momoi and Kagami) were getting ready to eat. That was unacceptable, it was a great sin! Haizaki shifted his hard gaze towards Kagami, "I'm hungry, Kagami, give me food!" He complained, putting his head on the redhead's shoulder moving it up and down like a cat that seeks attention. Kagami looked at him confused for a moment before petting his head awkwardly, running his finger between the grey locks. "Alright, alright, wait a moment," he whispered to Haizaki who just hummed approving, enjoying the magic that Kagami's fingers were making. Seriously, that guy wasn't only skilled in cooking, but also in massages. He was an amazing wife material, sadly he was too pure for Haizaki's likings, what a pity.

Meanwhile the members of the Generation of Miracles (minus Akashi because he knew how to control himself) had they jaws dropped, not believing that that same "affectionate cat" was the Haizaki they knew. He seemed... normal. Not violent or trying to pick a fight with them, they were seeing a teenager boy that was enjoying his life. However what really shocked them was that the two boys in front of them were behaving like they were a couple and they knew very well that Haizaki liked girls. Was that a result of Kagami's powers...? What else the redhead could do? Momoi, on the other hand, wasn't having those problems, too busy to photograph every single moment of that precious scene in front of her. Haizaki and Kagami were just too cute for their own good, no matter how much the grey haired teen denied it, he could be as adorable as the redhead when he wanted.

Kagami was clueless as ever when he opened his lunch box and showed it to the Generation of Miracles, who had been blinded for a moment because of the sparkling of the food that was inside. Everything was put in place with care and it seemed so delicious that would have put a chef on shame.

"Woah!" Kise was the first to comment and he lightly touched his chin to see if he wasn't drooling because, holy shit, that food smelled amazing! "Kagamicchi, who made that? It looks delicious!" He asked, his hand already in motion to grasp one of the pieces of meat, but Haizaki slapped him and gave him an angry glare. Like hell he was going to let the annoying blond taste Kagami's amazing cooking, he (okay, and Momoi) was the only one that could do it!

"Shougo-kun!" Kise whined, pouting at Haizaki's actions but the other just gave him a smug glance before bringing all his attention towards the delicious food and began to stuff his mouth with anything his chopsticks took, while the members of the Generation of Miracles looked at him with envy (minus Akashi, because he could at least manage to put a poker face, even if deep down he was annoyed by Haizaki's behaviour too and promised himself to get revenge).

Momoi at least had the decency to turn to Kuroko with a piece of meat between her chopsticks with a shy smile. "Do you want to try it, Tetsu-kun?" Even if the blue haired boy usually seemed expressionless, a flash of curiosity crossed his eyes and he nodded, crawling closer to the pink haired girl and accepted her offer to feed him, opening his mouth and let the piece of meet enter in it. Once it met his tongue, Kuroko froze in shock. Ignoring Momoi's happy squeaks of "I feed Tetsu-kun!", the attention of the rainbow heads was on the smaller boy.

"K-Kurokocchi... are you alright?" Kise asked but he received no response and the blond turned his eyes full of tears towards Kagami, who was ignoring all the common in front of him and was stuffing his mouth with his own home-made food, every now and then exchanging jokes with Haizaki. "Y-You! You poisoned Kuroko!" Kise screeched and the redhead looked at him a bit angry, because he had to swallow all his food to respond to that annoying bulb of light. "What the hell are you saying?! I didn't poison anyone, idiot!"

"B-But Kurokocchi isn't moving!" Kise retorted, pointing his finger towards the motionless boy with baby blue eyes. Kagami furrowed his eyebrows, but deep down he was a bit worried for Kuroko. Maybe he had eaten something he was allergic at? However, his attention was again stolen by Haizaki who let out an amused chuckled. Kise looked at him with unbelieving eyes, his down lip trembling a little like he had been betrayed. "Shougo-kun... don't tell me it was your plan all along! I knew you wanted to hurt me, but why did you touch Kurokocchi?"

The grey haired teen lifted an eyebrow and slapped Kise on the back of his head. Hard. "Stop misunderstanding things. I knew you were an idiot, but this is too much even for you." He scoffed, folding his arms under his chest with a frown on his face, then he pointed to Kuroko with his head. "Don't you see, you idiot? The food it's too delicious for him that his brain stopped for a moment, like this angel could actually poison someone." Haizaki this time pointed to Kagami, whose cheeks burnt in embarrassment and he angrily scowled at the grey haired teen. "I'm not an angel, stop this nonsense!" "See? An angel indeed." For this, Haizaki was punched on the back by the angry redhead and nearly fell with face on the ground if it wasn't for his reflexes that kicked in the right time and made him put his hands in front of him. He was safe for the moment, because Kagami's attention was stolen by Kuroko again, but he had to be careful, next time he wouldn't be so lucky.

Kise's eyebrows shot in the sky and he gaped in shock. He turned his head so fast that his neck nearly snapped. "Kurokocchi?!" Kuroko seemed to have regained his ability to move again and he was slowly chewing the piece of meat that was inside his mouth. "Delicious..." The shadow muttered, putting a hand on his mouth, like he wasn't believing what was inside. "It's... really delicious..."

"Ehhhh?! Really?!" Kise wondered surprised, turning his attention towards Kagami's lunch box. "Then I want to have a taste too!" He was starting to crawl towards it when Haizaki put himself between him and the delicious food with threatening eyes. "Like hell I'm letting you taste it, Ryouta, find your own angel-wife!" Kagami's left eye twitched at that and smacked Haizaki behind the head. "I said stop saying that!"

"Kise," Akashi's chilling voice froze them all. Right, in the middle of that little theatre they forgot that he was there too. The captain smiled coldly at his teammate after he cleaned his dirt mouth with a tissue that was made of precious material, "stop bothering Kagami and eat your own lunch, it's getting late."

 _You're bothering me!_ , Kagami wanted to shout but he knew better than discuss with Akashi, so he decided to shut his mouth and just glared at the other redhead of the strange group that formed around him. Seriously, how did that happen? When he first got here, he was worried about how to approach the Miracles, now they (mostly Akashi with his creepy actions) were bugging him, and he was bothered by it, more than he was in the future! How could that be?!

Kise pouted, but crawled back, sitting on the grass beside Akashi and taking out his bag a little bread with what looked like lettuce and tomatoes in it. "Fine Akashicchi," he mumbled, taking an angry bite on his lunch while continuing to glare to Haizaki.

Kagami frowned and lifted a hand, getting Kise's attention in a second. "Wait... that's your lunch? You're too thin, you should eat more!" He said pointing to Kise's mini-bread with an angry scowl.

"E-Eh?" Kise lifted his eyebrows surprised with his lunch half-way to his mouth. "B-But I'm a model, I can't get fat!" He retorted with an happy grin, then his golden eyes softened at Kagami's actions, a little, real smile formed on his lips, "I'm happy that Kagamicchi is worried about me!" The redhead turned his head to a side, trying to hide his blush, "'m not worried about you..."

"Don't worry, Ryouta, Kagami is exaggerating, he always eats like an elephant, so every other lunch seems so tiny compared to his," Haizaki pointed towards Kagami's enormous bento, but before he could do anything else the redhead began to ruffle his hair with too much strength. "I'm not an elephant!" Kagami snarled, his cheeks still a bit red. "Ouch!" Haizaki moaned in pain, trying to get the tiger's hands off him, "I didn't say that, you stupid angel!" Wrong thing to say because Kagami looked angrier than before. "STOP WITH THE ANGEL NONSENSE! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY THAT I'M NOT AN ANGEL?!" He yelled and, using his body, he pushed Haizaki on the ground, beginning to tickle his sides with his fingers and the grey haired teen began to laugh. "N-NO, S-S-STOP! I'M DYING!" Haizaki was torn between begin angry and laughing. Tickles were his weak point, he couldn't win if Kagami did that to him! Damn, the redhead was really unfair!

Revenge was so sweet, that was what Kagami was thinking while Haizaki was becoming a puddle of laughs and curses. That what he was getting to always joke about him begin an "angel" or a "wife". That bastard needed to be taught a lesson.

"What are those fools doing..." Midorima muttered, adjusting his glasses on his nose, turning his head to a chuckling Momoi who was recording everything with her cellphone (she had so much things about Kagami and Haizaki in it that her memory was nearly full... yup, she was just a little obsessed with them). "They're always like that Midorin, but it what's that makes them adorable, they're like two adorable pets."

"Which parts of them makes them "adorable"?" Midorima asked scandalized, not understanding a thing of what Momoi was saying. Adorable? Them? They looked more like two bears that wanted to kill each other rather than two "pets"! What was that girl thinking? He really didn't know what was passing in Momoi's head... she seemed to change every time Haizaki or Kagami was closer and he still didn't know if that was a good or a bad thing. For now, it seemed like it was a bad thing.

"I can see Kagamicchi as adorable, but Shougo-kun... no, I can't see him as cute." Kise commented, cleaning his hands on his pants (receiving a disgusted glare from Midorima) with his golden eyes settled to the two boys on the ground who were still "battling". Momoi chuckled and caressed her long hair with her fingers, "that's because you don't like Hai-chan." Kise huffed but didn't deny it, continuing to follow the funny act of the two "pets". They seemed like they were forgetting that there were other people there too and were rolling on the floors, each of them trying to defeat the other with non-violent attacks.

Haizaki blew some air against Kagami's neck and the redhead let out a shriek (a manly shriek, mind you) and stopped for a moment his attack. The grey haired teen found the opportunity to reverse their position and grasped Kagami's waist, forcefully pinning him down while the other let out a surprised scream. The redhead glared at Haizaki, but he didn't try to defend himself anymore because he was actually pretty tired. The adrenaline in his vein started to disappear and now he could just throw daggers to the teen above him, who was starring down at him with a victorious smirk painted on his face. That damn bastard, just wait for him to catch his breath and he was going to show Haizaki who was the boss there-

A loud cough jerked Kagami's attention off Haizaki's smirk and he slowly turned his head to see a flustered Midorima who was looking at them with an hated glare. "Fools, stop that stupid act... if you really want to do those things, do them at your home." He muttered adjusting once again his glasses that had fallen on the the tip of his nose. He couldn't believe that those two idiots were flirting in front of him, he didn't have anything against homosexual, but that was too much! It was already bad that he had agreed to come to that awkward lunch because his lucky item for that day wasn't an item, it was a "have lunch with a Scorpio and a Taurus". Sadly the only Scorpio he knew was Haizaki and the only Taurus he knew was Momoi so, even if he knew he was going to regret it, he decided to go. And he had been right, he was regretting his decision.

Midorima scowled when Haizaki's smirk grew when he met his eyes and the grey haired teen licked his lips slowly, teasing the green head who just wanted to escape from there. "Don't worry, Shintarou, there's enough of me for everyone... or maybe you want Kagami?" The face that Midorima made was priceless. His mouth slowly opened, his eyes grew so large that they nearly fell from the skull, his eyebrows shot in the sky and his entire body froze in that position. A stone would have seemed more lively than Midorima in that moment.

Haizaki burst out laughing and lifted himself, helping a still scowling Kagami with him and deciding to sit beside Momoi, who just finished to record the entire scene and was having serious problems to not faint. "I want the video... especially Shintarou's reaction." He whispered to her and she grinned at him, nodding and she started to type on her phone, probably to re-watch the imagines she had photographed. Seeming to snap out his trance, Midorima turned to Momoi with flushed cheeks and glared at both her and Haizaki. "You shall not!" He nearly yelled, but he contained his voice because he wasn't an idiot like Aomine. The pink haired girl gave him a small smile and pointed to her cellphone. "I'm so sorry, Midorin... it's too late now..." She whispered and Midorima felt his throat going dry. No, he couldn't believe it... he wanted a hole to swallow him up and to never be seen again. Haizaki on the other hand felt like he had won the jackpot and lifted a punch in the air as a victory sign. Thankfully for Midorima, Akashi took pity on him and decided to save his friend from the embarrassment that Haizaki was most likely going to make him feel.

"Don't worry, Midorima, I'm sure that Haizaki won't divulge that video, right, Haizaki?" Akashi glared at the grey haired teen with all his might and Haizaki froze in his spot, slowly lowering his punch and began to scowl at the captain of the Generation of Miracles, but after seeing how Akashi's eyes narrowed dangerously, he muttered a "fine" under his breath and Midorima let out a quietly sigh of relief. At least he wouldn't be ashamed to go to school tomorrow, Akashi's power was really scary, but it was useful too. Thank god (or Satan?) for that.

"By the way," Momoi's voice called all the attention on her, making all the boys look at her, "where are Mukkun and Dai- I mean, Aomine-kun? Didn't you invite them?" She asked curiously, titling her head on a side with a cute frown on her face. She had been aware of the absence of the other two members of the Generation of Miracles, but with all those fights and jokes, she didn't find a good time to ask until now.

Kise laughed nervously, ruffling his hair with an hand. "Well... today there is a special day in the cafeteria... there are a lot of sweets and Murasakibaracchi wanted to go to all costs..." Kagami snorted amused at the blond's words. Well, of course Murasakibara wasn't there, that purple titan was too busy to eat every type of sweet he could get his hands on, there was no way he would have come there willingly.

"Ah... I see..." Momoi laughed, imagining Murasakibara stuffing his mouth with every type of cake like a big teddy bear, "and Aomine-kun?" She asked worried, after all, even if he was a jerk, he was still her precious childhood friend. Kuroko looked at her with sad eyes and shook his head, which – Kagami knew that – didn't seem like a good sign. "Aomine-kun didn't want to come, he said he preferred the rooftop." In Momoi's eyes passed a light of sadness and she dropped her shoulders defeated. "I see..." Kagami wanted to punch Aomine again for just making the pink haired look like that. She seemed a kicked puppy and he couldn't survive the rest of the day with her in that way. Oh, how much he wanted to hurt that stupid jerk, maybe if he hit him hard enough something good would enter in his brain. Well, if Aomine had a brain, that's it.

Kise clapped his hands together, trying to shoot away that heavy atmosphere, with a big smile on his face. "Alright, alright! Stop thinking about Aominecchi and Murasakibaracchi! There is something else I want to ask Kagamicchi!" The redhead looked at him with a lifted eyebrow, wondering why the hell Kise was asking something to him, even if deep down was grateful for the change of argument because Momoi didn't look as sad a before, "is it true that you are together with Shougo-kun?"

Silence. Even Akashi stopped his movements when the blond asked that question.

Midorima seemed the most troubled of them all and glared at Kise, looking pretty uncomfortable. "Oi, fool, don't ask those type of questions-" But he didn't even get to finish his sentence when Haizaki's laugh broke the uncomfortable atmosphere. They grey haired teen had his head thrown back and a hand on his stomach, his eyes closed and it seemed like he would start crying at any time because of that hilarious situation. Kagami, on the other hand, was burning in embarrassment, a hand on his face and cheeks as red as his own hair. He wanted to strangle Kise, he didn't know why but that question made him uncomfortable, too much uncomfortable and it was obviously all the blond's fault. That idiot, he was going to die soon if he kept doing things like that.

"Ahahah- no, really?" Haizaki continued to laugh, clutching his stomach with both arms and looking at Kise with only an eye opened. "Do you really believe those rumours? How much an idiot can you be? I-I can't even speak- Ahahah" Haizaki rolled on his back, his laugh filled the empty garden.

Kise stared at him confused, his head titled on a side and his hands pressed against his crossed legs. "So it's a "no"?" He asked and Kagami growled at him, however his heated cheeks looked anything but dangerous. "OF COURSE, MORON!" The redhead yelled but calmed a bit down when he felt a ghostly hand on his shoulder. Turning his head, Kagami met with Kuroko's baby blue eyes and he was washed by a comforting feeling, like that the shadow, with only his presence, could shoot away all his worries. Kuroko may not truly known him yet, but for Kagami – for now – his presence in his life was enough. Friendship would come in time, he was sure of it.

"Please, calm down, Kagami-kun, Kise-kun is an idiot, he doesn't know how to talk to other people," Kuroko smiled briefly at him, his face looked soft and Kagami, looking at it, for some reasons, felt his cheeks heating up, so he lowered his head and stared at the ground with great interest. "'Tch, whatever..."

"Wahhh, Kurokocchi is always so mean to me..." Kise pouted like a dog that was scowled. Haizaki, that somewhat had regained the ability of talk and to burst in laughter, snorted when he saw the blond's face. "You look like a dog, want me to put a leash on you?" Kise glared at him and puffed his cheeks, he was starting to respond when Midorima stepped him. "Stop with your foolish discussions, you're annoying."

Kise looked at the green head for a second before huffing and crossing his arms under his chest, for once listening to the shooter of the Generation of Miracles. Midorima adjusted his glasses and stared at Kagami. He was actually still quiet troubled when he learned that the redhead didn't have a relationship with Haizaki, he was so sure of it, every girl in his class talked about those two together, but it seemed like it was all a big misunderstanding. Obviously, it was all Kise's fault because he made him think bad about another person. Midorima vowed to take revenge on him when he had the possibility. Oh yes, he was going to grill him for good.

"I don't understand..." Kagami muttered, lifting his head once he felt that his cheeks weren't burning anymore, his eyes landed on Akashi who had stayed quiet for most of the conversation, "why taking all the trouble for me? It's not like I would change something if I enter in the team, you're already too strong, what can I do for you?" That's right, ever since Akashi told him that he was going to make him say "yes" to his proposition, Kagami didn't know why the midget captain was taking all the troubles for him. It didn't make any sense, Kagami knew he was strong in basketball, but he was on the same level as Aomine, plus the Generation of Miracles was already strong like it was in that moment. Why taking the trouble to recruit another player? What was Akashi's plan?

Akashi smiled at him, being his usual regal self that made something like sitting on the ground like an elegant thing, "I thought you weren't interested," he responded, his voice seemed warm but the coldness was _there_ and Kagami knew it, that's why his red eyes narrowed. "I'm not, but it's a bit annoying how you decided to enter in my life like you're doing."

Haizaki, sensing that something bad was going to happen if somebody didn't do anything, put an hand on Kagami's shoulder. "Hey, Kagami, maybe you should stop for now-" However, Akashi's voice cut him out, "no need, Haizaki, Kagami-kun can say what he wants, like I said, we are in a free country after all." The captain's eyes weren't angry, they showed an interested light that sparkled more than necessary and the people that were watching Akashi didn't like it. He was like a predator that was waiting the perfect time to attack. Dangerous yet intelligent, a deadly combination.

"I don't have anything else to say, actually..." And the tense atmosphere was broken by Kagami's dumb comment. Well, he thought that Akashi would have a different reaction, like cutting him with scissors, instead it was a pretty normal one, no death treats or creepy smiles, he was polite and more or less normal which threw Kagami off.

Haizaki and Momoi slapped their hands on their faces, wondering why they thought for a second that Kagami could be anything more than a stupid angel, while the members of the Generation of Miracles were watching the redhead like he had a second head and also Akashi seemed a bit surprised by that comment.

Feeling their eyes on him, Kagami blushed and ruffled his hair with his hand and gave them a little grin, even if he was embarrassed to death. "Sorry...?" It came out like a question because he didn't understand why everyone was so shocked, but he felt the need to apologise. Haizaki looked at him for a moment before chuckling and he put his head on the redhead's crossed legs, using them as a pillow even if Kagami growled in annoyance but still didn't push him away. "You'll be the death of me..." Haizaki muttered while the redhead began to massage his scalp in instinct. Alex always put herself in that position and nagged him to massage her, so it was a natural thing for him to do.

Watching that scene with widened eyes, Kise turned towards Momoi with an arched eyebrow. "Are you _sure_ that they aren't together?" He wondered in a little voice, hoping to not be heard by the other two because he didn't want to disturb them. He wouldn't ever say that aloud, but they looked cute like that! Yes, even that jerk of Haizaki seemed to be adorable when he was close to Kagami, it was like the redhead's angelic nature could shoot away Haizaki's devil one. Then it was true that opposite were attracted to each other...? He was so going to investigate that.

Momoi lifted her shoulders at Kise's question and continued to snap photos of that adorable duo. Oh, that was what she lived for! Haizaki looked like a cute kitten while Kagami was his usual angel self that was petting the other! For a moment she swore to have seen wings behind him, but she thought that it was probably an hallucination for the too much cuteness.

"Momoi-san... why are you keeping photograph them?" Kuroko asked out of no where making her jump in surprise and she nearly let go of her phone for how much she was shocked to hear the shadow's voice. "Tetsu-kun!" She puffed her cheeks annoyed that Kuroko managed to catch her off guard once again, but deciding to respond to his question (also because she really wanted to talk to someone about her fantasies), "it's because they're perfect! They're the most precious OTP in the world! Kagamin and Hai-chan compensate each other with their personality! A-And do you see how Hai-chan gets jealous of Kagamin?! They're so cuteee! Especially when they flirt but Kagamin doesn't understand it! He's so adorable! Right? Right?!"

While she was – one-sided – chatting with Kuroko, Kise was turning towards Midorima with shocked eyes and gaped mouth. "What the hell is she saying? Momoicchi is scary..." The blond whispered, putting an hand in front of his lips to avoid to be heard by the pink haired girl. He really didn't want to make her angry, she was enough scary in that moment.

Midorima glared at him, his whole face screamed "uncomfortable" and he crossed his arms under his chest, trying to not listen to Momoi's ramblings. "How the hell can I possibly know, fool?"

Meanwhile Akashi was looking at the scene in front of him with an amused and interested smile. He had been a bit shocked from Kagami's words and he would have replied to all his questions, however he knew that the redhead's mind wasn't on that discussion anymore so he kept his mouth shut and continued to observe the reactions of the group around him. Akashi knew that Kise was starting to be a little obsessed with Kagami, the fact that the blond began to ask to everyone about the redhead had been a great clue. Midorima seemed uninterested but his eyes seemed to search Kagami, Akashi knew he had seen him play basketball and curiosity piqued the green head's mind. Akashi didn't know what Kuroko was thinking about the redhead, but he saw how the shadow looked at Kagami, he seemed like he was watching Aomine when he wasn't in his "the only one who can beat me is me" phase. Akashi couldn't get angry with them for this curiosity, he too was interested in the redhead ever since he had talked him back during that lunch-break, maybe even before that when he saw how Momoi and Haizaki behaved around him. Kagami wasn't only strong in basketball, he had also this comfortable aura that surrounded him and attracted the others at him and made them love him. That was a scary power, that could be used for many things if just the redhead wanted, but Akashi knew that Kagami was too gentle to do that, he understood that when he saw how the redhead treated Haizaki. There were no places for hate in his heart, just pureness and energy. Akashi, even if the others and Kagami himself thought different, didn't want the redhead on his side for something dark and dangerous, he needed him to help him to protect the Generation of Miracles. Akashi wasn't blind, he knew that if Aomine had bloomed then the others would follow him soon. To tell the truth, he didn't know what to do. However, he didn't understand why, but when he saw Kagami and his shining smile, he felt hope and he knew that he had to have him. Because he didn't want to lose his friends, even if he had to throw away his pride as an Akashi to do that. There was something that told him that Kagami could help him, and the captain of the Generation of Miracles never failed. He still didn't know what the other redhead was able to do, however he could do something. But for now, even if the clock was ticking, he would enjoy the scene in front of him with a true, amused smile, he would think about business later, because every time Kagami was involved, there was always fun.

"Okay, now stop affectionate cat, my arms are tired," Kagami complained, kicking Haizaki off his lap, making the other groan in pain while rolling on the ground. "Oh! But you're really soft! I want to stay on you more!" The grey haired teen pouted, trying to sneak on the redhead's again but failing when the tiger shoot him away with an angry snarl. "I'm not soft! Which part of me is soft?! I'm all muscles!"

Haizaki winked at him and licked his lips and Kagami knew he was going to say something stupid again. "Your ass is." Kagami wanted to punch him hard in the face, but he heard a loud noise from his left and he turned around to see what was happening. He nearly burst out laughing when he saw that Midorima, who was standing up probably for going away from there, tripped on his own foot and kissed the ground, probably caught off guard because of Haizaki's joke.

Silence filled the garden for a few seconds before Akashi, worried about his best friend, stood up and walked towards him, "are you alright, Midorima?" He asked, but by the trembling lips Kagami knew immediately that the feared captain of the Generation of Miracles was using all his self control to not laugh at his teammate's misfortune. Maybe that was the most surprising thing of all that scene.

Haizaki was starting to laugh when Kuroko jabbed him on a side, making him moan and glare at the shadow that quietly moved to his side. "Fucker! That hurt damn!" Kuroko looked at him with expressionless eyes, not caring about the pain that his former teammate was experiencing. "You shouldn't laugh about someone's else misfortune, Haizaki-kun."

"'Tch, like I care..." The grey haired teen replied, huffing but not trying to laugh again, since he didn't want Kuroko to hit him again. That damn brat was small but he could punch like Satan.

Midorima adjusted his glasses, seeming unaffected by his stunt even if his nose was as read as Akashi's hair and he glared at Kise who had the nerve to laugh. The blond shut himself up, even if some giggle still escaped from his lips and Momoi's efforts to making him stop were vain. Kise really didn't know when it was the moment to stop. Just like Haizaki, in that aspect they were the same type of idiots.

"We should get going, the bell is going to ring soon, and I don't want you to be late," Akashi said, having returned to his usual regal self and he began to gather his things. The others nodded and stood up, each of them with a small smile dancing on their lips, even if they didn't know yet what it meant.

Once Kagami had grabbed his lunch-box and joined Momoi and Haizaki, Akashi's voice called him out and he turned towards him. "See you soon, Kagami-kun," the captain smiled, bowing slightly as a goodbye before beginning to walk away followed by Midorima, Kise (who waved a little too much) and Kuroko who mimicked Akashi's actions.

Finally alone with their thoughts, Haizaki, once he was sure that the other four couldn't hear him, began to make comments about that lunch. "Well... it really sucked."

Momoi laughed nervously and slapped a hand on the grey haired teen's arm, "oh, come on it wasn't so terrible!" But she didn't believe her own words either. It was funny, yes, but awkward as hell.

Kagami sighed, ruffling his hair with an hand, his energies completely drained by the events that happened during that lunch-break. "Ah... Akashi is a real jerk... I really can't stand that guy..." He muttered and Haizaki snickered, patting his head knowingly. "Don't worry, nobody does it."

"Come on guys, Akashi-kun isn't so bad, you two!" Momoi puffed her cheeks when she heard her friends talking trash about her captain, "and hurry up, we're going to be late for class!"

Haizaki chuckled muttering an "yes, mom" under his breath and began to follow Momoi who had started walking (and didn't hear that comment), with a laughing Kagami at his side.

They didn't need anyone else, they were happy like that, however they knew that that calm couldn't last very long, because Akashi's plan was already in motion and they couldn't do anything to stop it.

Kise walked in the hallways, trying to find his class, but that wasn't what was bugging him in that moment.

During lunch, he had felt a strange in his chest when every time Haizaki touched Kagami, and it wasn't a good feeling. Yes, he didn't like the grey haired teen, however he knew that he wasn't feeling like that because of that.

He had felt like he wanted to rip Haizaki's head when the other put it on the redhead's lap (okay, they were also cute, but still...) and the jokes he made gave an annoying feeling to the blond. He didn't know what it was, it was ugly, dark and he didn't like it. Also, for some reasons, he felt happy when Kagami told him that there was nothing between him an Haizaki...

Putting an hand on his heart, he briefly wondered why it beat so fast every time he thought at Kagami and why he felt so obsessed by him, not even with Aomine he felt such a strong feeling. He didn't understand, he didn't know him for so long, but there was something unique in him, something that drawn him to the redhead...

His feelings were a mess, but he knew that sooner or later he would have to face them, even if they scared him... however, for now he had to think to class, he didn't want the teacher to scowl him again.

Putting on his best model smile, he entered in the class, deciding to forget for the moment about his troubled feelings.

* * *

 **Author's note:** **This chapter had been really hard to write... plus I caught a cold so it was ten thousand worse... but I finished it!**

 **I know, finally the plot is starting, I'm happy too XD**

 **I actually wanted to put Murasakibara and Aomine too, but Murasakibara would have just eaten and, since there are still many things that I have to explain about Aomine, I decided that I would have given him a chapter all for him (well, the most of it for him), that's why I decided to put "Only" Akashi, Kise, Midorima and Kuroko!**

 **Kise is having troubled feelings! I know you were all waiting for it ;)**

 **Thank you for reading, and leave me a comment to tell me what you think about this chapter! See you!**


End file.
